One Choice: Eric's view
by Lillianpeace
Summary: This is my take on some of Eric's point of views during my series One Choice. From school to meeting Ava. This is a part of my One Choice series, it's Eric OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I own this story but do not own the Divergent series nor its characters. If I make outfits for this story they will be found on my Polyvore (Noellamonster)**

"Son, you need to hurry along. You'd rather not have your mother come in," I looked up seeing dad his eyes looking large behind his glasses. His hair dark like mine, his eyes cold like mine but he was the warmest and most loving soul I knew. Mother on the other hand was different, very different. She was smart, too smart everyone here in Erudite knew she would eventually be our leader. She was as cold and calculating as a computer, no affection, no love, only lessons. I was very smart, it was a family trait, but I had no plans on staying in Erudite, none at all. But I get up dressed in a pair of black pants with a blue button up shirt, my hair long tied back; I had to wear the damn glasses even with perfect vision.

My father was drinking coffee when I walked from my room, mother was on her tablet her fingers moving along the glass "Good morning Eric," she said without looking up at me.

"Good morning mother, I will take my leave," school was at least a place to be more myself, smart, cold, and calculating.

Even though the walk was short to the school, it was a way to get myself together. I worked out in my room every night, gaining muscle, I watched as the Stiffs climbed off the bus in their dull gray clothes, always a little big. I see Eaton getting off, fucking show off, but he was no match for me I was smarter by far. I watch noticing him watching a girl with a blonde bun and rather large nose, she was looking out the window.

I just walk shoving Eaton "Oh sorry," I scoffed walking with Cara, and Allie both hated when I acted like a bully, but Ryker had no problem with it.

"Watch it Stiff," he smirked at me "You both could use your brains and stop making trouble for Abnegation. You're Erudite we value knowledge, not human ignorance which you two display daily. Eric you are Jeanine's son, we know how smart you are," Allie smiled at me but Cara always gave lecture's she was a lot like mom, but Cara was sweet and had emotions.

"Leave him alone girls," Ryker always was up to cause trouble, but my eyes drifted as the bickered back and forth.

She was sitting close to a window her blue eyes so beautiful, her hair made small waves until it reached her shoulders, her skin was tanned, her features stern but so fitting to her face. Today she was wearing red, a bright red, I watched as her friends made her smile, her laugh was enthralling. I look out the window seeing the Dauntless arrive, I can't wait tomorrow is our Aptitude test, then the next day the Choosing Ceremony. I would miss watching her, even if it is a form of stalking; once we chose we never return to the school.

She turned walking towards us "Not natural Eric," Allie whispered in my ear "Shut up, Allie. I will do as I like," I knew I sounded cold.

She was so close, I stood waiting for her to pass me she smelled good "Come on, let's go mess with the Banjo strumming softies," but I waved this off.

"No, let's get to class,"

I knew what I would choose when the Ceremony comes, I have been doing all I can to ensure I do well there. My mother was all for it, she had her own plans in motion. I sit with Allie in every class, Eaton was here. I hated him it was a burning feeling.

I see a boy trying to talk to her at lunch, he is Amity as well; the yellow gives him away. It boils my blood, making me feel rage as I watch her smile at him. Is she smiling because she is Amity or something more? But soon enough lunch is done and I slip away from my friends.

I walked fast, he was a few ahead of me, and the Stiff Eaton was standing at a few feet to his left side. I rather not have any one see this but it was now our never, I grabbed the guy hitting him, his body went slack sliding down the wall "Stay away from her,"

"You better not tell anyone Stiff," I stalked off seeing Cara waiting at the door to our next class, Faction History advanced.

"Where did you run off to Eric?" her green eyes were searching mine "Had to use the bathroom," she could say nothing in return.

It was stupid to watch her, soon I wouldn't ever see her again, plus she was too good for me. But I see her sitting in a truck as the other Amity get in, they live near the gate, makes logical sense she would have to come to school by car. I walked away putting on the damn glasses, it was unnecessary but every Erudite was forced by our rules to wear them.

"So tomorrow is a big day, it is illogical we won't be able to talk of it after. But then also logical since they feel it will hinder our future choice, if our friends have thought of choosing another faction," Cara said, she wasn't leaving Erudite, not just because she was smart, but her little brother Will, I like to kick him at times so she never let me near her precious little brother.

"I know already, the test won't mean a thing," I say they all look at me as we reach Erudite, it is massive when we walk in they are hanging a large portrait of mother. Under it said:

We submit the following statements as truth:

" _Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge."_

"Looks like we have a new leader," Ryker said with a low whistle, I looked into my mother's watery gray eyes as she smiled at me.

"Eric," she called me over, without saying goodbye I walked away "Yes mother?"

"Have you given any thought to the Choosing Ceremony, as we discussed?" I sighed my IQ was nearly as high as mother's. "I have already chosen," she smiled touching my shoulder kissing my forehead.

"Good boy, things will change it will take time but it will be worth it." She says her voice greedy, not very Erudite of her.

I just sat in my room studying and doing a workout until a firm knock disrupted "Come in," I sit looking at the books laid out covering my desk "Nice try Eric, I just want you to know I love you son. No matter what faction you choose, even if it is Abnegation. Just be happy,"

"Thanks Dad," I smiled, he was the only person who could make me crack a genuine one. He shut the door his white lab coat nearly getting caught in it.

I didn't need to be happy, I had feelings for a girl I have never even spoke to; I just watched her for the last year, now I wouldn't see her again. I growled chucking a book at the glass figure mother gave me, it shattered and shards of glass rained down "Oh fuck,"

The next day I walked from room 5, it doesn't matter that the test result said Erudite. I sat seeing her in a circle talking to another girl, I watched her until it was time to leave. She was walking away when her books fell from her hands, this was my last day here; I ran up helping her gather them. "Thank you," her voice was soft and warm, how could a voice make me feel so warm?

"My pleasure," I walked off fast, leaving the building for the last time. She made me nervous, it was a first.

I stood waiting for Kang to call my name, this was the day, she wasn't here; I wanted to see her one last time.

"Eric Matthews," he called in a strict voice, Candor's don't believe in being charming or any such nonsense. I walked up the stairs, he didn't smile just handed me the now clean knife, I let the cold steel slid over my palm before letting it spill.

The Dauntless cheered as my blood made the burning coals sizzle, I turned embracing my new faction, my new family.

"Tobias Eaton," was called sometime later, my anger spiked when he joined Dauntless.

We ran out laughing, I was free…

 **Thanks for reading, please review…**


	2. Eric 2

**Hello, as everyone should know I own nothing except new characters and ideas. All rights go to the rightful owners, I make no money from writing, and all outfits can be found on Polyvore. (Noellamonster)**

I sit with Max, Kyle and Marie at our table, as Dauntless leaders we are normally found together. I watched as Four walked in from the control room, I can't help but smirk. Today we have a new batch of initiates coming, I had no part of training them. It has been two years since I became a Dauntless leader at 17, I knew my mother had a hand in it with all her scrams.

"Eric I need you to go to the roof and welcome the new initiates, you are intimidating and know the new rules the best. We need them better than ever," I turned to Max, mother said he was too useful to kill.

"Sure why not," I said my cold eyes on his "Thank you," he stood leaving.

"Why must you scare Max?" Marie smiled her hand tracing over the tattoos covering my arm. "Your eyes are so cold and menacing," she remarked again as I looked down at her.

I just removed her fingers from my arm "Don't touch me unless I want it," I snapped out, her face paled but she said nothing, I stood leaving the noisy cafeteria. The Pit was still crawling with Dauntless when I made my way back to my apartment to retrieve my jacket. I was messing with Lauren and Marie, neither meant anything, they were just relief for myself.

I pulled on my jacket, soon I would have to meet the newbies on the roof; this could be fun. I highly doubted there would be any amity, there rarely ever is. The only two that ever transferred died, Mia and some other fluke. Four and Lauren are the ones training them, that would be a little too boring.

I see Jeb up there waiting "Hey Eric," he smiled, I did like this kid.

"Hey kid," I stood on the ledge waiting.

The loud whistle of the train could be heard before it was seen "Well I can't imagine any of this lot being any good," I said as he chuckled "Hey you never know, I bet there is at least two good ones," Jeb looked up at me.

"You're on kid, if you win I will get you another Tattoo. But if I win you have to do me a favor,"

"Deal," he acted like he already won as initiates clad in blue and white started jumping off the train landing on the gravel, Dauntless born with more experience jumped. I saw Rita's sister fall to her death but didn't bat an eyelash, it wasn't until I saw three girls holding hands jumping from the last car, one in dull gray, one in white but the last was in a bright yellow dress, her long wavy hair flying as she smiled.

My heart stopped, I knew that smile.

They rolled laughing, the Stiff was the last to laugh as they stumbled to their feet, and all three looked over the ledge at the Dauntless born who failed the jump. I was nervous now. Why was she here?

"Ooh. Scandalous! A stiffs showing some skin," a boy in a white Candor blazer said as the other girl clad in white glared at him, my little Amity was whispering to the Stiff.

I need to talk get her attention, I should have washed my hands they are scabbed up from training "Listen up! My name is Eric, I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" I made my voice menacing, they all turned towards me. Her eyes seem to be glued to me.

"Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first," I finished, flashing a wicked smile at her.

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" asked an Erudite girl. She is tall with mousy brown hair and bright pink big lips "Yes," I answer, her fear amuses me, they all look like scared mice. All except her.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" I go on taking out my dagger playing with it, bored with their trivial questions. She was looking around rolling her eyes. I watch the crowed splits in half, making a path for them, No on looks eager to go first, people look to brush gravel from clothes. I glance at that boy in white. He is picking at one of his cuticles. Trying to act casual.

The Stiff moves "I will," she walks forward, her gray clothes billowing in the wind, she bends her knees and then vanishes. So I turn to the rest I glance at her and try not to smile, but she saw, she was already looking at me.

"Next," no one moved, I knew it a bunch of sissys.

"Oh I will go next, it looked like such fun," she smiled her yellow dress looked beautiful against her tan skin. Her friend in white was behind her, then I heard that dead man walking say something "Damn, she looks good. I'd have sex with that, even if I have to force my way in. Just makes it more fun," he wasn't trying to be heard, he was talking to the red haired kid next to him.

"You, up, now," I growled out as he paled. Dauntless born muttered curse words at him, he looked ready to piss himself. "We don't speak to our females in that way," I snarled out as Jeb looked ready to jump in.

"Jump now," I grabbed Peter by his white collar tossing him to the ledge, everyone watched as he barely was able to balance himself, I had hoped he wouldn't be able to "I was so looking forward to jumping next," her voice made me smile as I looked down at her. Her blue eyes just as I remembered them, her hair longer now but still so perfect.

"You're next shortcake," I said with a wicked smile, she wouldn't remember I helped her collect her books with the amount of piercings I have now.

"Go with peace and love Peter," she bumped into him, knocking him down making her friend laugh. A very shrill feminine scream was heard all the way down then nothing.

"Not very Amity of you," I said with an odd look but she just gave me an intense look right back, holding my stare with one of her own.

"Maybe that's why I left,"

She was at the ledge ready and willing to jump, I without real thought offered her my hand, she was rather short. She eyed it "Going to toss me off?" fair enough question.

"No," I say. She placed her hand into mine, hers were soft, and she stepped with a little help to the ledge. She didn't look down just jumped her dress flying up, I watched until I knew she was in the net.

"My turn," her other friend said with excitement "Well what are you waiting for," I barked out, as she flinched back before climbing onto the ledge. She did look down, "Move it, or I will toss your ass off," I said to her, she jumped.

This was going to be a hell of a time, the first Amity, just happened to be my sunshine.

"Line up now, this isn't an all-day process." I barked out as they formed a line a rather ugly girl made sure she was last.

Once I was back in Dauntless I found Max "I want to train or supervise this batch of initiates," I was blunt.

"You can supervise, but it is Four and Laurens job," he said in a deep voice "Also tell Four, I have been trying to talk to him. That man just never shows up," I raised my brow, I knew we were trying to replace Kyle as leader, he was weak.

"I will pass that along," I walked off.

I watched her walking with the Stiff and Candor girl, all standing near Four as he talked she looked at the Chasm with fascination. Her and her friends chattering with smiles while making their way to dinner, this was a perfect time.

I walk in minutes later a hush falls over the room, it goes dead silent as I walk, her eyes trained on me, I make my way to her table seeing her sitting next to Four, they look similar. I drop into the empty spot next to her, they all stare at me as I mess with my eyebrow ring before talking.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" I ask Four nodding to the girls, well I cared to learn her name, even in school I never found out.

Four says "This is Tris, Christina, and Ava," Ava, that was a beautiful name.

"Ooo, a Stiff and even better an Amity," I said with glee smirking "That's not what you call Amity," Four mused out loud, internally I wanted to pound his face in.

"Oh what does he call Amity?" she asked Four, my face twisted with loathing, I would kill him. "Banjo strumming softies," Four smiled never looking at me.

Her face fell "Oh, well I don't even know how to play the banjo, I was a terrible Amity then," I smiled she looked over at me again before her hands glided over her dress.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" I ask him. But I notice Ava is looking me over, her friends too but the look in the Stiffs eyes is fear.

Four lifts a shoulder. "Nothing, really," Tris and Christina are watching the conversation with animation, as if a fight could break out at any moment, Ava just looks torn.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Four looks at me for a few seconds before saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." But I also notice he moves an inch closer to Ava, does he know?

"So he wants to give you a job." I knew this already.

"So it would seem," Four says.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Well," says Eric. "Let's hope he gets the point, then." Kyle could just stay leader for all I cared, he was easy to direct. Four would only hinder our plans.

I clap Four on the shoulder, hard, then I get up to leave. I give Ava one look, I want to say something to her but instead I walked away. I sit with Marie and Kyle when her eyes meet mine, I wink at her seeing her blush crimson.

Four is talking to her, his eyes move to mine as he speaks. I had Kyle have Four do something, I stood seeing Four walk out.

"Stand and follow me," I say. Without hesitation they all stand as I lead them down a series of hallways without telling them where we're going. I stop in front of a large wooden door, turning with my arms folded across my chest looking over them. Ava is on my right with her friends looking at me with discomfort but Ava doesn't, she looks at ease.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric," I say for the last time. "I am one of five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." Or just wanted to be close to Ava.

"That was very kind of you," her voice chimed her eyes on mine as I looked down "Kind is my middle name, shortcake," a wicked smile pulled at my mouth.

"Some ground rules," I have to say because they are morons, not her of course. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation."

"You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," I add as Ava looks to be planning something.

"Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there are ten beds and only nine of you. We anticipated that a higher proportion of you would make it this far."

"But we started with twelve," protests Christina, yes Candor born don't know how to keep their trapts shut.

"There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to the compound," I alert, picking at my cuticles. I shrug. "Anyway, in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates. They are better than you are already. So I expect—"

"Rankings?" asks the mousy-haired Erudite girl to my left. "Why are we ranked?"

I smile, a truly wicked smile.

"Your ranking serves two purposes," I say. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available."

"The second purpose," I say, "is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

"What?" damn this girl, Christina had to open her loud mouth yet again

"There are eleven Dauntless-born, and nine of you," I continue. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test."

I see Christina look at Ava and Tris from the corner of her eye, but I can't say anything about that.

"What do we do if we're cut?" Peter asks this guy could be useful, but also a problem "Go with peace and love," Ava says I heard two female giggles. I tried not to but a chuckle came out, I tried to cough playing it off.

"You leave the Dauntless compound," I say indifferently, "and live factionless."

The mousy-haired girl clamps her hand over her mouth and stifles a sob.

"But that's…not fair!" the broad-shouldered Candor girl, Molly, says. Even though she sounds angry, she looks terrified. "If we had known—"

"Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" I snap out my eyes narrowed at her. "Because if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward."

I push the door to the dormitory open.

"You chose us," I say in a cold hard voice. "Now we get to choose you."

"Undress on each bed, you will find your name with a set of clothes fitted to you. In the chest by the foot of your bunk training clothes among other things. Bring your old clothes to the fire, I will watch you burn them, you're now Dauntless," I turn and walk a few feet just enough to give the females time to dress in private.

I give them four minutes before I walk back in with a flicker of a smile at Ava, I just couldn't help it. They all have their clothes in hand, I see a flicker of silver being stuffed down Ava's black top. I give a mental sigh acting as if I didn't notice.

We stand at the fire pit, I watched them each toss in their old faction clothes.

Ava is up she is hesitant "Come on, toss them in," my voice wasn't cold but she let them drop in, her blue eyes closed as she walked away. I hated this feeling, she was hurt.

I did sneak in later seeing her sound asleep, her pillow had a wet spot, she had been crying. I walked out leaving her sleeping in peace.


	3. Eric 3

**Hello, sorry for lack of posting I've been so busy but don't worry I will not stop posting any of my stories.**

I sat watching her eating, I couldn't believe it, her last name was Eaton just like Four. He acted like it was nothing, but from what Max said she is already ranked in first place, she was a natural with a gun. She was raised in Amity, it was a shock to everyone.

I looked between her and Four, their features subtlety matched. It's rumored his mother cheated on his father, she died during child birth along with her child. I believe that part of the rumor was wrong. She is Fours sister. I smirk bitterly, every time I say that name it feels like I'm bending to his will. Although now I don't believe I will ever have a chance to tell anyone, if I did I might anger her. I never want her angry with me, although it was bound to happen.

Today we have them fighting each other, she was dressed in her training gear showing off her body. All I had to do was not drool over her. Her hair was tied back, I watched as they walked in together. I stand with Four in the training room, a large circle painted into the hard floor.

"Since there are an odd number of you one of you won't be fighting today," says Four, stepping away from the board in the training room. He gives Tris a look. The space next to her name is blank, I don't think it's the same girl from school, her nose isn't as large but she holds the same placid expression although fear twitches in her eyes.

"This isn't good," I heard Christina whisper nudging Ava. I watched the three girls talking between each other, as close together as possible. I turn back to Al and Will, Al has the strength but is too soft in his emotions.

My eyes drift back to Ava and her little friends, as Drew, Molly, and Peter also watch with their heads together. I watch Christina and Ava wave at the other group but Tris looks down as Ava whispers to her. She was going to be a problem starter, she was going to act out.

Will and Al face each other for a few more seconds, more hesitant than they were before. Will flicks his pale hair from his eyes. They glance at Four like they're waiting for him to call the fight off, but he stands with his arms folded, giving no response. A few feet away from him, I check my watch.

After a few seconds of circling, I have to shout, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!" it comes out cold, bitter.

"But…" Al straightens, letting his hands down, and says, "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," I shout, this is shit, I can't believe them.

"According to Dauntless rules," Four says, "one of you could also concede."

I narrowed my eyes at Four. "According to the old rules," I say. "In the new rules, no one concedes." He still tries to overlook my rules even though I stand mere feet away from him.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," Four replies always calm, in control.

"A brave man never surrenders."

He knows who has the authority here.

Beads of sweat dot Al's forehead; he wipes them with the back of his hand.

"This is ridiculous," Al says, shaking his head. "What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy?" Will asks, grinning. "Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke." Al wasn't going to make it in dauntless, although Will has a shot.

Will puts his hands up again. One hard shot to the head and Al will knock him out cold. Will is faster than Al though, if Will was strong enough he could turn this fight around. Al tries a punch, and Will ducks, the back of his neck shining with sweat. He dodges another punch, slipping around Al and kicking him hard in the back. Al lurches forward and turns.

I glance at Ava and her eyes meet mine, I feel my cheeks hot with new found embarrassment. Something I've never felt before. I look back to see Wills eyes roll back in his head and all the tension fall from his body. He slips from Al's grasp, dead weight, and crumples to the floor. I smirk.

Al's eyes widen, and he crouches next to Will, tapping his cheek with one hand. The room falls silent as we wait for Will to respond. For a few seconds, he doesn't, just lies on the ground with an arm bent beneath him. Then he blinks, clearly dazed. Weak.

"Get him up," I smirk, this is dauntless. Strength and the ability to overcome, show no weakness, show no cowardice. I will enforce this into these initiates, the weak will be thrown out like trash. We will be strong.

Four turns to the chalkboard and circles Al's name. Victory.

"Next up Drew and Ava," I say looking cold, my eyes following them as they move. She stands with her hands up, she has a good stance, her body tense and ready as Drew smiles "I will take it easy, shortcake," he smirks at her, I narrow my eyes. "You don't get to call me that" she snarled, I was going to toss his ginger ass into the chasm.

They circle each other, I am aware Four and her friends are watching with intense eyes. Drew catches her side but she only stumbled back. Drew punches over and over hitting nothing but air, she moved fast using her size as leverage, her sharp elbow lands a solid blow to his throat, his hands fly to his throat and she takes the advantage as she kicked him in the back of his knee, he goes down.

I wait to see if he gets up, but he doesn't "Up Drew," I bellowed as Drew shakes it off moving to his feet, she moved barley avoiding his large fist but she landed another blow to his face. She won't let him hit her more than once or she might be done for. I watch her as she flipped him over her back. He lands, his body landing on the mat makes a thunderous noise but he stood "Sorry," I could hear her as she punched him in the temple, a sore spot also a good blow.

He was dizzy his body falling to the floor not able to continue "Ava, Victor," I can't help but smile as Four turns to the chalkboard and circles her name, I thought I saw a smile on his face. Does he know?

She limped off to Tris and Christina.

I couldn't help her. Christina smiled hugging Ava as she winced in pain "She is hurt," Tris touched her side "I will be fine," I heard moving closer, so I could.

"Next up—Molly and Christina!" my voice loud and clear as Christina cracks her knuckles, her friends panicked looking over her fight.

"I will be back in a few minutes," For says as Tris and Ava watch him leave them alone with me. I wonder what they're thinking.

Christina kicks Molly in the side. Molly gasps gritting her teeth like she's about to growl through them. A lock of stringy black hair falls across her face, but she doesn't brush it away, she is tough.

Al stands next to Tris and Ava but I turn back to the fight seeing Molly smirk at Christina, and without warning, dives, hands outstretched, at Christina's midsection. She hits her hard, knocking her down, and pins her to the ground. Christina thrashes, but Molly is heavy and doesn't budge.

She punches but Christina moves her head out of the way but Molly just punches again, and again, until her fist hits Christina's jaw, her nose, her mouth, I like Molly she has spirt. Blood runs down the side of Christina's face and splatters on the ground next to her cheek. This was nice to watch, but I felt guilty seeing Ava's face the color drained from it seeing her friend in that state.

"Oh no, come on Christina. Tris she will be okay," I heard Ava say.

Christina screams and drags one of her arms free. She punches Molly in the ear, knocking her off-balance, and wriggles free. She comes to her knees, holding her face with one hand.

The blood streaming from her nose is thick and dark and covers her fingers in seconds. She screams again and crawls away from Molly. I can tell by the heaving of her shoulders that she's sobbing, weakness but she is taking it.

Molly kicks Christina's side, sending her sprawling on her back. Ava looks to be clenching her teeth to keep from crying out, at the mere sight of Christina clutching her rib cage.

"Stop!" wails Christina as Molly pulls her foot back to kick again. She holds out a hand. "Stop! I'm…" She coughs. "I'm done."

Molly smiles, this isn't a real victory, I walk toward the center of the arena, and I make my movements slow, and stand over Christina with my arms folded. I say in a calm and quiet voice, "I'm sorry, what did you say? You're done?"

Christina pushes herself to her knees. When she takes her hand from the ground, it leaves a bloody hand print behind. She pinches her nose to stop the bleeding and nods.

"Get up," I say still calm. I grab Christina's arm, yanking her to her feet, and I all but drag her out the door.

"Follow me," I say to the rest of them. They will all see how I deal with weakness, not a very nice side of me. But then again was there a nice side at all?

I watch as they all gather standing near the railing. The Pit is almost empty; not like anyone but Four would try to put a stop to my own methods and for another, the Dauntless have different rules—rules that brutality does not violate.

I shove Christina against the railing.

"Climb over it," I say she looks at me with disbelief.

"What?" She says it like she expects me to relent, but her wide eyes and ashen face suggest otherwise.

"Climb over the railing," I say again, pronouncing each word slowly. "If you can hang over the chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue initiation."

The railing is narrow and made of metal. The spray from the river coats it, making it slippery and cold. Either she decides to be factionless or she risks death. Should be fun to watch.

I see out of the corner of my eyes Tris and Ava holding hands, Ava's face is angry and terrified at what I'm doing. She'll never love me.

"Fine," she says, her voice shaking, brave.

She is tall enough to swing her leg over the railing. Her foot shakes. She puts her toe on the ledge as she lifts her other leg over. Facing us, she wipes her hands on her pants and holds on to the railing so hard her knuckles turn white. Then she takes one foot off the ledge. And the other. I see her face between the bars of the barrier, determined, her lips pressed together.

She looks to be doing well for near a minute, but I timed it right, right then a wave hits the wall, and white water sprays against Christina's back. Her face strikes the barrier, and she cries out. Her hands slip so she's just holding on by her fingertips. She tries to get a better grip, but now her hands are wet.

I was thankful I was fast, my arms grabbed Ava as she rushed forward ready to help her friend, it's the little acts we value vibrate in my head. She doesn't stop trying to escape my arms, but I like having her there.

"I can kick you out of Dauntless for this, this was her punishment," I whisper in a cold tone but her eyes are on Christina, her fingertips blue, her face panicked.

I felt it before I even registered what happened, pain flared she rammed her head back nailing my nose, I dropped her in shock. She hit me, she actually hit me. "You hit me," I wasn't a question, but I grabbed her from the floor bringing her flat across my chest. Her friend lets out a sob it can be heard over the river, Ava tries to get free once again.

"DON'T GIVE UP CHRISTINA," I turn her hearing Al keeping the chant going, her blue eyes bore into mine with such a fierce desire to protect her friends. She'll never love me.

I could feel blood trickle down my face as she spoke "I would do it again, I don't give up on friends, I think she is brave for admitting she was done, Molly is a coward for preying on the weak," she was going to be trouble, damn her.

"Come on," I hear Tris say. "One minute left," she said louder, I sighed trouble, so much trouble.

Christina's other hand finds the railing again. Her arms shake so hard "Come on, Christina," Al and Tris say with Ava.

Another wave of water splashes against Christina's back, and she shrieks as both her hands slip off the railing. A scream launches from Ava's mouth. It sounds like it belongs to someone else, she tried but can't escape the prison of my arms.

But she doesn't fall. She grabs the bars of the barrier. Her fingers slide down the metal until I can't see her head anymore; they are all I see.

"Five minutes are up," Al says, almost spitting the words at me. I checked my own watch. Taking my sweet time, tilting my wrist, all while Ava is in my arms.

"Fine," I say. "You can come up, Christina."

Al walks toward the railing.

"No," I say to him. "She has to do it on her own."

"No, she doesn't," Al growls. "She did what you said. She's not a coward. She did what you said."

I don't respond, I like this kid's style. Al reaches over the railing, and he's so tall that he can reach Christina's wrist.

She grabs his forearm. Al pulls her up, his face red with frustration, and Tris runs forward to help. She's too short to do much good, but she grips Christina under the shoulder once she's high enough, and Al and Tris haul her over the barrier. She drops to the ground, her face still blood-smeared from the fight, her back soaking wet, her body quivering.

They kneel next to her. Her eyes lift to Ava, then shift to Al and Tris.

"All of you go back to the training room Four should be back, I have another Initiate to punish," I know I sounded cruel but Tris and Christina moved forward. She waved them off, seems she will take her punishment without problem.

I let her go but this time she landed on her feet "Move it Ava," I was leading her down a hall, she walked behind me as we walked further up and into a stone room. "You can't do things like that Ava, you can't think I will play favorites with you. She has to learn, just like you," I say to her, but she looked clueless.

"I don't think you will play favorites, you have no reason to," she didn't understand, I liked her a lot, I looked at her over my shoulder "You honestly don't, do you?" I was perplexed, I thought all the winking and smiles gave her an impression.

"You will get five lashes," that was an older punishment but I wanted her to be strong and also learn a lesson "Take your top off," she stood straight taking off the black top turning her body angled away from mine as she left the top on the table "Angel wings, don't worry I won't hit them," I heard the loud crack of the leather, I closed my eyes after each hit. Her back was bleeding but she didn't cry or ask me to stop.

Once… twice…three times…the fourth nearly sends me over the edge I can see it trickling down her back as I whisper five, letting the whip fall to the floor, Amar once gave me lashes.

"Next time, don't interfere,"

"I will not stand for something I don't think is right, I don't give up on my friends, she needed me so I was there," I held her training shirt, she wouldn't turn towards me she just held her hand out I dropped the fabric into it.

"I didn't like doing that Ava, you don't have to believe it, but I didn't," she whimpered while trying to get the top over the bloody lashes "Stop, you'll hurt yourself," I moved forward, my heart breaking.

"No more than you have Eric," she whispered her words cutting me like a knife my fingertips trailing as gentle as a feather over her back pulling fabric over it.

"Go to training," she started walking towards the door when I stopped her "I didn't want to hurt you, Ava," I put my palm on her face it felt soft, there was something warm and loving in her eyes as they met mine. My thumb brushed over her small nose, cheek, even her kissable lips, before footsteps could be heard. I opened the door, she walked out as I stood watching her feeling disgusted with myself. I wrote the two punishments in the book before leaving.

I watched her at dinner, and again snuck into the dorm late at night seeing her sleeping her back bandaged up. I placed a kiss to her cheek as I walked out running into Jeb.

"Watch Ava, report anything to me."

"Sure," he said while we walked back towards the Pit.

Four was coming from the Ward, a sheet of paper held in his hand "Stay away from Ava, Eric. For whatever reason you are acting any such way towards her, stay away from her," he said his voice calm, it always made others scared, but I smiled.

"I don't have to Four, so it is true. I am taking it she doesn't even know," I laughed but Jeb look worried.

"No Ava doesn't know, I just found out she is my sister. I'm giving you this one warning, I will put you down if you make the unwise decision to not keep your distance," with one cold look he walked off, not giving me the chance to respond.

"You know as well as I do, Four is dangerous, very dangerous," Jeb said looking over his shoulder at Four who turned left heading to his apartment, only three doors from mine.

"I can deal with Four," but I wasn't sure, honestly I wasn't. He was lean and some sort of Dauntless prodigy. I developed hard muscle and worked hard, but now something was on the line, Ava.


	4. Eric 4

**Hello, as you all known I own nothing except new characters and ideas. Again I apologize for lack of posting, please know I am not stopping any of my stories.**

If I wasn't watching her Jeb was, but luckily she just stuck to her group of friends all the time. I enjoyed looking at her as she was looking over the Chasm with Tris while talking but much too low for me to hear, both girls looked so serious their eyes full of fear. I wanted to make sure she never felt that way, but was this right for me to feel this way about her? She would never feel the same way.

"Stop playing with her," I knew my voice cracked like a whip. "I don't have all day." My voice doesn't waver, if I have to be cold then I will be.

Ava gives me a look that says she wants to kill me but I just shrug my wide shoulders. So brave and loyal. Peter hits Tris in the face, he doesn't stop, he likes it too much, he lands a hard kick to her chest, and she is down, not unexpected. It takes a little but she is up, Tris is covered in blood, stumbling around. But that doesn't last, Peter is relentless.

I watched as four leaves seeing Tris not able to take on Peter, Ava was on the verge of jumping in. "ENOUGH!" Ava's loud voice rang clear, but he doesn't stop, he just kicks Tris in her bloody face, not very brave to hurt the weak, we are still protectors.

"Sorry Softie," he smiled but my deep voice boomed "So, Peter, was she down and not moving?" this was to appease Ava.

"Yes," Peter says looking at me, but he is ruthless it shines in his eyes.

"Well we don't prey on the weak in Dauntless, we aren't cowards," I towered over Peter, who was red and angry. "Al, Edward take Tris to the ward now," my eyes fall on Ava "Ever think of shutting up," I rather her stay out of other Dauntless leaders attention.

"No, not really. This is what I think about," She was fast her small fist moved before anyone could blink, Peter was on the floor holding his right eye "I can't wait until I get you Peter, because I am going to rip you apart," I was so turned on right now.

"Go now, its six, head to dinner," I turned my hand catching Ava by the shoulder "I want to talk to you a minute Ava," I tried to make my tone softer, she looked up at me with those heartbreaking eyes.

"Do you know Four?" I asked once everyone had shuffled out of the room and the doors were shut, leaving me and Ava alone.

"He is my trainer, so yeah…" she gave me a confused look, I shook my head, silly girl "No, before here." I know she got Erudite as her Aptitude result so she was very smart.

"No Eric, if I may ask, what you are implying?" I couldn't help but just smile at her "Nothing shortcake, get dressed for dinner," she gave me one last look before leaving.

I don't see her at dinner, my heart rate picks up as I walk to the dorms thinking she fell asleep, but nothing. I walked through the maze of stone tunnels getting angry but when I turned a corner by the dining hall there she was leaning against the wall her face pale. "Why are you just standing there?" she spun her eyes wide until she saw it was only me, they became soft her eyes lingered on my hair. I had hoped she liked it, it was shaved on the sides, the top was short I gelled it to the side or back it depends.

"Trying to figure out why there isn't any fresh fruit," she mused out loud, I wasn't sure if I believed her excuse.

"Amity won't supply us," I gave her a wary look "Why?" she grew up in Amity, we are so different, at least our two factions but now she is Dauntless, my Dauntless she just doesn't know it yet.

"I don't know, because we are Dauntless," I smiled taking a knife from my back pocket cleaning my nails, acting like being alone with her wasn't making me nervous "I am heading to Amity right now," her voice was full of emotion as she walked away, but she stopped turning around "Aren't you coming? I can't leave without a Dauntless."

"You honestly think you of all people can get the leader, Johanna, to provide the Dauntless with fresh fruit, grains and vegetables?" she was all cute when she was determined, but I had no faith she could.

"Come and find out," I was game, we walked out together. The sky dark but the train was running "You ready shortcake," I smirked as I started running my legs much longer.

"As I will ever be," but she ran as fast as she could and managed to grasp the handle pulling herself up her feet on the ledge of the train car, I smiled my hand out without thought she placed hers into mine. I pulled her the rest of the way in, away from the ledge. "It will be a little until we get to Amity," my voice was deep and menacing, it always was unless I tried to soften it for her, only her.

I was leaning against the edge of the door watching her sitting I could tell her back was still hurting her at times, making my heart twist. "You're very impressive, a prodigy even." The way she looked up at me so innocent, it sent shivers down my body.

"I always picked things up easy," she winked at me, I smiled "I think this is a wasted trip, but not like I really mind," I admitted, I was confused with everything I was feeling, they are new raw emotions.

"It won't be wasted," she was rather determined. Time was slipping by, I knew she was watching me "Up," my hand was out, it was so warm once hers was in mine. "See the lights, that's Amity," I could see the fields with the large dome it was far but could be seen, I have seen it one time before now.

"JUMP," she did letting out a strangled cry before I held her in my arms, I should just carry her the rest of the way "I am fine, it was just my back," I contorted my face but set her on her feet. We walked through the grass until we reached the trees, lights shimmered the adults could be seen talking under the dining hall.

"Let me talk Eric, seriously don't talk," she gave me a brilliant smile "Fine, just this once," I agreed, but just this one time.

As we got closer Johanna the leader of Amity could be seen smiling. It wasn't until we are at least twenty feet that Ava made our presence known "Mother," I heard her say, oh, maybe she could work something out.

"My child, come let me see you in the light," she walked a little faster, Johanna didn't look faint seeing her in all black or me who stood at Ava's side like a dark shadow.

"Oh my child, you have grown. Come drink and eat, the both of you," we are welcomed to the table. She must see old friends who smile and wave "Ava, peace and love," a girl smiles hugging Ava making her wince in pain, I am ready to rip her small head off.

"Hailey, you look as bright and as the radiant sun. Go with peace and love," she smiled, it's too happy here, I was sick, sitting down. "Eric don't eat the bread," she whispered in my ear "I like bread,"

"Don't eat the bread," in a firmer tone so I just set the bread down with a grunt before taking plenty of others things "Mother, I came to speak to you, if I could have a few words in private,"

"My child, of course," the love could be heard in her tone, I stayed as they walked off. I rather be by Ava's side, not here waiting for my control to slip, they all laugh and smile.

I watched until I saw them walking towards us, I was up moving seeing Johanna whisper to a male before the Hailey girl stopped in front of Johanna and Ava "Hailey get some Healing cream for Ava. Ava please introduce me to this man," her adoptive mother said, her smile wasn't real, she looked at me in such a way, she was reading me.

"Mother Johanna, this is Eric he is my Dauntless leader. Eric, this is my mother Johanna," I liked how she said my Dauntless leader, it just made me happy.

"Johanna," I held my hand out as did she "Eric, I hope Ava is well taken care of,"

"She is, she is doing very well. Better than anyone believed possible, only if she would listen," I smiled, she wasn't impressed or intimidated by me like most would be.

"Ava has convinced me and Amity. We will, once a month, bring two truckloads of the freshest fruit, grains, and vegetables to Dauntless, Robert will drive you back with a month's worth tonight. Now child it is near eight, hurry you need rest, here is the cream use it well. Go with peace and love." Her smile was filled with love.

"I go with your love and peace in my heart mother," she didn't stop her tears, I moved closer to Ava "We have to go now, Ava," I had to say, we watched from the truck until her mother faded from sight, then she was gone.

"How did you? Our leaders couldn't do it" I was impressed with her, everything about her other than she had a stubborn steak a mile wide.

"I told you I would, it's done," she smiled brightly up at me. She was leaned against me, dozing every so often, I just watched her making sure she was safe.

Max and her fucking brother stood at the entrance when we pulled up, I was the first out with her behind me "You took an initiate out? What were you thinking?" Max yelled but there had to be another reason, he wouldn't dare raise his voice at me. "We are allowed to Max, I haven't broken rules." I smiled at Four seeing the dam of emotions near breaking.

"I told you to stay away from her," Four says but his eyes say a lot more, he had a calm rage building up inside.

"Excuse me, I am still right here. I know no rules have been broken, we went to Amity, I talked Johanna into providing Dauntless with fruit, grains, and vegetables," she interrupted us, but Max laughed "Doubtful," I would deal with him later.

"She did," I said looking at Max, death written on my face.

"Get the initiates to unload all this," I said when they saw it, four smiled at Ava walking in the compound, we waited seeing Al and the rest walk out "Well get to unloading this, now!" I barked making them jump even the Dauntless born had to help.

"How did you?" Max smiled his hands behind his back "I am good," she went to help but Four stopped her with soft hands "No, you don't have to help,"

"Why doesn't she have to help," Peter's mouth went off "She is the reason Dauntless has all this and now every month two truckloads, everything we didn't have before." I said in a menacing voice as Max looked impressed, I rather him and the other leaders not notice her, I just have this feeling about her.

"Eric we have to go talk to the other leaders," Max thanked Ava before we walked in, once we were alone he spoke "Your mother has been impossible, she has sent multiple messages." I sighed, I forgot about her plans for days.

"I will deal with mother," I walked off to the control room before Four showed up. "I was busy, I will be at Erudite in days, no need to harass Max. Everything is going as planned,' I sent it before deleting all traces of it.

I sent Jeb to check on Ava since I had to deal with Marie and her anger, I was done messing with girls, and I had been since I saw her jump from the train.

"She was sleeping, her hand in Christina's, they moved their beds closer together," he reported. Tris, Christina, and Ava are as close as sisters, I should try and be kinder to them, but even I know it's impossible.

"That's fine," I walked away to deal with pressing matters.


	5. Eric 5

**Hello, just letting everyone I know I own nothing except new characters and events. I make no money from writing fanfiction and all rights go to the rightful owners. Character pictures and outfits are on Polyvore.**

I stood waiting for Jeb seeing her walking from the dining hall, her blue eyes moved up as she passed "You hardly ate," I spoke up as she passed me, I had to hear her voice, I see Jeb walking up a few Dauntless in his way.

"I ate enough, plus nothing sweet was out," her smirk made my day, she tried to be as hard core as she could but she couldn't hide her heart she just adapted to her surroundings, ever changing. Tris was at her side, I worried every day, if I believed in a higher power I would pray she wasn't what I thought.

I watched them whispering as they walked out together, I turned back seeing Jeb sitting down watching me "She was in fact talking to someone from Amity, I guess Tris was the one talking to the male, it was a female Ava was talking to. Four gave them a talk but it didn't seem to faze them. Ava has been helping Tris train after dinner," I gave a nod my fingers twisting the metal in my eye as I thought about what she was talking to anyone about, she shouldn't be talking to Amity now, she is Dauntless.

"I will deal with her later," I said gaining a few looks.

I walked away heading towards the kitchen "I need one slice of cake, chocolate with Vanilla icing a large E in chocolate," I ordered seeing Harlow rushing to do it, I just stood like my spine was made of metal until she hurried back in with my order.

"Here you go Eric," then she rushed back off, I walked the stone halls to the dorm seeing Al, but he scurried out as I walked to her bunk, her private chest locked. But that wasn't a problem, I had the extra key to unlock all of them. Ava's was neat, I smiled setting her cake in leaving it unlocked just so she knew, and I turned walking out without another word.

I did see her and Tris talking as they walked back to her dorm, I was going to a meeting before the games began.

"I knew you had a thing for the girl," I turned seeing the only female leader of Dauntless Marie, her eyes narrowed in dislike, I knew this would happen.

"I will make this clear Marie, you will leave her alone. Not only that but you will forget you even found out I like her, you will not like what I become if you proceed to be so ignorant." I said in a low voice, making her back up but she was Dauntless enough to try and stand up to me.

"A child Eric, I won't allow it you are forbidden from such things with her," I snapped my hand wrapped around her small neck, her eyes as wide as they can go. I lifted her off her feet putting force into the motion, just so she got the point "You have no say Marie, Ava is mine. I will kill you if you make an unwise decision to keep opening that mouth." I said close to her face my breath hitting her neck as I dropped her.

"Fine, have her then," she walked off fast as I followed her to the meeting room, she better hope her mouth would keep her alive. For Ava I would kill, betray all.

"It's just a short meeting, Eric your mother will be here before they start part two. I hope you have fun tonight," Max said as I walked out, I had better things to do. I met up with Jeb and a few others, Four was in the group as well.

"Well lets go wake them up," I smiled, but I felt bad she needed her sleep. We moved as one not making any noise to alert them we are coming.

The dorm was dark, the sound of snoring could be heard Jeb and a few others turn on their flashlights, I can only glance at her sleeping form her hair in a halo covering the pillow, her lips slightly parted her legs pulled up under her covers. I turned looking over the dorm my voice boomed out "Everybody up!"

Her eyes jolted open, her body was out of the bed looking around until her eyes locked with mine, she was wearing only a T-shit her legs on display I move my eyes seeing her friend Christina in the same state only her arms are crossed over her chest.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks," I say in a serious tone "We're going on another field trip." I look at her one more time before I turn with the other Dauntless, we leave them to dress.

Now we wait by the tracks, but not for long we see them coming, but my eyes see her talking to her friends her hair tied back, reveling her slender neck. "She looks a little upset to have been woken up," Jeb whispered but I could hear the amusement in his tone.

"I can see this," I said back as Four looked over at us his face calm.

"Everyone grab a gun!" I barked out they all rush toward the pile. Ava was the closest to it she takes one after shoving a carton of darts in her back pocket, slinging the gun across her chest.

"Time estimate?" I ask Four, but honestly I know it by heart.

Four checks his watch. "Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" hate could be heard if you knew him, I did.

"Why should I when I have you to remind me of it?" I say shoving Four's shoulder.

A circle of light appears on my left, far away. It grows larger as it comes closer.

Four and I are the first to get on the train we watch them run, Ava not waiting for Christina or Will or Al or Tris to follow her, runs her hand braced on the car door handle as I grab her picking her up, just wanting to touch her, a burning need to "You look tired, maybe too much chocolate," I felt her heat as my breath touched her ear.

"Never enough," her smile was the one I knew I couldn't live without, all these emotions I have never felt before are at the very surface. Four came over pulling her way to Tris who was now on the train. He was blocking me at every turn, I growled frustrated.

Once everyone is in Four speaks up.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." The car sways and Four grabs the side of the doorway for balance. "This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" someone shouts, I couldn't fathom his stupidly.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," says Four, raising an eyebrow. "You get to win, of course."

"Darts, not much of anything," Molly smiled but I just shot her, it hit her in the leg, she slid down the wall in pain "It feels like an actual gun shot," I grinned they all got the point after seeing the example I left of Molly.

"Four and I will be your team captains," I say looking at Four. "Let's divide up transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first," I offer trying to show her I could be nice but I never thought he would be as calculating.

"I want the Stiff and the Softie," Four says, I should have known he would take Ava just so she wasn't near me.

Four leans against the door frame and nods. The moonlight makes his eyes shine, he acts as if it's nothing. A faint undercurrent of laughter fills the car. Heat rushes into my cheeks.

"Got something to prove?" I ask smiling the smile I liked "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?" I felt her eyes like hot daggers, she wasn't either of those but I had a front, an act so to speak.

Four shrugs. "Something like that."

"Your turn," says Four.

"Peter."

"Christina."

"Molly." I went on, he didn't stand a chance choosing the ones he was.

"Will," says Four, biting his thumbnail.

"Al."

"Drew." I wanted him, he was ruthless.

Ava is looking around, her eyes look as if she is trying to put a puzzle together.

We finish choosing teams, I smirk at Four. "Your team can get off second," I say, just because I wanted to get off being close to her was without physical touch was driving me mad.

"Don't do me any favors," Four replies. He smiles a little. "You know I don't need them to win." I wanted to kick him in the chest so he would fly off the train.

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off," I snarl, biting down briefly on one of the rings in my lip. "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then." But my eyes flicker to Ava, she is angry, angry for how I am talking about her. I have to do something as I walk a few steps closer to her but her brother moves to block me his eyes cold as ice. They jump.

I jump a minute later "I will make your lives hell if we lose, I hope you get my meaning. They are weak, we have strength our side," I say looking at each one of them.

"Yeah, but he took the ones who can move fast. I mean hey I don't like them but Tris and Ava along with Christina are a hell of a team." Peter said as Al picked him up this was his first sign of anger.

"Don't you talk about them, you are pathetic," he tossed Peter to the floor without a care. "I was trying to be nice assfuck, or have you never heard a compliment?" Peter growled.

I knew he was up to something "That makes no difference," I say but it did more than I knew.

We moved into formation, an army built of strength with the tank guarding the flag up high, they stand no chance of finding it. I wait hidden, I shouldn't have been surprised seeing two flares hit the ground they were here. I fired hitting one. When Four showed himself, I fired, it seemed we run out of bullets, as he used one of mine to shield himself coming closer.

I felt pain flare in my shoulder I fall to my knee before I land on my back, I gritted my teeth "I am not weak or scrawny," her eyes alight with the heat of battle, but I didn't count on her shooting me a second time, my chest was feeling as if it would explode. I ripped the dart out tossing it to the side "Damn her," I cursed a dark chuckle escaping.

We lost. My anger was about to flow over, but I was also proud she was able to win. I was torn should I be happy or angry, maybe I could be both.


	6. Eric 6

**Hello and sorry for not posting for a bit, my daughter was in the hospital.**

I watched her walk into Dauntless with her friends, she was safe.

I woke up the next morning in a foul mood, between not getting enough sleep, worrying about Ava and the plus side of dealing with two pissed off women my life was grand. I had to protect Ava and in turn the stiff, but not like I would alert them I was. But we will see if I am right about the trouble times two that they were, I stand looking at my bare chest covered in Tribal tattoos before pulling on the black tight fitting cotton shirt.

I left my small apartment seeing Four leaving his heading to the dining hall, I hated how I couldn't do anything to him, it would hurt her and that wasn't something I wanted to do. I twisted the metal ring in my eyebrow as I walked down the stone path leading to the cold stone tunnels, Dauntless moved giving me a wide girth as I walked.

"So Four, you got lucky last night. It won't happen again, it is peculiar how a pack of weaklings can defeat a pack of strong Dauntless." I called out he turned a smirk clear on his face.

"It isn't about brute strength, my team won because they were strong physically and mentally, unlike the goons you had backing you Eric. I see the way you look at my little sister, I gave you enough warning. You will stay away from her," he was fast, I loathed to admit he was. He pinned me to the cold stone wall, pain flared as he caught my right side "Stay away from Ava, Eric." He was gone in an instant, no one saw this as I checked my side a large black, purple and blue bruise was already forming but I brushed it off, there was no way in hell I was staying away from her, ever.

Jeb was waiting as I entered the hall, my eyes moving to her normal table seeing her dressed for training eating fruit with her friends, the stiff happened to look over seeing me watching Ava, she broke eye contact looking at Christina.

We sat next to Kyle and Max, Marie was walking over "Good morning Eric, you look to be in a foul mood," Max was soft spoken.

"Isn't he always," I grabbed Kyle before shoving him over the bench watching with mirth as he landed on his back. 'Shut it or I will cut your tongue out," I peeled the apple's skin off with my knife clearly making a show of it, I knew the second phase was upon us, now I had to be on guard. I had a feeling I was in deep, I am going to reap all I have done knowing I couldn't change any of it, it was simply too late we are weeks away from the beginning. All I could do was protect her, but I doubt she needed my protection.

"Hey man, you do know you owe me another tattoo," Jeb broke the tension and me from my thoughts, I turned with a smile "I do, tonight Tori will do it," I finished my plate knowing today we start throwing small knifes, I had this feeling she was not trained but maybe Johanna knew she would come here so made games that would help her later in life here, so she would do well.

Johanna was Candor deep down, her undying love for Ava was very evident, I knew I had fallen head over heels for her, even years ago I knew I had. I shoved away from the table walking out, the room was empty as I stood ridged waiting.

Initiates filed in, Ava was with her four friends all chatting with innocent smiles. I stood in the middle of the room with Four a few feet away from me, he was still watching me.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one," they all looked scared, I noticed as I looked over them all." You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives." Frozen in some kind of fear none moved "Now!" I barked causing them to scatter like roaches.

I try not to notice the Stiff, Christina and Ava huddled together whispering, I hated not knowing what secrets they are whispering to each other. I turned away from them, what I couldn't help was glaring at Four every few minutes. Who was he to tell me to stay away from her?

Four steps up showing them how to toss the knife, I watched as it sailed before embedding into the target dead center, he went through the process a few times for them. "Line up," I ordered them seeing this time they got the message.

I pace behind them watching seeing if they had actually paid attention, the stiff and Ava practice without a knife in hand getting the movement down before trying, it sails from her hand hitting the center of the target, she was just like her brother, damn it. I hear the stiff tease Peter, I can't say he didn't deserve it as I moved on to Christina watching as she makes a pig like sound but her knife hits her target, not the center but good enough. As minutes ticked by Al was still the only one to not hit any part of his targets, for all his strength he was a dud in this section.

I move fast, getting close to him "How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" I snarled my vice dripping with hate, I saw the way he watched Ava, well the stiff too but I didn't give a shit about her big nosed ass.

Al looks scared as he tries to his credit to impress me, we all hear and see the knife clatter to the floor a few feet to the right after it hit a wall. "It-it slipped," he stuttered at me but I wasn't in the mood.

"Well, I think you should go get it," I say in a sly tone as I scan the other initiates' faces—everyone has stopped throwing again—these degenerate assholes, "Did I tell you to stop?"

Knives start to hit the board again as they resumed. I wasn't really angry at Al, it was Four and my mother, everything was just boiling over and he was just the person to feel my wrath.

"Go get it?" Al's eyes are wide. "But everyone's still throwing."

"And?"

"And I don't want to get hit."

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you." I smile a little, but it's not a very nice smile either, my eyes dark and cold "Go get your knife."

Al doesn't usually object to anything the Dauntless tell him to do. He's not afraid, that I can tell. He's reached his limit, a person will only bend so far before they break. He wasn't far from his breaking point.

He sets his jaw, a determined look his dark eyes.

"No," he says.

"Why not?" my dark eyes fix on Al's face. "Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?" says Al. "Yes, I am!"

Honesty is his mistake. Not his refusal, I could have dealt with refusal but not this little act of cowardice. "Everyone stop," I barked out, some dropped their blades and the sound of metal against concrete echoes through the room.

"Clear out of the ring." My eyes fixated on Al. "All except you."

"Stand in front of the target," my voice clear. Al's big hands shake. He walks back to the target

"Hey, Four." I just have to bring him into this as I look over my broad shoulder. "Give me a hand here, huh?"

Four scratches one of his eyebrows with a knife point while he approaches me not looking happy at all. He has dark circles under his eyes and a tense set to his mouth—he's as tired as I am.

"You're going to stand there as he throws those knives," I say to Al, "until you learn not to flinch." Al was too soft, he cried for two days for his family, he wouldn't put his all into any fight.

"Is this really necessary?" says Four. He sounds bored but I doubt he really is. At first we just stare at each other in silence. Seconds pass while my fingernails bite into my palms drawling blood, this little bitch.

"I have the authority here, remember?" I say, so quietly I can barely hear myself. "Here, and everywhere else." But I knew everyone heard me, Four just stares back.

"Does it make you feel better to say that Eric, I mean anyone can tell you have been dying to say that to Four. But question is are you only a Dauntless leader because of Four's refusal of the position offered two years ago, around the time you got it," I turned slowly hearing Ava, she just couldn't shut her trap. But yes it hit a cord, but I was the better leader with my ideas and unsoften nature.

Before she blinked I was standing in front of her small body, she gave a small flinch before it vanished just like my composure. "I like your fire, but it's a little out of control," I shouldn't have but I did my hand came across her face, the loud echoing sound vibrated through the room. She fell to the cold floor her eyes lit up with fire "Do it again," she spat at me in her justified fury.

"We don't hit women, or real men don't," I looked to Four, now the fury in his eyes almost made me back down.

"Edward take Ava to cool down," Four says his eyes soften as he gazed at her, I growled seeing Edward carrying Ava out, petting her wavy hair. Then the stiff takes a stand, but I just let Four toss knifes at her until he drawls blood. But my mind is racing, I can't believe I hit her, what was wrong with me.

I can't seem to take my eyes off her at dinner, seeing silver around her neck I knew she wore an Amity symbol around her neck, I let it go but it was a reason to talk to her. "Look at her Eric, her pretty little face all messed up, nice job," Marie smirked as she walked away I heard her laugh.

"Whack job that girl is. But man you messed up," Jeb said his mouth full, all I did was nod looking back at Ava who smiled at Al, my blood starting to boil once again.

She leaves alone, it is was now or never. I make my way out blocking her in "You can't have that, I have let it go until now. Max noticed it," I was leaned against the stone wall watching her as she turned.

"Noticed what Eric, obviously not your charming personality." She snapped out her arms crossed against her stomach.

"Your necklace Ava, hand it over," I watched as her face fell, but she removed it slowly I had no plans on destroying it, I would keep it for her. I moved standing in front of her as she dropped it into my palm.

"I am sorry, I don't like being talked down to. Especially in front of anyone, please don't think I would hit you," I try to make my eyes caring, she looks up into the dark pits. "I have no idea what you are capable of Eric, I see you can be sweet but also so cruel. You scare me, but you also see I can't back down from you," she said her voice soft but so confident.

"I like that about you, there is so much I like about you," I had no clue how to express my real feelings towards her, I never liked anyone but her. I mean yeah a fuck buddy, I liked to look at pretty girls but she had my heart, my loyalty and my soul if I still had one.

I had her back pressed against the stone wall, my hands pressed firmly on each side of her head letting the coldness of the wall stop the inferno she caused inside me. My hand moved touching her smooth skin, it was so soft my hands trailing feeling her before my lips touched her forehead, temple, cheek then I pressed my lips to hers it was a new feeling. This was perfect as she wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to lift herself up. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster, holding her close feeling the sweetness of her kissing, this sealed it she was mine.

Laughing could be heard as we pulled away from each other, I looked down the hall seeing a few Dauntless coming but when I turned she was nowhere to be seen, I gave a cold chuckle feeling the cold silver nestled into my hand "You're mine Ava Eaton," I said to no one. I walked with a single purpose the dorms are empty as I hurry sitting on her bed penning a small note.

"You're mine-Eric" I slipped it into her chest before walking out knowing I had to send mother another message before she showed the fuck up.

Max was waiting a frown on his face "I find your mother horrible, I am sorry you grew up with her. But on a sad note she is coming," I punched the wall in my fury, damn her to hell.


	7. Eric 7

I sit on the floor of my apartment my back pressed against the cold wall, I couldn't sleep with so many thoughts running through my head. My mother was coming, this I couldn't stop, she needed to see the progress for herself, if I believed in some higher power now would be the time. I prayed Ava stayed in the shadows, not even coming to my mother's attention for the short time she is here. Max was just a pawn, hell all of Dauntless was pawns on her chessboard.

A knock was sounded through my apartment; it was three in the morning so this had better be very good news. The pads of my bare feet hit the floor, I wasn't in any rush to answer it, knowing I have already talked to Jeb at midnight. But when I open the door it's Lauren in just a short top "I missed you Eric," I warned her, I wasn't going to do that to Ava, Ava was my girl; my only girl.

"I assume you have a severe head injury Lauren; I was very sure I made it clear I wasn't going to fuck with you anymore. You meant nothing, I have a girlfriend, soon she will also understand she is mine." Yeah this thought plagued me, I knew Ava was smart she did get an Erudite result for her aptitude test. But did she fully understand we are a couple now? I didn't fully think she did, she was very sheltered in Amity.

Lauren was staring at me when I looked back at her "Seriously, Eric? She is a damn kid," she snapped but I grabbed her before anyone came looking. Her body made a crunch as it impacted the wall "Stay clear of her, I will kill you then just toss your pathetic ass into the chasm with no one wiser. You are stupid, you were just a shitty lay didn't you know I was also banging Marie and Shauna. I suggest you act like this conversation never happened, leave now before the very idea of your face blue and bloated becomes a reality." I looked her in the eyes, her fear was clear as the morning sky. Lauren was shaking like a leaf when I released her, she ran as if a wild dog was after her, I just walked back into my apartment shutting the door.

I woke with a start, needing to hurry and change clothes.

I pulled on my black pants with a matching black shirt the clung to my muscled body, it never hurt to try and impress her. I gelled my hair, brushed my teeth just in case, plus I rather keep my teeth. I was walking out when I grabbed my black jacket leaving to the dorms to have a little talk with the initiates about Visiting day.

She was already up making her bed; it was very nice as she took a stray hair from her pillow. I just watched her for a few seconds she was dressed in a black lacey dress with very thin straps, her sandals wrapped up her slender legs. Ava was wearing black around her blue eyes her hair waved down her back as I called attention to myself, I was so needy for her sole attention.

"Attention!" I called out in a loud voice, she turned her eyes boring into mine. I remember the way her soft lips felt as they over mine. I tried to fix a lock of hair that fell "I want to give you some advice about today. If by some miracle your families do come to visit you…" I scan their faces, sadly a lot of family never comes, I smirk. Both my parents came every visiting day for two years now I asked them not to."…which I doubt, it is best not to seem too attached. That will make it easier for you, and easier for them. We also take the phrase 'faction before blood' very seriously here. Attachment to your family suggests you aren't entirely pleased with your faction, which would be shameful. Understand?" she rolls her eyes, but I act as if she didn't just defy me.

She and her friends are walking out of the dorm room when I stop her, I need to touch her. "Try and control yourself Ava. You look gorgeous," she did, she always did even when she first woke up her hair looking like a haystack, a pissed off look on her face she was gorgeous to me.

"Thank you Eric," my fingertips are rough but they touch her jaw for a second before anyone can see "Come on Ava," Tris says in her black dress, she just doesn't look good to me.

"Coming," she smiled before walking off. I was half right, a lot didn't show, but some did as the Stiff walks with her Stiff mother, but the way the mother holds herself tells me she was an Abnegation transfer. I walked around watching like the other Dauntless leaders as family's smiled, talking but you could see the space dividing them now. Well except the Stiff whose mother had her arms draped over her shoulder and Ava who was hugging, bouncing with excitement having her mother here.

I smiled as Jeb and his older brother goofed off close to Ava, Jeb waved to her she gave him a small smile before her, the stiff and their mothers walked towards Four who was leaning on the railing watching as well. He was a thorn in my side. Four, I loathe I can't call him Tobias, talks to them, Ava laughs and smiles. But he must have bid them goodbye, he walks away the four ladies watch him with solemn looks.

Ava and Johanna walk near the Chasm, I make my way over nearly hovering another Erudite with blonde hair from my way "Eric must you be so brass," I turned it was Cara with Will who was looking between us.

"Hello Cara, a pleasure to see you. I am sorry for nearly knocking you down, Will here is doing well, you should be proud," I had to talk she was a very old friend. "Eric let's not be coy, I know your IQ test score was near Jeanine, plus I saw her, I will let you go about your stalking now," she smiled as Will gave me a look.

"If I were you I wouldn't mention this conversation Will, not even to Ava, the Stiff and the loud mouth you're so found of," I snap.

"Who Will, do you fancy a girl here?" Cara chimed in cornering Will.

I looked until I saw her near the railings of the Chasm, I climbed sitting on the upper level railing. Max was talking but it was too low for me to hear, then he was smiling walking away as Ava talked to her mother ""I guess mother, I really only have to deal with Four and Eric," her voice at a normal level thank god, I liked knowing she was talking about me.

"Yes the man who brought you to Amity," her eyes lingering on Ava's, I knew she didn't approve of me, but it didn't bother me as long as it didn't keep Ava away from my arms, she would be going into them very soon.

"Yes, he is one of the five Dauntless leaders." Her voice soft as she said it.

"I am, the youngest too." Shit I shouldn't have talked, they both looked up seeing me. Ava looked shocked before she controlled her face, I didn't even realize I pulled out my dagger until I looked down. "An impressive feat for a man so young," her mother smiled "I thought so," I smiled back trying to get her to like me, it was failure.

"Hi Ava," I winked at her, she blushed it gave her face a nice glow. "Hello Eric," I bite down on my lower lip feeling the cold steel "Come mother we should move on from here, your clothes are getting wet," she made her escape, I didn't follow this time, rather her not think I was crazy, or a stalker.

But now I am sitting talking to Marie, Kyle and Max.

"We do nothing; Edward has left we have no real proof it was Peter. We have made them compete against each other this was bound to happen," I snapped grabbing her hair slamming her into the table "Ava said it was Peter, so it was she is all the proof we need cunt. But I could care less, let the Peter boy be for now," I calmed myself, but Marie backed away.

"Fine for now we do nothing, until a higher ranked one gets hurt," Max struck a chord, a very tense cord that could break at any moment, fuck this I had to find her as I marched out of the room, she was at the Chasm waiting.

"My number one, congratulations." When she turned I was shocked by her face, I thought she be happy at her rank but her face was pale, I don't know if it's fear or worry.

"What good does it do? Edward got a butter knife in the eye by Peter and Drew for second. Peter already offered me my warning. I am next on his hit list," she said abruptly her face pale, her eyes looking around. My blood turned cold, she was mine and no one would hurt her.

"Tris and I found Edward, cleaned the blood. Now I have to watch my back because Peter can't deal with being a third or even second!" she all but growled before sitting on the railing, this girl was going to kill me. I walked over my arms coming around her waist "Not a wise move sitting up there, Ava," I could hear the coldness seeping into every word I muttered, I was shaking inside with anger so I just carried her to an empty hall before I pressed my lips to her warm soft lips, she wrapped her legs around my waist her arms came around my neck, I near lost it when she bit down a little on my lower lip causing me to groan, I was trying to control my dick willing it to stay down.

I had to get away from her, I moved my lips pressing a sweet kiss near her nose "Go eat," I was trying to be gentle when I placed her on the floor "Hey," I say getting her attention, she looked up at me, a soft look in her blue eyes. "I meant what I said, Ava, you're mine," with another swift kiss I walked off.

I was on the hunt for Peter.

But the waste of space wasn't hard to find, I slammed him into the wall hearing his head crack. "Hello Peter," I snarled picking him up my massive hand wrapped firmly around his throat lifting him off the ground.

"So you did do it Peter, let's not lie. I don't care either way" I pulled the sharpened blade out touching his very pale face, I was beyond angry, I don't think I have ever felt such emotions.

"He provoked me," his voice was a whisper he couldn't breathe.

"Sure, by being better than you. I also heard you are going after Ava since she is ranked number one, is this true? I suggest not to lie," I drag the blade on the stone wall all he could do was watch as it getting closer, I smelled urine, hearing it hit the floor. Weakness.

"Yes, I told her to watch her back," you could hear the panic in Peter's voice, I snarled "I am going to make this clear, just this once Peter. If Ava gets hurt at all, I am coming for you, I will rip your intestines out while you are still alive then slowly torture you until you beg for death. If anyone hurts her, you better kill yourself before I find you. She is off limits. Do you understand?" His face was beet red, I couldn't stand the smell much longer.

"Y-YE-YES!"

"Good, glad we understand each other," I leaned in close. "I will kill you, like I have so many others. You will die so slow, so painful. I would hate to see your dear family here to collect your body," I smiled letting his body drop to the floor into his own fluids.

"I suggest you go clean yourself," I walked away leaving him in his filth.


	8. Eric 8

**Hey there, sorry for the delay first my second oldest was in the hospital for a week before her surgery then another two days, my son also had surgery in that very same nine days. Then a 24 hr. bug came in and fucked my house, but of course it was one kid at a time, because it makes it more fun to clean up vomit at 2am, 3am etc. for six days straight. Yeah enough of my drama, here is another chapter, don't own shit pertaining to this story. Please review…**

I was proud of her rank, she worked hard to get it she still kept her heart on her sleeve, or so mother said about bleeding hearts. A few other initiates didn't seem at all thrilled with Ava and her friends ranking, hopefully Peter was smart enough to back off.

"Head in the game Eric," Kyles smirk vanished as a growl was ripped from my chest, if he had any brains at all he'd learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Like I was saying they are starting their next phase, the fear stimulation's. Now it will be easier to determine if Dauntless has any Divergent, I highly doubt we do. No surprising times, or low records of fear have been found in two years." I had to say something.

"It isn't about low times, I had a low time for the number of fears I had. Anyone can learn this next week to control their heartbeat and motor functions, I will be going over any footage, there is so much to look for in the landscapes. One another note I have killed the last three Divergent my mother deemed unworthy of testing on. They are a plague and we are the cure,' I added my voice cold and even.

"This meeting is over, Eric stay behind," Max was head Dauntless leader, I stayed in my seat watching as Kyle, Marie, and Nate walked out laughing about some shit that I couldn't make myself care about. Max sat across from me once the door shut, his brown eyes looking into mine.

"I like you more now than I ever have, granted I made you leader because you do have a ruthless streak, not because your shark of a mother. But since our Amity transfer has arrived something good has happened with you. I mean if I wasn't so good at reading people I would be as clueless as everyone else here. I wish I never agreed with Jeanine, it is going to ruin everything with all free will taken by force, it isn't right. Now for my final statement if you do protect her, I want a promise you will protect Beatrice Prior as well, Tris is her best friend and you want her happy right. You see it as well as I do, but maybe the Divergent in them both is minimal we will find out very soon. Just don't do anything she won't forgive," he walked out without another word leaving me stunned, he knew, but Max was always good at things concerning body language and emotions.

I sat for a few more minutes; the day was being whisked away much faster than I realized. Dinner was only five hours away; darkness was already creeping into the clouded sky.

The Pit was packed some fighting for fun, some drinking it didn't matter some people shouldn't have any control of themselves, hazardous. I see Will with Christina both are flirting and smiling, Al is with them but he is looking around.

"Hey Eric, I can't find Ava or Tris. It has been four hours since I last saw them talking to Uriah. She isn't with her friends, they are looking for them, not in the training room, not in her dorm," Jeb rambled looking worried, worried about Ava or worried about what I'd do to him I couldn't tell. I've grown to understand that she is one of those people that one person alone can't keep track of. The only way I'd ever be able to actually track where she was at all times would be to implant a tracker under her skin. But I don't think she'd like that very much.

"Damn her," I stormed off heading to her friends "Where is Ava and the Stiff?" I barked out making them all jump back against each other. Their eyes wide with fear moved to each other's "We are looking for them," Al stuttered, I have no time for their ignorance.

I tore through Dauntless like a hurricane her bed was made, she wasn't in the shower, I think I'm scarred for life seeing Molly naked. She was gone, vanished, two hours of tearing this place apart, I saw Max coming from his office. She had to have left the compound, she would pay.

He gave me a nod as I passed him heading back to the pit, now it was even fuller, sitting in a group was Gabe, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and the Stiff with my Ava. All messing around laughing as I strode up hearing something, something that made my blood turn to liquid fire.

Gabe was flirting with my sunshine, "So Ava, I like a girl that can hold her own," his voice was confident, like a Dauntless male looking for a girl.

"I would assume a Dauntless man would like his women that way, no damsels in distress for you." But this laugh wasn't like her normal ones, she understood he was flirting and wasn't interested.

"Do you think you have better things to do Gabe," I used the deep hateful tone I could, he was going to get a real wakeup call soon. They all jumped to their feet as the Stiff tried to distance herself from me, Lynn even jumped up looking rather worried. "Uriah, you should be working on your training with Marlene and Lynn," I looked down at them my arms crossed over my chest, my eyes little dark caverns where demonic souls rest.

"Ava and you Stiff, I couldn't find you for a few hours. I will assume you were training, because you won't like what I do if I find out you left the compound," I trained my cold eyes on Ava but addressed them both, her face paled.

"We should go Ava," Tris took Ava's hand "Bye, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, and Gabe," it was like she was making a hasty escape from me. I turn on my heel staring at Gabe "We will have a nice chat later,"

Right now I have big problems, as Stage two starts today.

I watch her as she eats looking around same with the Stiff, they know and so do I, and I will assume Four will soon enough. I just hoped she would slip passed the gaze of my mother, maybe as Max put it she had a minimal amount of Divergent in her.

"The transfer's and Dauntless born are just bickering back and forth other than Tris and Ava, they get along very well with our Dauntless born, Christina is in between. But when I walked past Four called Ava in," Jeb said then left for his job, even he had to work.

"Thanks," I was already in front of my computer, with a stack of documents to be filled out, I hated this I wasn't in Erudite anymore but all this fucking shit fell on me. 

I pulled up her file, seeing her time was a mere two minutes. Her file was tampered with everything was manually entered, I deleted more. Making it look like a system error. Four now knew, he would be their first line of defense, I could help but without them knowing. I waited until the Stiff was finally done, her time was too low, another system error. I had a feeling I would be correcting much more than this, he could only do so much.

Now I went back to work, it wasn't all stalking her it was more being a Dauntless leader. Hours later Jeb walked in without knocking "Fiona picked a fight with Ava, Ava handed Fiona's ass to her. She was defending Tris, she is in the tattoo parlor Bud is starting on her new tattoo," then he vanished back out the with me hot on his heels.

Her body was pressed against the cool fabric of the parlor chair as Bud went to work it seemed to be the Dauntless symbol, as I set my hand on her shoulder. Bud saw me so he had stopped "So Ava, I was told you ran into a problem with Fiona and you handled it well. I need to talk to you after dinner, I would suggest you don't hide from me," I was putting enough force to make a small point not to hide from me, because I would find her.

"Of course," I smiled "Good. Bud this tattoo of hers is on my credit,"

"Sure thing sir," Bud smiled at me as I turned leaving her and her little gang alone, at least for now.

This girl has a death wish, I stand looking down over the dining hall my arms bare devoid of my normal jacket, I crossed my arms over my chest with a look of pure rage. Her eyes looked fearful as she hurried to her normal table with her friends they chatted her back tense as I watched her, before I vanished waiting for her.

"Just come with me," I was still in the shadows, she followed me through a maze of stone tunnels leading up, an apartment my apartment.

"Sit," I say trying to calm, she sat on my black bed, I never purchased more never a need until now. "I am getting other things, I am not here often," I looked around but she didn't seem to care.

"Oh, so why did you need to talk to me Eric?" her voice was low as she gazed up at me with those blue eyes, drawing me in for more.

"Many reasons. I don't want to see you riding on any males back again, it is shameful." I wanted to get this very important fact clear with her, it wasn't appropriate she did such a thing.

"Eric, Al is my friend nothing more," I just stare at her "You are mine, you shouldn't be hanging on another guy. I don't want you sneaking out of Dauntless again, I couldn't find you for hours." By now I was at the very edge of my bed glaring down at her smaller frame.

"Do I get a say if we are boyfriend and girlfriend Eric?" she snapped back at me.

"No, you already said yes when you let me kiss you." It was a cold hard fact she had to come to terms with.

"Well then you must have tons of girlfriends if that's all it takes," she said with such fire standing up ready to leave.

"No, that's all it took for you Ava. You want me, don't try and deny it, I want you, and I want you to be mine and only mine. I try for you," I could only hope she saw the real effort I put forth, I tried, it was all I could do.

"Fine, but if you hurt me we are done," no way in heaven nor hell we will ever be done, she was mine period. I kissed her with such passion her back hitting the bed, damn it I hope it didn't hurt her, her hair formed a halo around her small head, I let my hands touched her smooth face, her lips moving further up. "No Eric, that's a no go," her eyes telling me it wasn't the right time.

"This is enough…for now," my deep voice was husky and deep with my bottled up lust and maybe love, it was difficult holding it all back.

My lips trailing in leisurely kisses down her stern jaw moving to her neck making her moan "You like that," my breath hitting her wet neck, her eyes closing.

"Yes," it comes out as a purr I just do it again, a little rougher this time I was surprised her hand roaming under my shirt, I just tug it off it and over my shoulder. The way she looked at my bare chest made something inside me light up, her fingers soft as she traced over the tribal marks that covered me. Her body arched up placing those sweet lips to my Adams apple tracing it with her tongue before placing a kiss, her lips moved, nipping at my ear, my neck, I couldn't help it I groan my hands moved cupping her ass bringing her as close to my body as possible.

Our lips molded together again, our tongues battling for dominance, my body was covering hers, when a god awful knock rattled my door. BASTARDS!

"Go to the bathroom, I don't want anyone to know. They might think I play favorites," I was up walking to the door seeing Marie and Nate.

"Can we come in, we have things to discuss," this wasn't the time, but I wasn't supposed to turn them away if it was Dauntless problems.

"Hurry," Marie was eyeing me, I was flustered.

"Max wants to replace Kyle after the war has begun, he just isn't right. He wants Tobias, wants us to find a weakness and use that to gain him to our side," she smirked looking around.

"I already know all this," I snapped out they just delved into topic after topic about the serum, how it was to be administered. I grew tired after five seconds but near two hours had passed.

"Oh yes the real reason I came was an email, here," Nate held it out to me I took it opening it fast knowing it was from mother.

"Come and see me it is of utmost importance. Don't let your mother see you, son. - Father" this was new. I mean he wrote; I saw him more the any other transfer saw their parents but this had to be very important.

"Leave now," I barked tossing them out heading straight to the bathroom door it opened "I am sorry, I didn't know it'd take that long. It was Nate and another Dauntless leader, I have to go to Erudite now. I should be back by morning." I held her, her feet not touching the floor.

"I have to go, my friends will think something bad happened if I don't arrive back soon." a cruel look over took my face, they are cockblocking me without being here.

"Go get some sleep," I smiled it was easy around her, to be nicer. "I will, be safe." She had no problem as she placed her palm on the side of my face, we just looked into each other's eyes for what could have been minutes or eternity, I won't take less the eternity with her.

"I will walk you to the Chasm,"

"Okay," she stopped walking, looking up.

"You kept it?"

"I did," I would always keep it, it was a small part of her I could keep with me. I put my hand on the small of her back as to lead her out of the tunnel. A few Dauntless are milling around and hurry to move out of my way, she looks to have been punished so I wasn't worried about rumors.

I walked away from her heading straight out of the compound the train was ten minutes away. I knew my father sent for me for a reason, I prayed he could help me with a problem.

The way I felt around her was something new, the strongest emotion I had ever felt and the only one I felt like I needed. She brought this undying light into my life. I think this is what people call love, although I don't have much experience with love I believe I love her; I believe I'm in love with a girl who makes me feel like I'm alive, like I'm human.


	9. Eric 9

**I own nothing concerning Divergent, I just like to write whatever stories come to my head. So no money is being made from this story, in fact no money has ever been made from any story I have written. So here is another chapter, I figured I end this one during my second book since this is really My Choice from Eric's view, so you should read that one prior to this. Thanks now please review.**

I walk around my small apartment, taking my place at the window; I just stare out of the window, it is dark outside nothing can be seen, but it's still beautiful. Its near three in the morning, I am tired but sleep wasn't coming; with a sigh I walk from my house. I was dressed in black sleeping pants and nothing more, only very few Dauntless will be awake at this hour safe; I wouldn't be seen by anyone of importance. It's chilly, the faint glowing blue light shining down lighting the stone tunnels as I walk. My mind is so jumbled, had to protect Ava and in turn the Stiff, my mother was due tin five days' time, but my conversation with my father was still vibrating in my head.

My feet are cold by the time I reach the Chasm, it is stunning, wild and free the white water hitting the jagged rocks. I climb over before sitting on the railing, my long legs hanging over becoming wet and chilled.

 _ ***Flashback***_

I made my way through a back entrance, a secret passageway built in for the children when the war came to Erudite and it would. I had to make sure I wasn't seen by certain people, I hurried, my father was meeting me in a room off this floor. I wasn't disappointed when I slid into the room the door barely open before I closed it.

"Hello dad," I smiled his dark cold eyes had this twinkle in them, he turned taking off those ridiculous glasses.

"Eric, have you been well son? You look wonderful, something has changed?" he blurted out, he loved with everything he had, he never held back either. I knew deep down he was the one to understand me.

I sit across from him "Wont mother notice your absence father? I am well, but as per your other question, yes something has changed," his features so like mine changed, color came to his pale cheeks.

"I am very glad to hear you're well son. Your mother is very busy; she won't notice anything before I am back in my lab. What has changed Eric? I am concerned about your mother's plans, if I didn't hear rumor you met someone I wouldn't have called. Now understand I was given this information it wasn't a rumor." Damn it Cara, I knew she smelled of this information when she saw me stalking Ava she must have alerted father. I weighted my decision, in the end I was ready to turn against my mother.

"I figure; I owe Cara for this my it all be in my favor. I am in love, there is no denying it anymore. Her name is Ava, she is an Amity transfer this year, I assume you remember the Choosing Ceremony since you attended this year her adoptive mother is Amity's leader Johanna Mason. Well she is mine, I understand she doesn't know it yet we are keeping our relationship a secret because she isn't a member yet. The fire that girl has, she broke my nose dad, an Amity transfer. I hung her friend over the Chasm and she broke my nose." I was smiling now a real smile as father just listened to me ramble.

"She is ranked number one; she puts her all into anything she does. Her test result was Erudite but she is Dauntless there isn't a question about that. But well," now I looked at the wall my smile gone, vanished like the warmth from this room.

"Son she sounds amazing, but you must lesson your control, woman can't be owned she can't belong to you. She can love you, she can enjoy your company but she isn't yours my son. But I see something in your eyes, I am going to ask you is she Divergent?" I weighted my options again, he wouldn't betray me, he dies first. He was a great father; I have no clue why I even wanted to help mother.

"I figured it out, her time in the fear landscape is phenomenal. Four has been covering for her and the Stiff, her bestie, I have also been working behind the curtain so to say to help, I can't let mother know about her or the Stiff. Because Ava would do all in her small power to aid the Stiff." I vented my head dropped into my hands hearing his sigh.

"Son all is not lost. Divergent's aren't dangerous as your mother likes to say, it's just her brain works in a thousand different way's, it doesn't change who she is. What did I hear you say, small power? I think she has great power to hold you in such a way Eric. Now who is the Stiff?" he was right, I was instantly glad I came.

"Tris Prior, she is Andrew Prior's daughter. Her brother was the one who came to Erudite, Tris and the loud mouth are Ava's best friends they have been inseparable since they jumped from the train. Loud mouth is Christina, a Candor Transfer," my father understood Candor and their sheer inability to keep their traps shut for more than a minute.

"Oh Candor's. Well what are we going to do about your mother, I assume you rather her fail now." He glanced at my face, reading me as I gave a small nod. "Good, time is not on our side. I suggest to you, being a spy since time is too short as you know its days now. I will take it you're intelligent enough to send her cryptic messages aid her in any way, have your men turn when the war comes to front. Erudite has lost its purpose son, all we used to believe is not what they value now. After this damn war, I know in my soul Erudite will once again be all we used to value. But it is up to you, it will be a hard role to play, but if she is worth it, it will be your best plan," I was thinking, I could do this.

"She is worth it and so much more, I will do it." I left my father a few moments later, he wanted to hear more about Ava, I was all too glad to gush over her. On my way out I was seen "Eric, what are you doing here? I have seen you here far too often in fact, faction before blood right?" she hit a nerve.

"You don't believe that," I smiled her face turned cold "Oh yeah, so you picking on my baby brother Eric, what did I say?" she looked angry her blonde hair coming from her bun.

She tased me, it hurt like a bitch; I crumpled to the floor "Fucking crazy woman, why did you do that?" I knew why, I held my side getting to my feet her face was still angry.

"I told you not to pick on Will! Now I understand something big is going on, that your mother's sanity has flown the coop so to say. Now you better keep Will safe, I assume you are not going to side with Jeanine anymore. Guess your stalking victim has done you a world of good. Now I bid you goodnight," she never gave me time to talk she turned on her heel storming off near the room my father was in, I assume she is going to talk to him, or there wouldn't be a need to head in that direction.

I hurried out of Erudite before she came back with her trusty taser.

 _ ***End flashback***_

The white water hitting my knees nearly made me jump, I flip backwards landing on my bare feet heading to just peek in on her. I figured she be mad if I just took her to my room while she was sleeping so I settle on watching her sleep for a few comforting moments. Her hair like a halo around her head, her mouth slightly open small noises came from her, I smile leaving her to her slumber heading back to my bed, feeling I could doze for a couple hours now.

"I have to go to my office, Jeb. Keep an eye on her," I watched as Ava along with her friends wait outside the stimulation room, so I would need to be ready to fix anything Four missed.

"Sure thing man, I got her go do what you need to," he was a lifesaver, I was debating on leaving him with Ava while I turned spy. I clapped his shoulder before walking down the steps a few Dauntless messing around, all guards. My office was closer to the Pit, I entered it locking the door before I headed to my computer. I just had to wait until her name was entered, as it hadn't been yet.

I check to make sure she wasn't entered every few minutes, I make sure my paperwork in filled out and filed when her name pops up, damn her. This is her best time yet; she is killing me. The footage was erased, there was nothing more I could do, I couldn't change her time once that was manually entered. I sigh kicking my trash can across the room, I do however fix The Stiff's small incriminating footage was seen, now it looks like a wide range malfunction, maybe if we didn't live in stone tunnels, I smirk.

I finish my work before I lock up my office for the next couple hours. Jeb is in the Pit looking up at the Tattoo Parlor "She is talking to Tori with the Stiff." Jeb pointed she was resourceful to say the least, I laughed out loud. I remember she did Ava's and the Stiff's Aptitude test, her brother was Divergent from the rumor I heard, well I will have to make sure Tori is repaid for helping her as well, of course I don't know how but I will repay her one day.

"What has come over you, look at everyone looking at you like you've gone barmy," he laughed as well "I am insane, there wasn't ever a real question about it. She is safe up there, go get some rest you have work in a few hours Jeb," he looked tired, I felt a twinge of guilt making him watch her.

"I'll get sleep when I die, but yeah a few hours of rest won't hurt," he bounced off heading to the right tunnel, I just look at the parlor for a few moments longer.

It was the night mother was due.

Jeb reported that the loud mouth convinced the cook to give them cake batter, which was okay. It hit a nerve she was with Uriah and the other Dauntless born for hours learning a car game, but guess she ended up doing badly at it. She kept me on my toes having to fix things that Four left, I reported to my mother we had computer trouble so she sent over two men to fix it, so with that I did plant a virus.

But now I am standing in their dorms a large chalkboard in hand, waiting for them. Her gang walks in, she is next to Will, I would be malicious because she was next to him but for now I would let it go.

I watch as they whisper to each other, a low growl escapes my clenched teeth. I raise the board hanging it on the two hooks before I turn seeing her face, my number one.

I step aside making my way out, her eyes meet mine giving her a sly wink, her face made me smile as I walked out leaving her alone for now. I watched her and the Stiff head into the training room with Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah; Marlene and Ava sharing a muffin. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't glad she had some Dauntless born friends, they would stay loyal to her.

I was getting another Tattoo from Tori, when Four, Shauna, and Zeke walked into the training room, the younger ones filing out, Uriah had a massive red welt covering his forehead, Ava smiled at Four.

Later that night I stand in front of my mother, her hair short, her gray eyes dull like a robot, when I was younger I always debated if she was human or not.

"Good evening son," she smiled at me, she was late, thank god. Ava and the Stiff are in their dorms away from her.

"Mother, everything is going well," I answered her in a monotone voice, showing no emotions, better to deceive her.

"I am pleased to hear this, everything has fallen into place. I planted the evidence in Abnegation with a transfer, so in days' time everything will be in full order." She sounded pleased, for once in her life, but now I had to do everything in my power to turn it around.

We walk talking about our plan's, we are too close to the dorms now, at the end of the tunnel to them. "So far there haven't been any signs of it." I say wanting to move on from here, my mother gives a small nod.

"Well, you wouldn't have seen much of it yet," she replies, same cold tone of voice, as if none of the lives lost will mean anything. I was cold, but maybe something changed a little inside. "Combat training shows you nothing. The simulations, however, reveal who the Divergent rebels are, if there are any, so we will have to examine the footage several times to be sure." This time I nod, when a very fruity smell hits my nose, apples, cinnamon, and fresh grass, Ava was out of bed.

"Don't forget the reason I had Max appoint you," she says but I knew now I got this position on my own, it wasn't her at all. "Your first priority is always finding them. Always."

"I won't forget." She gives me a hug, but it is for show it lacks any real emotion. I watch mother until she can't be seen when I call out "Come out Ava," I knew she was there.

"I was getting a drink,"

"And stayed around to listen,"

"Well, I only heard the last few words, about finding them and you won't forget," her eyes innocent, but I knew better, I loved how she put her palms on my chest as she looked at me.

"Come on," she only had a top and panties on, this girl was going to be the very death of me. I snatch her up into my arms walking the tunnels to my place, it would be nice to kiss her in my bed "Someone might see," her voice barely a whisper.

"Doubtful,"

I toss her into my bed saying "I will be right back," while walking away to the small bathroom, I changed into my sleeping pants walking back out her body bathed in the blue light made her seem like an angel as it glowed around her.

"Who were you talking to Eric?" I sigh, I knew this was coming.

"Jeanine Matthews she is the Erudite faction representative, I met with her," my voice was tense my fingers brushing her soft hair from her face placing a kiss to her left temple as I climbed into my bed pressing my toned body into her softer one.

"Is something wrong Eric? You are looking for something, someone. Are they bad?" she was fishing for my thoughts, my thoughts on Divergent's.

"Nothing you need to worry about Ava," I try and say, but she pressed her palm to my face, her voice was soft "I miss you when you are gone, is that wrong of me?" I question her sanity, but at least I know she likes me enough.

"No, because I miss you even when I am in Dauntless." Our bodies so close together her breath washes over me, it smells of cinnamon. Our lips touch molding to each other hands moving over each other, I relished in the feel of her soft thigh's as my rough hands moved further up.

"You need sleep," I just pull her across my bare chest, her head rest I cover us, my fingers trace her back soft and steady.

I can't believe this shit; I wake to an unwanted knock on my door. I slip from her arms heading towards it before it wakes her "What do you need?" my voice was alerting Marie I was angry she came at this time, or any time for that matter.

"A meeting in thirty," she stated "Fine, leave now," the door shut in her face, I changed clothes before my lips touched her cheek, I placed a pair of older jeans from when I first came here and a sweater for her. "Sleep well love," the door shut a minute later.

"Eric,

I have never slept so peacefully, I'll miss your warmth and the way you hold me when I sleep tonight. Thank you. I'll miss you until I see you again, maybe even then. Thank you for lending me your clothes, your sweater goes half way down my thighs so I didn't need your pants.

~Love, Ava

P.s I doubt you'll be getting your sweater back."

I found this when I returned forty-five minutes later. I smile walking right back out to get some food, plus side is she would be there.

But she seems very angry when I get my food and taking my seat "Jeb, fine out now what happened. I assume Four will know but won't say shit. So get it from Uriah," I snapped out the Stiff had a bruise as Ava touched it, her face soft but anger was the clear emotion she was feeling.

I ate, waiting and waiting.

They all leave as Uriah talks to Jeb, they grew up together so I hoped this worked. Jeb was hauling ass to me when I walked meeting him "Peter, Drew, and Al of all people attacked Tris. Tried to rape and kill her, Ava is in kill mode." He spat the words out in anger.

"Oh really, Drew is going to be cut, but you know what I will deal with them. I was already forming a plan in my head as I waited for the right moment.

I would get Peter alone soon as for Al, well his time was going to come much sooner as luck was on my side. But as intel has it Four already embarrassed Peter so for now he was safe from me, Drew was a walking contusion about to be cut.

I wait near the Chasm seeing Al, he was just sitting thinking but he wasn't going to jump. I walk over "Al please come here," my voice still cold as he makes his way over.

"Yes sir?" he asks me, his eyes dull.

"So I have heard, I find it disturbing you would attack the Stiff. I by no means like her, but well my Ava does, in turn I must do this," I grabbed him before he realized what was about to happen. I picked him up than simply dropped him into the Chasm, a shrill scream then silence.

"Goodbye Albert," without any more thought I walk away.

Soon enough night comes with Max "Albert has passed to the Chasm, for whatever his reasons. Please make a little speech for him," it was like he knew it was me, this was my punishment having to make his death glorified.

So here I am on a large wooden box overlooking every Dauntless member who is available, her face is none caring as tears fall from The Stiff's face, even the loud mouth is balling over the coward.

"We do not know why," says Eric, "and it would be easy to mourn the loss of him tonight. But we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless. And the truth of it is…" I give them a ruthless smile. "The truth is, Albert is now exploring an unknown, uncertain place. He leaped into vicious waters to get there. Who among us is brave enough to venture into that darkness without knowing what lies beyond it? Albert was not yet one of our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our bravest!" I hated the way she was gazing at me, as if I meant a damn word right now. I also couldn't tell her I killed him, not that I think she would mind.

A cry rises from the center of the crowd, and a whoop. The Dauntless cheer at varying pitches, high and low, bright and deep. Their roar mimics the roar of the water. I watch as they start drinking, not Ava and the Stiff though "We will celebrate him now, and remember him always!" I yell as a dark bottle was handed up to me, I lift it taking a deep swallow much like all the lies I tell. "To Albert the Courageous!"

"To Albert!" shouts the crowd. Arms lift all around me, and the Dauntless chant his name. "Albert! Al-bert! Al-bert!" They chant until his name no longer sounds like his name. It sounds like the primal scream of an ancient race. The Stiff and Ava hurry to leave as Four comes to them, I am not close enough to their words, then Tris walks away, as does Four but Ava is heading to her dorm room.

"Ava, I saw you leave,"

"So, I rather not hear about a coward," now she spat the word like venom "You talked about him like he was a hero, brave. He killed himself because he couldn't deal with what he felt, he couldn't handle what he did to Tris! He was not brave; he was anything but brave!"

"Peter, Drew, and him" venom and hatred and pain weighed heavy on her usually soft tone "tried to toss my best friend into the Chasm, tried to kill her because she is better than them. How brave is he if he couldn't deal with what he had done? He should have left Dauntless, Eric. What if it had been me Eric? If I hadn't just walked away I would have suffered the same fate as Tris, you should have seen how Peter acted in the dorms. You would have struck him down the minute he touched me." Everything she said was true.

"I only said what had to be said, it doesn't mean I take any real beliefs in it Ava. I may not care for the Stiff but I care for you, he was a coward and deserved to die like one. I'll be sure to have another talk with Peter, I guess the first time wasn't enough," anger was all you could see or hear from me right now, I already understood this. She chose to come with me, if she had chosen differently that night she would have been with the Stiff.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing concerning Divergent, no money is being made from any story I have written. Thank you for reading and please review…**

Even as I walk from my office, I just had my own private meeting with over thirty Dauntless members. I head near the dorms, knowing she would be close since Jeb said she was getting a tattoo over two hours ago, low and behold Ava is sitting on the thin rail of the chasm. Her and her friends shredding paper and tossing it into the white raging waters, laughing and joking around.

"Do you think that's wise Ava, we just lost Albert to the roaring waters of the Chasm now I see you flirting with death." Her hands gripped the railings so tight her small hands turned pure white with her force. Her blue eyes wide, alert as she looked around, the Stiff and loud mouth grabbing her as an added precaution.

"Well if you wouldn't come from nowhere and scare me," I can't deal with this, how many times must this girl be told. I know she is smart so why can't she just listen to me. Then I see her oh so loving brother coming, his face as pissed as mine. Her face is pale as she looks between us. "I can deal with this," Four says.

"I think I can deal with this Four," I give him a rather nasty smile, he was pushing it.

She moved down from the unsteady railing "How about, nothing happens. I was just sitting, its bed time anyways," she tried out but let's just say it wasn't working, as my head felt as if it was going to explode.

"Will, Christina leave," Four says his voice low but rage was the clear emotion heard. Will and loud mouth wasted no time in turning walking away, escaping for now, Tris said nothing but Ava just screamed out her face red, her eyes narrowed "I wouldn't just leave you!".

"Tris and Ava let's go," Four says like I would let Ava get away with this, I swear she was doing it to piss me off.

I narrow my eyes "No Ava, you will not disobey a direct order from a Dauntless leader. I told you, you will be punished, I have asked you three times to refrain from acting in such a manor near the chasm, but here I see you half into it. Four you may take the Stiff but this initiate can't listen for the life of her." I retorted as Four gave me a withering look.

"Well a few minutes of her time," he insisted, I was nice this once giving a firm nod as she walked away, they whispered with their heads together. I watched them seeing Four touch her hand other's wouldn't have noticed but I did.

"Enough talking," I ordered, Four just scoffed as the Stiff hugged Ava before she turned on her heel walking towards me, I was doing a good job keeping my anger hidden.

"I swear Ava, move your ass now," I snap out at her, I knew her damn brother would glance over his shoulder at us every few seconds. I pushed her forward my hand braced on the middle of her back, helping her along.

"I don't know where we are going," she answered me back "My place," we walked, I wasn't too damn surprised to know she remembered the way to my place once we reached my door I opened it letting her in first, I doubt we were seen by anyone other than my loyal Dauntless soldiers.

Ava looked sweet and innocent but she was wild and very cunning "So nothing I say matter's Ava?" I questioned her, my arms crossed over my chest as she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Eric, I was playing around. It wasn't meant to be a blow to your authority." She says her voice low.

I take a deep breath before taking off my jacket setting it to the side before walking away, leaving her in my bed. I was very tired, I brushed my teeth and changed clothes, I gave myself one look before walking out in only my sleeping pants. I just had so much going on, protecting her and the Stiff, planning, plus doing the mass amount of bullshit mother needs is driving me crazy.

"From now on, just stay on the right side of the Chasm," I say my voice tense her eyes became worried as she placed her hands against my chest, her fingers moving over my tattoo's.

"Eric, what's wrong? It wasn't just seeing me fooling around over the Chasm," her voice matched her tone, worried, worried for me.

"Your training is nearly over, soon you'll be a member one of us. Then we don't have to hide us anymore," I didn't think it very wise to tell her everything.

"Do you not trust me Eric? You never talk to me," I watched as she looked away, I didn't want to hurt her. I sighed. "It's not that love, its, well I'm not supposed to. All I can say is we are looking for Divergent's."

"Are Divergent's dangerous?" I looked into her eyes again "To our factions, yes, Jeanine has us looking for them. Either to kill or test on. It all comes down to their brains and how they work different from ours, she is working on a serum so she needs them to test it on," I tell her my hand rubbing her knee, comforting myself and her.

"How do you feel about Divergent?" she says, she wants to know how I feel about her.

"This isn't a game Ava, but since you asked. I understand Jeanine's logic but I also understand that it really doesn't matter that their brains don't work like ours, it doesn't make them any worse soldiers," I don't care who or what she is, she is my sunshine.

It felt nice as she pulled me down to her "You look so tired," she mumbled kissing my neck "I am," it was more of a growl, forming in my massive chest and working its way out to her.

We started kissing like this was our last night together, and in the back of my mind it lingered that any night might be our last. Her body responded to mine like it was natural, as if we have been together for more than a few short weeks, my hands run up her small body before tangling into Ava's mess of waves and curls, pulling her closer to me.

She pulled away enough to remove my old sweater, letting me see just a little more of her my eyes linger on her tanned skin. I watched as she closed her eyes as my lips touched her throat moving my way down, it was slow and pleasurable for us both. God, hearing her small mewl of pleasure made me want her so much, I was ready to blow.

"You are so beautiful Ava," my lips came back down to hers, I knew I was being a little rough but a mark wouldn't hurt.

Soon we lay together, her head on my chest as I fall asleep with ease having her with me. But it feels like I blinked before my eyes opened her body was missing, I eased myself from the bed, sore. I was pissed, where was she?

I hurry dressing, I only have time to grab some food before seeing her chatting with her friends before they are cleaning their trays. 'Come on Eric," Max says.

We leave through the back "Your mother sent another email, she won't be here for the final test. I am very happy with this," Max says his tone low as we walked together down the west tunnel hearing the chatter of Lauren and Four as they head up to the fear landscape.

"Oh you have some explaining to do," the loud mouth was talking to the Stiff and Ava who was holding her neck but a radiant smile graced her face. The Stiff is laughing until I talk, then all their faces pale as they turn to us. "Is something funny ladies?" my voice was deep full of anger, she just vanished in the night.

I glared at her "Well ladies, what's so funny?" I barked out making them jump back.

"We were just laughing Sir," Christina tried to sway me "I doubt initiate," she was a fool to think I would believe such a thing. I shouldn't have cornered her here with everyone watching now, most would assume she was my girl, which she was.

"Fine, they were picking on me, because I am as tough as cotton balls," Ava says her eyes wide with mirth as Max smiled at her "You are much tougher than cotton balls Ava, come on Eric," he smiled at me without words telling me it was time to go.

"See told you girls, more like silk," she smiled brightly as her group laughed, Will joined in "I will deal with you later," I snapped out so very close to her, as her eyes turned soft but fear was seen, I hated knowing that.

"What have I done now Eric?"

"Don't play stupid Ava, it doesn't suit you," I turned leaving her to her friends.

"You should try harder Eric, harassing Ava isn't going to earn you any points. You need to be pleasant and charming," Max tried to hide his smile but it was still noticeable. I sat across from Marie and Kyle both had their heads together "The initiates final test is upon us; we have limited space in Dauntless. I know we don't like making any Dauntless born factionless, so they will be heading over to Erudite to guard their entrances. We are preparing for the assault on Abnegation within days' time, I don't want Abnegation members killed, this isn't how Dauntless works. Remember none of our new initiates will be in control of themselves, if they somehow are kill them on sight." Max says a hint of worry clear in his voice.

"The final preparations are made; the serum has arrived this afternoon. We have been in this bloody meeting talking about this assault for four hours we have missed lunch. We know Jeanine wants most if not all of Abnegation to be taken out, they are a weak link just as is Candor, that is her next target anyways. We are now her little toy soldiers Max, we all signed up for this travesty," the oldest leader said, his hair was now gray, but he was fierce and deadly still.

"Yes, I agree. But we don't need any more loss of life then necessary now do we. We thought this was for the best, even when we didn't know the full backstory of Mrs. Matthews plans," Max says back in a light tone as if he doesn't regret everything.

"It is too late to turn back now, after each new initiates passes we inject them. Through the day all other Dauntless will also be injected the matter is closed," I bark out standing up, my back was killing me.

"Yeah, I just wonder how Ava is going to take this betrayal Eric? I mean you know this will take away all her free will she will be a robot controlled by your mother, and that bitch will just have her killed when she finds out about Ava. Poor Ava to have trusted in you," Marie laughed along with Kyle as they walked out.

I knew Ava was going to hate me for all this, for having to inject her. But I only hoped her Divergence was strong enough to overpower the serum, but it was a faint hope this serum was improved. But I walk out heading towards the Pit seeing the Loud mouth holding hands with Will, Cara would be thrilled to know this, I would send her an email then she wouldn't want to taze me again.

"Where is the Stiff and Ava?" it would have been comical to see them blunder and fall over each other but their words made my blood turn cold.

"Four pissed off Tris, her and Ava took off. We can't find them," she stumbled over her words even as I dashed off trying to locate Jeb.

He was sitting with K, when I arrived "Find Ava and the Stiff now," my voice was low it held no emotions. "What? You lost her, its dark out. K, take the west, I will go to her usual haunts," Jeb acted as if I hadn't spoken, or if I was even there. They both left me standing there, I look for her with Tori, the Pit, her friends, her Dauntless born friends also haven't seen her or the Stiff since they vanished from the fear landscape. I notice Four, Zeke and Shauna looking around, I will assume he is looking for them as well.

"Your mother sent another email, I suggest you go look at it, in my office," Max says as he passes me, he continues to walk to the dining hall as it is now diner time. A low grumble escapes but I head to his office, a small framed picture of his mother still rested on his desk she was a terrific woman, I have very fond memories of her.

"Eric,

It seems two of your initiates found their way into Erudite, Beatrice Prior and Avalon Eaton to be precise were found talking to one Caleb Prior a very special boy, well I had a small but efficient talk with them both. I have no worries of Miss. Prior it seemed Miss. Eaton though is someone to watch, I am very impressed with her. I am saddened to have not had her brains in Erudite son. She seemed very protective over Miss. Prior I will take it they are best friends, but something Miss. Eaton said. She has found something in Dauntless worth leaving Amity for, find out what it is and report back to me. I sent them in a private car, good night son.

-Mother.

I breathe a small sigh but anger flares now she has brought herself to my mother's full attention, those two are dead the minute they walk into Dauntless. So Ava's real name is Avalon, how nice to know. I know they will be here if they aren't already, so I stand guard at the door waiting it wasn't very long until headlights flashed as a sleek car stopped right in front. The driver opened their door but I grabbed them both putting force behind the movement, more on Ava this was sickening her disobeying everything.

Her eyes are wide as wide as the Stiffs both full of fear seeing me in such a state.


	11. One Choice:Eric 11

I watched as they stood close together, both looked ready to bolt away far away from me, I crack my knuckles letting off some tension. I can hear their breathing, deep and heavy full of fear, I lace my fingers together as I glare at the pair of girls in front of me.

"Well hello girls, welcome back home," I am beyond pissed, she brings out something raw and primitive in me, the sheer fact I worry about her, I want her safe but she goes off welcoming death at every turn.

"Eric." Her voice is low, it hurt that she was scared of me.

I walk slowly towards them, one foot in front of the other being careful and intimidating, it worked; the Stiff moved back fast.

"What…" my first word is calm and careful "Exactly," I add a little louder getting my anger out slowly "were you thinking?"

"I…" she stumbled over her words as I am so close to them, to her. "I don't know." She says, her voice cracked at the end.

"I am tempted to call you a traitor, I know I have mentioned faction before blood many times. Oh and never to leave the fucking compound!" I bellowed in a rage. But I was calm perfectly in control, my voice only raised a little each time, this scared them more.

She was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Were you unsatisfied with the life you have found here? Do you perhaps regret your choice?" I raise both my brows daring them to challenge me "I would like to hear an explanation for why you betrayed Dauntless, yourself, and me…" I taped my chest. "…by venturing into another faction's headquarters."

"I, I just," The Stiff tried but she looked at me shutting up, I knew I was scaring them.

"If you cannot explain," I say softly, "I may be forced to reconsider your rank. Or, because you seem to be so attached to her…perhaps I will be forced to reconsider your friends' ranks. Perhaps the little Abnegation girl beside you; mean's you will take it more seriously," damn it, damn her for making me this angry. Her eyes light up as her mouth opens.

"Eric, please. Tris was very upset, I wasn't going to let her go alone, please don't take it out on her rank. It's not fair, we are very happy here, she just needed to vent."

I looked at her with cold eyes, she always had some fucking excuse.

"So the Stiff was upset," I spat she stumbled back "Eric," as Tris tried again "I,"

And then the door opens. Tobias walks in that bastard has to ruin everything, his eyes on the girls.

"Leave the room," I say in a tone full of loathing his voice louder. No," Tobias says. "They are just foolish girls, one helping the other. There's no need to drag them here and interrogate them." His voice is always clam, but his face is set in stone.

"Just a foolish girl which one, your sister, or the stiff," I snort I knew she knew who he was. "If she were just a foolish girl, she wouldn't be ranked first and the Stiff second, now would they" I add they are counting on him to save them.

Tobias pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at them through the spaces between his fingers.

"I…I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do." I look at her from the sides she sticks her hands in her pockets, before her looks up sniffling as if she is near tears, Ava looks upset at Tobias.

"I tried to…and…" she mutters looking away.

"You tried to what?" I asked her, she was acting.

"Kiss me," says Tobias. "And I rejected her, and she went running off like a five-year-old. There's really nothing to blame her for but stupidity. As for my sister she ran off with her little friend as normal, can't blame her,"

I look from the Stiff to Tobias and laugh, too loudly. Now I know it is her the girl he used to watch in the halls at school, she grew into her features. "Isn't he a little too old for you, Tris?" I say, smiling again I give a mental sigh, Ava looked angry now.

"Excuse me Eric?" she asked, looking up at me while I gaze down at her. "How old are you Eric, aren't you and Four the same age?" yup she was angry.

Tris looks to be wiping a tear. "Can I go now?" she cut off the conversation.

"Fine," I say, I have better things to deal with than the Stiff, "but you are not allowed to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me?" I turn toward Tobias. "And you… had better make sure none of the transfers leave this compound again. And that none of the others try to kiss you."

Tobias rolls his eyes. "Fine." But I know they will be kissing much more now.

"But Ava, you are staying,"

"No, she is done as well. If Tris isn't in trouble, then why would Ava?" Tobias's says not wanting to leave his sister alone with me as normal.

"Oh, because she was told never to leave the compound again. This was Tris first warning, your sisters fourth warning,"

"Ava," Tobias scolded her but she didn't seem fazed by it.

"Four, its fine take Tris to the dorm. I don't regret what happened," she gave Tris a small smile as they walked out but Fours eyes are narrowed with such dislike.

"God damn you, woman, I swear you will be the death of me," I curse at her my anger to a boiling point.

"First off, I wake seeing you gone, no note nothing just gone. Then lunch you and Tris, gone, your friends can't find you. Imagine this I get a message from Jeanine Matthews, about you and Tris. She was rather impressed with you, other than you can't keep your mouth shut, but she gathered it was more for Tris than anything. So what did you find here worth leaving Amity, now she just has to know" I was seething by the time I was finished.

"I found family, Tris and Four. And most of all, Eric, I found you," her voice so soft and loving, it broke all my anger, how could I stay mad at her now.

"I dislike Jeanine Matthews; I could see through her lies with ease. But it isn't my place to question some Erudite uptight bitch. And what's this about, Tris being too young for my brother, you and Four are the same age Eric, as are Tris and I,"

"I was just saying that to goat Four, how long have you known he was your brother?" my mother was un uptight bitch, I wanted to smile but kept a straight face.

"Since the day you asked if I knew him, it made me think. I asked him, told him I would get you to tell me what was going on." She smirked at me.

"I left last night because it would have been rather noticeable I wasn't in my bunk; I'd rather be in your arms just understand that Eric." I could tell she was telling me the truth.

"I want you there, every day and night. I was scared, I hate that word, I loathe it but I was. I couldn't find you, only when I got the message I was able to breathe, then I was so angry, I told you not to leave again." I gave in telling her how I felt.

She just walks over going on tiptoe "Eric, kiss me," she whispered. I did and with such passion, it made me so horny, heat rolled over me. Her soft lips warm tasting of strawberries, I nibbled her lower lip pulling, tugging before deepening the intense kiss my tongue sliding over mine. Her cold fingers moving over my neck, over parts of my re- shaved sides then back down, giving a harsh bite to my own lip, but all I could do was groan, pushing her body against the stone wall.

My hands on her bare waist as my lips moved to her slender neck my mark already there "Eric, why does Lauren hate me because of you," she panted catching her breath as I lick the rim of her ear before nibbling on it, making her cry out.

"I used to fuck her," was all I said as if it was nothing and to me Lauren was nothing, it was nothing "That's disgusting to say such crude words, she cared to be so upset still,"

"I didn't, she knew that. I only care about you, I can't help but fall for you every day," my lips moved back to hers this time just soft kisses, I couldn't get enough of her.

"Go back to the dorm, I will see you in a little you also need to eat. I have a meeting," I kissed her again for good measure loving her lips, in love with her period.

I watch her walk away, as I do the same watching her head towards the dorms as Max comes up to me "Your father said the same spot, as soon as possible,"

"I am leaving for a while," I say back walking away heading towards the exit to see my father when Jeb stops me "I see you found her," he gave me a look.

"Watch her while I am gone," I say before leaving the compound alone.


	12. One Choice: Eric 12

**Hello wonderful fanfiction readers, as you all should know I don't own anything expect new ideas and characters. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

Today was the day, the day my life would change, I would miss her more than I could bare. I t was killing me on the inside even as I watch some of the older Dauntless like Tori get the orange serum pumped into their necks without question. I didn't want to hurt her, this was a betrayal to us to what I really wanted from her our future is now a faded memory; she may not forgive me.

All day I have watched her and her friends, she looked pale when she did look at me her eyes held some emotion I couldn't place, but it wasn't good. Dauntless is a reckless place on initiation day, some are drunk chatting with the others as everyone is waiting with breath held to see the ranks, but first we have the last test. I am on my way to the fear room now as it is starting, I didn't eat my stomach wouldn't handle it with the sheer emotions I was holding in.

I saw her walk to her dorms with the Stiff and loud mouth, before I walked from the dining hall with Max. This process was also something I was dreading, seeing her fears praying I wasn't in them, but I had no choice I just pray, hope, wish she has learned from Four how to cover her tracks as to not come to the attention of other Dauntless leaders.

"Come on, we have five minutes before it all goes to hell," Max says his voice even but he doesn't want this anymore than I do, now. She changed it, if she wouldn't have come I would have done this for mother without a blink, and she will soon understand that, that is why I don't know if she can forgive me.

We walk through the Pit to the path that's leads high up to the glass building, Dauntless born are lined up, I gaze back seeing Ava and her friends walking towards the pit, soon.

I sit as Marlene another Dauntless born friend takes her seat, there are screens everywhere showing her heart rate and such, only we can see what her fears really are.

Dale puts the wires on us, as it begins my eyes go blank as all I can see is her fears. Laughable just mundane fears, but she did well enough. The process is repeated several times as my head has a dull ache seeing Lynn having the large needle filled with the Orange "Control" serum my mother created.

"Transfers, the order in which you go through the final test was taken from your rankings as they now stand," Four says in a loud voice. "Ava is ranked first so she will go first, Drew will go last since he ranked last," I hear Four again as I stand Max tried to stop me.

"Not wise," he mumbled "I have to," I say back before walking away towards her as she enters the room her eyes filled with fear, unsurely. I watch as Four leans down pressing his too thin lips to her forehead whispering to her, heart breaking eyes turn up to him in a sisterly way.

"I know you will do well, love," her blue eyes staring into my cold dark eyes as if I held answers or knew how to calm her fears "I hope I do Eric, just don't be mad at what you see," my heart fell, I was in her fears. Her voice was so low filled with pain, I looked at her my words filled with sadness.

"Ava, please don't tell me," I brought up my hand her eyes find the syringe it is filled an orange liquid "Its time," I say to her.

I sit hooking the wires back up ignoring the stares of Four as my eyes going blank, then she is in front of me tied to a chair, looking crazed with fear and worry as her mother, the loud mouth, the Stiff, her brother and I are tied to large wooden stakes. A large figure looms in the distance, until it starts hovering closer a dagger in its hand, it is my dagger, but I am tied up I gaze at her fear like it was my own, my heart racing as it dragged the dagger along stone walls.

"I told you to stay away from him," Four calls out, the man smiles I see the whites of his teeth, the dagger in his hands as all I can do is watch her land a good kick. The dagger is on the ground; she has let herself fall onto it cutting the ropes freeing her hands now. We watch her turn, facing the man when it turns into me, probably what she thought was my dark side but that wasn't true that was me not a darker half, it doesn't faze me seeing her put her own dagger into my gut as everything blurred into another fear.

What is with this girl and the damn Chasm, I can't yell at her as she hangs upside down over it swinging her body until her hands catch the rope. But she untied herself. The water shoots up covering her but she doesn't look scared rather happy in fact.

Everything blurred again as she passed to fast, she stands in Amity this was one I thought she would have, one she can never truly overcome, this is an act.

Johanna watches her with narrowed eyes.

"My child, why have you come?"

"You don't belong here."

"I don't love you, you're not my child, not of my blood,"

I can't imagine her pain at hearing something that was so untrue. "I am Dauntless now, they are my family, faction before blood." So fast as everything blurred, I wanted this to be over this was the third, she had two more to go.

She sat in Candor in black and white "Your birth mother died, she was unfortunately a terrible woman. Was exiled from her faction. Your brother was raised by his father. Now your real father, was Abnegation as well, but how selfless was he to screw another man's wife? Your mother and father are scum of the earth," his voice rang out, the man was far from sight but his voice boomed out.

"I don't care, it doesn't reflect on me, or who've I've grown to be. I was raised in Amity, I have many people who love me, my brother, my friends, and my boyfriend. They don't care who my parents are and frankly neither do I," she stood, she was right it didn't reflect on her, she was an angel with a sassy ass mouth.

It blurred as she stood, now she stands in my apartment a smile gracing her face as she looked at me.

"Hello love," the version of me smiled that she so loved, the version of me stood and was only in his pajama pants, she was clothed in only my old sweater. Our lips molded together "I want to tell my brother, she smiled in between kisses.

"Good, I can get one up on him," stimulation me grinned at her, or leered more like it.

"Eric stop, I am not leverage with Four." We watched as stimulation me kissed her to rough as she pushed me, stimulation me was strong tossing her on the bed covering her body with mine like we have many times. "How do you think he'll react when I tell him I've had sex with his baby sister?" her eyes lit up as she rammed her knee up stimulation me eyes went wide as her small fist made a harsh noise against my face.

I grab the wires ripping them from my head seeing her in the chair, tears in her eyes. "Calm Eric," Max whispered as we all walked from the room, Four gives her a smile but her face is still panicked.

"Congratulations, Ava," "You have successfully completed your final evaluation. And something tells me your time will not be beat," Max smiled at her.

"Thanks," she says but I see her small hands shaking as if she is deathly cold. "Tobias get the next initiate," I say, yes I was angry.

"Come over this way Ava," I smiled she walked over as I looked down at her "Are you okay Ava?" my concern overshadowed my anger at her.

My best laid plans, have slipped away, I hope she knows I only have the best of intentions concerning her. But I know she deserves so much better than me, I promised her things, I couldn't deliver on now.

"I can't stop shaking Eric" without thought I take her hands holding them "You aren't a game, you are mine. I think I love you," I try to show her all the love I had for her with that single look.

I feel the girl coming up she hands me a small black case. I open it with hesitation taking out a syringe and a long needle

Her body becomes tense at the sight of it. The orange-brown liquid is to control her, taking away he free will, she will be a mindless killing machine, I had no real hope her or the Stiffs Divergence will over power this serum.

"This will inject you with a tracking device that will be activated only if you are reported missing. Just a precaution." I lie, I have never felt so horrible.

"Eric," she says low, but I don't look at her. "This is a new development, courtesy of the Erudite. We have been injecting every Dauntless throughout the day, and I assume all other factions will comply as soon as possible." Now I look at her, my face blank but her hand goes to her neck.

"All right," she says but her eyes say so much more, she trusted me and I let her down, stabbed her in the back.

I approached her with the needle and syringe in hand. I sweep her hair back to reveal her slender neck; she tiled her head to the side. Now she looks away, eyes cast down as I wiped her neck with an antiseptic wipe and eased the needle into her once olive toned skin. Then I put the needle back in its case and sticks an adhesive bandage on the injection site. I should have smashed the damn thing.

"The banquet is in two hours," I sat to her. "Your ranking among the other initiates, Dauntless-born included, will be announced then. Good luck love, but with five fears and your time you won't need it,"

But she gives me another look as if I killed her, I watch her walk away "I hurt her, Max, more than she understands. I am a monster to have done all his to her," my voice barely a whisper as his hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Come we have more," was all he could say right now.

I watch the Stiff walk in…

 **Thank you for reading, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading, for now this is the last chapter. I may add on to it at times. Thank you all for reading and please review…**

I walk the halls, my feet carrying me in any direction, my head was clouded. I didn't want to lose her; I couldn't lose her love. I knew in my heart I would ever only love her, I messed around since I was 15 at times thinking about her when she smiled in the lunch room. But it was only her I could bring myself to love, she could bring out the very best in me, in my heart and head I also knew she was going to bring out the worst. The white water of the chasm hits my face, it was a sight to see the water crashing against the rock in this never ending battle, Ava was like the white waters, fierce, devoted but a force to be reckoned with even when she didn't think so. I was her rock, I will stand by her steady and strong even as she lashes out against me. I smile to myself it wasn't a wonder she adored this place, I just hated the thought she wasn't obeying me, or that she could get hurt, as she put it, messing around. Tonight I announced their ranks, Tobias face, well hell everyone's face when we kissed, her heart beating against my chest as her brother flew off the handle.

"It is time; we have five minutes until they wake Eric. Come on my friend, I wish it wasn't this way, I have failed Dauntless. So I leave it upon you and her to save it mold it to be something more." Max says his voice was deflated, defeated was a better word to describe it.

"I don't know Max; she may never forgive me. She is beyond intelligent she will realize how long we have planned this, what I was going to do, what we have done. That is if everything goes right, she doesn't get hurt and my dearest mother doesn't have her killed before I can stop it," my voice as defeated as his, I look one last time at her sleeping, she is lying next to the Stiff their bodies entangled together.

We walk out the doors into the night, but soon the sun will be up we hit Abnegation. Kyle and Marie are monitoring the inside, Max would soon go in to check their faces for the tell, tell signs the serum hasn't worked. They would be killed on sight, any Divergent will be, I would do anything to save her, even live in Amity and deal with them.

"I am going to go back in, you will need to as well," so we do, they are sleepwalking killers with no hesitation to kill.

I am alone for what seems like hours, when Hank comes skidding around the corner "Hey what's going on?" he says pulling on his jacket, he was a decent man he is nearly two years older than I.

"Look what we have here," I smile seeing Kyle and Marie walking up "Eric, man," but he sees my gun, before he blinks he is dead his body on the floor, his blood in a large puddle.

"We had to kill two as well, they seem to be popping up," Marie smiled as we walked away, I didn't see Ava at all.

They start loading onto the stopped train, all in rows "They are fully under the serum, Ava's Divergence wasn't strong enough to overpower the serum, be thankful," Max smiled it was better she was under, she was safer that way. I could maybe snag some of the new memory serum, if she didn't remember me having anything to do with this, she would still love me.

I see the Stiff, her face pale, her eyes glazed her movements like a robot, but I don't see Ava she must have already gotten onto the train. Soon enough the doors slam shut and the train gains speed, this is boring as I walk up and down the rows looking at them, nothing. My legs are sore when the train jolts to a sudden stop, I slid the door open right as they turn as one filing off.

I am with Marie scanning the empty houses, I should care I have killed nearly fifteen Abnegation for no reason other than I felt like it. Marie is getting her kicks watching the sheer destruction in front of her, Abnegation members being tossed from their homes.

We stand at a check point when none other than Tobias and the Stiff along with five others, I stand in his way the Stiff keeps walking and that is good.

I walk around him in a circle my cold eyes boring into his before I moved on when Marie has the sheer nerve to stop the Stiff, now it is us alone. "Now, this is a happy sight," I say to him, I loathe him more than I should.

"The legendary Four. No one's going to remember that I came in second now, are they? No one's going to ask me, 'What was it like to train with the guy who has only four fears?' How does it feel to know I love Ava, and she loves me? I guess we will never know, huh?" I say my voice was full of cockiness.

With a single breath I pull my gun pointing it at Tobias's right temple. My heart pounds so hard I feel it in my skull. I can shoot him, I can't shoot; I wouldn't dare hurt Ava like that, even I have morals. "Think anyone would notice if he accidentally got shot?"

"Go ahead," Marie says, sounding bored. "He's nothing now." That was true, but he was something to Ava.

"Too bad you didn't just take Max up on his offer, Four. Well, too bad for you, anyway," my voice quiet clicking the bullet into its chamber.

I was amused, since I didn't see it coming the Stiff pulled a fast one with superve acting skills as her hand moved swinging her gun to my head, my face went slack for a second at the realization of all this. Tobias had his pointed at Marie, she was cursing under her breathe.

"Get your gun away from his head, Eric," the Stiff says.

"You won't shoot me," I reply in a firm tone.

"Interesting theory," she shoots but I moved too fast, now my gun is now diverted from Four.

"Nice try," Marie smiles "We can't let a single Divergent slip through our fingers, I can't believe it, the Stiff," I smile at them, if the Stiff was really awake so was Ava, she was here somewhere, I had to hide her now before anyone saw her.

"Well two Stiffs," I smile my gun out. But a loud gunshot rang through the air, I turn seeing Marie she is standing at first but dark red blood oozed from her head in a thin line.

"TRIS, TOBIAS, RUN DAMN IT!" I turn hearing Ava, her voice loud and clear her eyes set on her brother and best friend. I had to I fired hitting the Stiff in her shoulder when pain real pain flared, I held my shoulder as the blood poured through my fingers, she walked up to me her eyes round full of hate, love, sadness so many emotions.

"Ava, come on," Tobias called but she stood her gun aimed at me, looking at me with all her pent up emotions.

"Do you still love me Eric? I am a Divergent. I am what you have been hunting, what you have to kill. How could you do this to me, try to make me a mindless murderer, to let me have the guilt of their deaths on my soul?" I had to watch as her tears fall, seeing the woman I loved hurting. Maybe falling out of love.

"Run Ava, get far from here. I love you, forever. I had to inject you, they would have noticed if I hadn't," I was on my feet, wanting to hold her but she backed away running, I watched until she vanished.

As I sit in Erudite, Cara is fixing my wound when mother walks in "Good job today son. An unforeseen problem but everything still happened, we will have to contain this. I don't need Amity and Candor on us before we have the upper hand, I was told about your little fling with Miss. Eaton I am also glad it meant nothing. I am sure you will get your revenge on the child," her voice cold, as if she went over her words many times before speaking them.

"I will, I have a large score to settle with the little cunt," my heart felt odd as I spoke the words, they held venom but it was all a lie, mother smiled walking out.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe you Eric. You worship that girl; I owe her as well. Will is in Candor but was shot, he was covered in Ava's jacket she could have killed him, but she didn't. I am leaving Eric, I have to go to Will, if I see her you better believe I will help her in any way I can." Cara looked into my eyes, her hand pressed into my shoulder.

"Take care Cara, it is best you take all that want to leave as well. Go at midnight, it is the safest time," she gives me a nod before leaving me alone.

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

I sit in the front with Max we head to Amity; mother is asserting herself as supreme leader of all the factions. But right now we are looking for four Dauntless and one Erudite spy, we got word this was where he was. I felt a twinge of guilt that the Stiffs own brother turned in her parents and her, he is gathering intel for my mother. He had been since he came to her faction, he was weak and foolish; she would use him until she was done.

We can see the members of Amity waiting, her mother taking the lead, this wasn't a really great impression I was leaving her with. But soon we are walking up to her, I watch Max talking to Johanna her face calm.

"Our Erudite and Dauntless friends are looking for some people," she speaks out loud to her fellow Amity.

"Four members of Dauntless, and a former Erudite initiate." She smiles. "In the interest of full cooperation, I told them that the people they were looking for were, in fact, here, but have since moved on. They would like permission to search the premises, which means we have to vote. Does anyone object to a search?" but the tone in her voice makes the other yield to our search.

"Three of you stick around," Janie says to the guards. "The rest of you, search all the buildings and report back if you find anything. Go."

Max grabs Johanna's arm, he was trying to warn her but he didn't have any tact in these matters "I know she is still here, your daughter," he raised his gun to her, fool.

"Max, Eric up here!" Peter yelled from a window above us, soon enough I hear Ava in a rage.

"You fucking traitor," then he is falling from the window, his body landing on the ledge before he rolled off falling from view.

My eyes can't move from hers, it has been weeks. Her face was pale; she hasn't slept well but the clothes she wore brought out her eyes.

But I have a role to play "Hurry get up there and grab them before they escape," I turned heading as fast as I could to her.

As soon as I am at the door I hear Max, I jump back seeing her landing on top of him. Johanna was quick to move as Ava screamed in all her rage "Lay another hand on my mother again," I counted three hits before she embedded the dagger I gave her into his left palm hearing a very male scream of pain, I fired my gun over her head, giving her a nice warning to run.

She kicked the right side of his temple with blunt force knocking him out cold, I smiled as I was in a dead flat run hearing her voice "Bye mother, I love you"

Amity members started blocking our path but I just ran them down. But she was smart using her memories of this place to her advantage, she was fast her legs pumping. Four, the spy, and the Stiff running with her now, they are heading for the train as we fire, I make sure I miss but others are on my side, the Erudite with us try and kill.

But soon enough she is the last on the train I look at her as she watches me I mouth "I love you," before she can't see me.

My heart literally feels like it's about to burst seeing her smile mouthing the words "Always," she blew me a kiss before she vanished inside the train car.

Everything was going haywire, mother was slowly taking over. We attacked Candor but with me alerting Ava, they were ready to fight. But mother was going to make it very clear to Jack Kang leader of Candor they held no cards, they better give up.

"I want Max and yourself to go to Candor in my stead. I will be watching from the building adjacent from Candor headquarters, feeding Max his lines can't have him fumbling this meeting. You leave in five minutes Eric, don't disappoint me," I was sick of her, I should just off her myself.

I dress my dagger hidden, but leaving my gun at my side as I walk with Max "Come on Max, don't hold a grudge you were hurting her mother, even I wasn't that stupid. Your warning was a little rough around the edges," he just grumbles as our car takes off "You seem to be very cozy with Jeanine let us hope you haven't betrayed young Ava," his voice was like ice cold water being tossed over my naked body.

"I have my part to play Max, as do we all." But I don't think he trusted or believed me, I had to do as mother asked, be at her side in this. He sets the ear piece in, then on as it blinked red. So now we sit in silence the drive wasn't very long when we stopped in front of Candor, two guards with scanners waited for us.

"Stop, arms to your side," Fiona barked her eyes narrowed at me, she never looked at Max. Next to her was a Candor male who ran the scanner over us "Maxwell Hones and Eric Matthew, you may move forward to the next set of guards. Your escort will be waiting," his deep voice says, but the glass is darker; I can't see in as we walk.

Fiona gives me a one finger salute.

"They don't seem to care too much for you Eric," Max says as we near the doors "Yeah, I think I know why. I tried to kill her Divergent friend, brother and her, maybe because I used her like so many other sluts in Dauntless." I scoffed, I sounded as if I meant such a thing.

"Maybe, just maybe," his face was slack.

We walk through the doors seeing Will and the loud mouth "We are here for a meeting with Jack Kang" Max said to Will.

"We know why you are here. To be allowed entrance into Candor you will leave all weapons here, you can collect them once you leave. There is no leeway on this issue," Ava stepped forward both men behind her eye us.

"Of course," Max smiled handing over his weapon "Will check them for more," she says in a not taking any chance kind of way. "Clean," she raised her brow stepping forward.

"Hands up," she checked Max herself. "Now you, hands up," her voice like a knife as she gazed at me.

"If I refuse?"

"You won't like what I do," she retorted in a calm tone of voice. So I hold my hands up trying not to groan or lean into her touch. But she pulled the back of my shirt her soft fingers skimming my warm flesh, taking the dagger "Will, be a little more careful, we are protecting Candor," she gives them a look, loud mouth wacked Will in the back of his head.

"Nice," she flipped it in her small hands before handing it over to the guards "Be sure they receive their personal items when they leave."

"Yes ma'am" Will smiled. I took notice of Ava, her clothes the most revealing I had ever seen her wearing, she was all business. But I was dying seeing this much of her skin on display, wanting to touch her.

"Please follow me to Mr. Kang's office for our meeting," she alerted us to this nice and welcome change of plans. "We are meeting with Kang, not Dauntless," Max says.

"Well things have changed Max. There will be a representative of Dauntless in there and I was chosen by Kang himself." I was seeing red, he had better not try to do anything with Ava, I would kill him, that was a promise.

"So Max, how is the hand healing?" her voice pleasant she was a few feet ahead of us.

It is healing well, sadly a child was able to do so much damage." I frowned that doesn't sound like Max. "You haven't seen the half of it,"

"Eric, how's the bullet wound. Sadly, I missed your head," she said putting an undercurrent of hate in that tone, my heart breaking.

"It is healed. But soon all Divergent trash will be taken care of," I used my normal uncaring tone, as if she meant nothing. Which was the farthest thing from the truth.

We arrived.

"Mr. Kang. We have two traitor Dauntless leaders. Max and my ex-boyfriend Eric. Jeanine must have been busy not to come herself," she was the first to speak before taking her place at his side, he placed his hand on her shoulder, my face becomes one that would scare anyone who crossed my path.

"Hello, Jack," Max says "Kang," the deep hated coming out.

"Where's Jeanine? I thought she would at least have the courtesy to show up herself."

"Jeanine and I divide our responsibilities according to our strengths," Max says. "That means I make all military decisions. I believe that includes what we are doing today." Max says, I watch as Ava's face looks at Max with a frown, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine," says Jack. "I came to—"

"I should inform you that this will not be a negotiation," I say. "In order to negotiate, you have to be on even footing, and you, Jack, are not."

"While you are in Candor, you will show Jack Kang respect." Her voice cracked like a whip.

"What do you mean?" Kang says.

"I mean that you are the only disposable faction. Candor does not provide us with protection, sustenance, or technological innovation. Therefore, you are expendable to us. And you have not done much to win the favor of your Dauntless guests," my tone filled with mirth "So you are completely vulnerable and completely useless. I recommend, therefore, that you do exactly as I say." I would always be an Erudite in Dauntless clothes, I still thought as if I was an Erudite, not something you lose once you leave your faction.

"You piece of scum," says Jack through gritted teeth. "How dare—"

"Now let's not get testy," Max says, Ava raised her hand to her ear, looking beyond me at the glass, a feeling of dread washing over me, she set us up.

"I have three requirements," says Max. "First, that you return the Dauntless leader you currently hold in captivity unharmed. Second, that you allow your compound to be searched by our soldiers so that we can extract the Divergent; and third, that you provide us with the names of those who were not injected with the simulation serum."

"I was correct Jack," Jack gives her a sad nod "For someone so young, you are very smart, too smart," he smiled at my girl, he would pay I don't care how long it took he would pay.

"Why?" Jack says bitterly. "What are you searching for? And why do you need those names? What do you intend to do with them?"

"The purpose of our search would be to locate and remove any of the Divergent from the premises. And as for the names, that is none of your concern." I say with a smile.

Jack moves but Ava stopped him "A wise choice Avalon," she turned to Max her eyes wide "Jack, he would kill you," her face changed turning into a radiant smile as she was walking forward.

She comes to a stand in front of Max "It is what I thought," we watched as she removed the ear piece stepping back placing it into her own ear "Hello Jeanine, glad you could make it. You must be so upset your plan has failed," she smirked at her own findings.

"Let's not play games," she says, we can't hear mother speaking just Ava.

"Sadly, the pedestal you have placed yourself on is about to burn with you on it," I wanted to laugh, but held myself back.

She stands there talking.

"From the minute I saw it, I removed it and tested it. You wanted a war, you have it, you just aren't smart enough, we don't need Candor, we have something else. So I guess you will see who lives when they walk out of here," she smashed the ear piece into small pieces with her boots.

"In terms with Dauntless rules, you are a traitor. You conspired with Erudite. You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Abnegations. You are a ridiculous plaything of Jeanine Matthews." Her voice formal, but full of authority her eyes on Max.

"I am sorry Kang; his fate is not up to Candor. He is Dauntless, and his fate is determined by us. Max, your fate is death," she made a small hand motion.

Max gasps, his hand clapping over his chest, he stumbles back. When he pulls his hand away it is dark with blood. She set us up, she knew and was ready, she was one step ahead right now, I was proud. But watching Max die right in front of me was hard he wasn't a bad person, I was.

"You will allow him to walk out correct?" Kang said "Yes, I will not bring more down on Candor. We will leave soon," she says "You don't have to," he smiles at my girl.

"I will escort Eric out," she didn't hesitate when she walked out with me right behind her once in the elevator I hit the button for it to stop "You had it set up, Ava," when I look at her my face breaks out in a natural smile.

"Are you bugged?" she questions me.

"No, my mother trusts me above anyone," I stopped dead, my world crashing I just gave myself away. "Your mother?" my mouth was dry, I heard the blood rushing in my ears.

"Yes, my mother Jeanine. I know I should have told you Ava, I knew you would crack my codes." I came at her my lips pressing against hers. Her back against the cool wall of the elevator. My roaming hands moving up her thighs than to her waist as I deepened the kiss, her small hands roaming over his chest moving to his bare neck. It was painful relief feeling her skin on mine "I missed you so much Eric," she choked on her sob, her tears.

"Please don't cry Ava. I miss you, I can't sleep, eat, and all I do is think of you. How you are, if you're okay. Now I see you, it's painful I want to stay with you." My lips came back down on her sweet ones for a few moments.

"But I have to go back, mother is planning something," I had to hit the button "Check every morning for codes, I assume you'll head back to our compound." I give a nod to her, as she nods back at me. Her face broken.

"One thing Eric, do you remember Edward?"

"Yes got a knife in the eye." I was confused why was she bringing that loser up, but my cold, dark eyes are on her broken face it was streaked in tears "He is in a faction safe house. Well he confessed his feelings towards me, well he kissed me," I felt cold, cold hard rage building up inside myself. I was seeing everything in a tide of blood red.

"Eric, I don't like him. I told him that." Her voice tried to break through.

"I love you, Ava. More than even I understood, I won't live without you and vice versa," I whispered as the doors opened she lead me out the Stiff and Tobias are there "I will lead him out," Tobias said "He is to collect his things then make sure he leaves," was the last time I heard her voice for some time. Her broken face filled my every thoughts.

 **Thank you again for reading.**


	14. Home Coming

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

The air around us was thicker, the dust swirling as we cover our faces with the back scarfs, but not stopping yet, but soon we would. By tomorrow we would be walking back into Dauntless, the wall had enough weak spots to get in without detection. Mary has a harder time making her way, but I am getting tired of her dragging us down. Amar and George trade off carrying little Geo, who is wrapped with his goggles on, I reach back and grab Mary.

I yelled, "We have to make it to shelter, you're slowing us down," her brother Mika looked pissed but said nothing, none of us wanted her to come, but the leaders said for her to. She was a good speaker, but I had argued that we head to my faction, my home. They wanted help of any kind after their war and I said it was possible we could help.

I grab Mary and swing her on to my back, her weight was nothing as we continued, Mary's arms wrapped around my neck her legs around my waist. It was another torrent of pain for me, Ava, I missed her so much, so much at the times I was low death was my favorite reasoning. I talked to Amar and George of our factions, how she changed it. George could sit with little Geo and listen for hours to me, hearing of his sister, how she was with Ava and the Stiff. He was ready to go home, we left within one hour of the council (Abnegation) agreeing we could depart finally. I lead their small army in their war, killing any who crossed me just to get back to Ava.

I still think and worry for her, we're not together, she thinks I have died…has she moved on? I would fight for her until I won her back and killed who ever had her. I couldn't get her out of my head, she was in my every waking thought, she took my heart when I escaped.

Amar was pointing to a small barren building, night was falling and we had to have cover as the beasts will roam freely as the night comes, we make it inside the building it was covered in sand, but we couldn't feel the wind, nor the mountains of sand we have been trekking through for the last five days. I drop Mary on her ass, and sit my legs hurting. I lay back when George talks.

"By this time tomorrow I will be back in Dauntless and with my sister, Eric you will be with Ava after years. Amar will get to see Four and meet his little sister, Mary and Mika I am sure who ever the new Dauntless leaders are will be more than happy to help you," he was excited and so was I but not really letting it show, I was different now, all the killing, living like how I was always on the brink of death made me more cruel, hateful and less likely to tolerate any bullshit. I bulked up but now we are hours away from my faction, my home.

We ate dried beef and vegetables, little Geo was the first to cuddle up and pass out with Mary who was next, Mika, and George a few hours after "I will take first watch," I say as Amar was looking out the window.

Amar gave me a look "I can't wait to meet this Ava," but he just laid next to his husband closing his eyes, I grabbed my gun picking a spot, I needed to be able to see anything coming our way. A few best roamed but none coming closer, I let them all sleep, I couldn't sleep, not with the thought of her smile, her eyes, and her bell chiming laugh ringing in my head.

I woke them once it was clear and we could leave the cover of this building "Wake up," I shook Amar moving on, I kicked Mary in her boney ass, she had flirted so many times, I mean I spoke of Ava so often some people there wanted me dead, but none had the guts to try.

Little Geo was running around like a mummy clad in black "Come on daddies, we go see Auntie Tori and Auntie Ava," yeah, he loved hearing my Dauntless stories, I hated their Chasm, no rushing water, just stone where once water was, they blocked it off. But I convinced Dauntless leaders to break the damn.

The wind had died down as we walk, I walked in my black cargo pants, and a black caviler vest and leather boots. After another three hours or so, I pointed my heart picked up by 100 beats, or so it felt.

"The wall," but I noticed how different it looked, new, massive was a good word.

"They rebuilt the fucking wall," I say as Amar looked worried now, our only chance was to have them let us in, any who guard the gate would know me, I called it out.

"They will know me, I hope they let me in after what I have done to Avalon," she hated that name, so I only said it while I was away. We run now, they happy panicked feeling of being so close. But now we have three beasts on our asses, I fire and so does Mika, George, and Amar, Little Geo was passed to Mary who wrapped him in her arms protecting him.

George was hurt as Amar bent down to check the beast tried to attack sensing weakness, I fire low as it roared in pain, with its hind legs it kicked sending me into an old car. But I just shook the pain off and fired again, we had to run now, and pray we make it to the wall.

I grabbed George, I was the biggest and strongest, we run. George is out, his blood spilling as I grabbed my scarf having to stop before he bleeds out, I tie his arm off. This was my pay back to Tori, I would bring her brother back to her, hurt but alive.

Again, we run. The impressive gate was right in front of us as guards fired at the beast. Grappling hooks fell as we each grabbed one hauling ass up, I nearly fell twice, having to carry George, his body dead weight.

At the top I saw two Dauntless who paled the minute they saw me, Peter was the first up, his fist connected to my lower jaw, I grabbed him holding him over the wall.

"You deserved it Eric, put Peter on solid ground," now it was Will as a few other guards rushed us their guns trained on the new comers.

"Guns down, we will transport the new comers to the grand council. Gage send word for them to meet, no details," Will was very good, I dropped Peter.

"We have one in bad shape; can we have access to Erudite? Or do they have control?" I asked but Peter and Will laughed falling on each other, this was very odd.

"Eric, everything has changed. My sister is leader of Erudite, and part of the grand council along with Ava. I need two others with us, one down and needs transport to Erudite. The rest will follow us, you have no choice. Eric you're not a Dauntless leader anymore." Will alerted us and myself of a few things as we rode the track down having to walk to the train.

"You'll have to get him on," Peter gave me a dirty look as we all started running I flung George on Amar and Peter could catch him as I swung on.

"Who are our new leaders?" I asked as George woke his face pale, he was sweating, the pain flashed across his face.

"They rank in this order, Tori, Ava, Four," Peter smirked as my mouth dropped hearing Ava was a high ranked leader.

"My sister, a leader," was said between clenched teeth.

"No talking, we will have you up and running soon, just rest," Amar touched his head as two guards stood.

"Move sir, we need to take him now. We will send any reports to Council Woman Ava, as we get them," then with that shock they jumped with George, we watched them carrying him, before we had to jump too. We are headed to the Hub, Amar was holding his son as we walked in together.

"21 floor," was said as we all boarded the elevator. The room was massive with a framed portrait, Ava, Kang, Cara, and another I didn't know. We sit, I was dead tried.

But we didn't have to wait very long Kang and the other guy are the first to arrive, each taking a seat going over their files, Kang was looking angry, his narrowed eyes drifting to mine every few minutes.

"Your fan club doesn't seem happy," Mary smirked.

"This is nothing, wait until we reach Dauntless," I stand my arms crossed over my chest, this wasn't going to faze me. The door's opened and Lynn and Johanna walked in heading to their seats, there are two empty, I was growing confused what was Lynn doing here?

I needed no wait long as Lynn looked up from her file to see the new comers when her eyes fell on me, she was up from her seat, I wasn't about to let short fry punch me.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," she tried but I just picked her up holding her away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she grumbled curse words at me.

"I am the leader of Ascendant. A new faction so we have no factionless, it was Ava's idea," she still fought to get free from me, so I dropped her.

"I hate you," she grumbled again walking off.

Another ten minutes later, Will was the first to walk in than Cara who was very pregnant, Ava, and Peter. Ava looked amazing her hair much longer, she had more work done, she was more beautiful than the very last time I saw her. Peter and Will wait by the doors as the ladies walked towards their chairs, they didn't glance at the newcomers. "Ava dear, Cara you look nice. Thank you for coming so we can start this meeting," Jack smiled hugging her a little too long, as in way too long. I will murder that man.

I stood straighter, Amar, Little Geo and the twins with me.

"Ava," Lynn rushed Ava wrapping her arms around her "Lynn, your mother said answer her letter in a timelier matter. I suggest you do as she request seeing as how I am the one she yells at," I glared at Lynn making trouble for Ava, but I just watched Ava as she moved, her smile was the one I had been dreaming of for years.

"Shit, I will. Sorry, she can be a real—," but she cut herself off as they had to sit.

"Council woman Eaton, please take the lead in this endeavor," the guy chimed, he was Abnegation in his dull gray clothes

"Thank you, Brent," Ava smiled.

Ava looked over her file as she spoke, she was a born leader. "I was informed that you were in distress, with the aid of Dauntless soldiers. They brought you here, you have not caused trouble since you entered our city. One of your party was injured and is now in Erudite being cared for. Thank you, Cara, for that. I would like to hear your reasoning for being out there, I assume you were meaning to come towards us our location is unknown since an Ex-Dauntless leader annihilated the outer facility." Her voice was older as well, but still Ava. The room was silent, no one talking.

Her eyes lifted for the first time seeing us.

Her face paled, "Eric?" she rushed from the seat heading towards me, I smiled that smile, my heart was ready to burst from my chest as she walked forward. I opened my arms but she smashed her fist into my face before she grabbed my arm sending my body flying over her own, it hurt as I went crashing into the tile floor of the council room. "Where have you been Eric Jai Matthews?! It has been over three years since I was under the impression you died!" she screamed at me this meeting was over.

I heard Amar "Ava, I am Amar. I am very impressed, but from what Eric says of you, I shouldn't be. I am glad to meet Four's little sister," he held his hand out, as she shook it.

"A pleasure Amar, who is this little one?" Ava had this radiant smile as I was on my feet again.

"My son, with George Wu we had a surrogate carry him. We wanted to return earlier but the winter in Washington is very harsh. Eric was wounded when a scout found him near death, they brought him to me, I was the leader of Dauntless in our new city. I never expected to see Eric again, but I guess it was a blessing." He tried to make her understand.

"When can I hold him? And where is George his sister will simply die over his return. Love ones coming back from the dead and all," she gazed at me her anger flared she kicked me to the point I fell over grabbing my stomach.

"You aren't off the hook Eric," Ava snarled out.

"Jack, they will reside in Dauntless until they wish to return to their city." she called over her shoulder.

"Of course, Ava dear," his tone soft, dead he was dead.

Amar answered, "He was injured," Ava looked distressed over this.

"Please go with Cara, you know how to get back to Dauntless I assume. I will take this one to his Aunt, if that is okay with you," She was taking him to Tori.

"Yes, please do. His name is George Casper Wu, but Geo for short. Geo, this is Auntie Ava she is going to take you to daddy's sissy, you be a very good boy for them," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes daddy," Ava held out her arms as Geo jumped into them; a very trusting little man.

"I will take great care of him," Ava promised.

"I have no doubts,"

"Come on Amar my driver is waiting outside, Will and Ava I will see you soon. But be ready for the call if Avon has arrived or I went into labor," Cara smiled walking away.

"I am Mika; this is Mary we are from the Dauntless in Washington. We will leave in seven days' time, we just wanted to talk to these Dauntless leaders," Mika wasn't a bad guy, he was pale with long scars.

"That will be fine, we will provide you with supplies before your departure. I am a Dauntless leader and head Council woman; you will meet the other two Dauntless leaders on our arrival back at the compound. We should go,"

"Goodnight, Lynn, Jack have a safe trip back. And the same mother, I love you" she kissed Lynn and her mother giving Jack a small hug, it was short.

She was the first to walk out "Peter and Will head back, your shift will be over in a few hours."

"Yes madam," Will hugged her but it didn't bother me in the least.

"Give Ace a kiss for me," Peter kissed her cheek as we all walked out, I would murder him too.

"We will have to take the train, I ran out not thinking to have Jeb drive me," the mention of Jeb made me smile, he was doing well. I missed that kid too.

"This place is lovely; your wall is amazing." Mary smiled as she spoke compliments to Ava who smiled back, it was killing me seeing her now.

"Thank you, after the war. We formed a council I was the second to join, we have a leader of each faction as members. We have redone the wall and city to ensure the total safety of our city. I can give you the plans when you leave, in case your city would like to re-build at all."

"That is beyond kind of you, you don't seem very Dauntless but the way you handled Eric says otherwise. Everyone in Dauntless feared him," Mika said as we hauled ass to the train.

"I was an Amity transfer but I ranked number one during initiation," this time she was the one showing off.

"She slaughtered them all," my voice was filled with emotion as the train blared coming closer.

"Geo hold on super tight, as hard as you can," he did, as Ava took a deep breath before running.

"Good boy," she smiled, I run behind her as if to catch Geo if she failed. But her hand braced as she swung her feet into the ca, landing like a true Dauntless mother.

"That was fun, again, again!" he chimed, giggling.

"Soon when we have to get off," she cooed in a sweet voice, she was good at this mother thing.

I had to talk to her, find out information.

"Ava, I wanted to return once I was healed. But they were at war as well, then harsh winters, you must understand I came back as soon as possible. I would never stay away from you for days let alone years," her eyes so blue and so sad.

"He talked about you every second of every day for years. I was going to murder him just to have him shut up, but he scares me," Mary was another loud mouth Candor, her brother was more reserved as why I actually liked him.

"Shut it Mary" I barked out seeing her flinch back but her brother just shook his head at her, she knew better.

"Enough Eric, we will be having a real nice talk tonight but for now we will be doing as I say. I am the Dauntless leader here," her voice was calm but it was far from being okay, I hurt her more than I understood.

"You look so stunning, older too. You had more ink done, a few new rings as well," I was looking her over for the millionth time in this last hour. Her eyes did the same seeing new ink done, maybe the fact I bulked up too.

She alerted us, "We have to jump," she was looking out as the train was at its closest, I watched her jump Geo nestled in her arms, safe. She landed on her feet, slightly unsteady but she easily overcame that and strode confidently to the edge, the others following quietly, I was last.

"I will jump first, there is a net at the bottom along with three armed guards. Geo hold tight," I was on the ledge looking down, when I held my hand out to her. Flash backs filled my mind and squeezed my heart, the way we met on her first day here, her eyes filled with sadness but she took my warm hand, once her feet are on the ledge. She jumped without a second wasted. I watched Mary, and Mika jump when the all clear came, I jumped like I have so many times. The net groaned in protest, as I rolled to my left dropping from the net.

"My god, Eric. You son of a bitch, we thought you died. You have no clue what you missed man," K gave me a very manly hug, clapping each other on the back.

"Enough K, in time he will learn," she was hiding something, shit she did move on.

"Yeah, I understand. You need to talk later come see me hun, Jeb, and me are here hun," he hugged Ava.

"Hey, I'm back so back off my girl,' I couldn't help the anger it came so often now.

"Hey man, you were dead. It's been over three years she isn't yours anymore," I knew he was just poking fun at me, but I knew Ava had every right to move on. But the anguish that flashed across my face was seen.

"This way," Ava cradled Geo who was looking at all these new things, one of his hands fisted in Ava's curls.

I was the same, my dark eyes taking in the massive changes I saw. Dauntless members are everywhere some looking like they have seen a ghost "You have redone Dauntless, rails with plexi-glass." I was in awe.

"Shauna was put in a wheel chair after the war, all this was important. Plus, we have small ones running around and it's about safety, so much was redone it will take you time to get used to it Eric," her anger was gone, he vice calm and sweet, but lingering sadness as I moved closer to her smelling citrus and Jasmine.

As we walk I see the Stiff and another loud mouth, with three small ones, a new girl with an infant in her arms, Ava looked nervous now.

"Oh, the stiff and loud mouth. Don't know the other girl or the runts," I should have guessed she would, her hand hit me, making the bare skin sting.

"Enough they are small ones, that's Hannah she is married to Peter. I will ask you to be nice to my friends. Tris, you guys hold on," she called out. But I watched their eyes go wide, loud mouth stumbled back her hand against the rail.

"Eric, oh my." The Stiff looked at me, her eyes fearful.

"We will talk in a little Tris, but for now I am okay, Hannah please get Tori for me and have her brought here," Ava chimed in.

"Sure, thing Ava," she was gone in a flash.

"Can't you stay dead? Loud mouth had a death wish.

"I will still toss your loud-mouthed ass over the Chasm," I growled as she hid behind Tris.

Tris gave her friend a stern look, "You know he will toss us both,"

"Nah, you have Four to protect you,"

"Great where is Four?" I asked them.

"I assume he will find us," the Stiff smiled.

"Okay, who are you. I am Nattily?" dear, god! The loud mouth spawned a child, poor Will.

"I am Eric," I just looked down at the three runts.

"Auntie Ava, he is big. This is Eric he is a big boy now he went poopy in the potty," the small boy named Eric gave me a proud smile.

"Four and I named our son after you, if it wasn't for you my husband would be dead. I never had the chance to say thank you Eric," the Stiff hugged me, they all watched in amazement.

"Okay Stiff that's enough, I wouldn't let Ava be hurt," I say moving her off me.

"You know Auntie Ava. I little Eric and you be big Eric," I looked down at him, he was rather cute for being Four's kid, his nose small too.

"I assume the chatter box is yours loud mouth. I am okay with the whole being Big Eric, but just for you little man. Who is this," I motioned to the last runt, he had dark eyes, and dark hair. I moved closer to Ava as we talked, afraid the Stiff might hug me again.

The boy looked at me moving closer to Ava and screamed, "Get away from my mommy!" his shrill scream made us all yelp in surprise.

"Jai, mommy is okay. Look this is Geo," she was on my knees, I could feel rage hit me. She did move on, and so soon after I died, to have a child this old. His name was Jai, that was my middle name. I looked at the little boy again, he looked a little like Ava, but.

"Hello Geo, I am Nattily this is Eric and Jai, we be best friends, with Pride and Ace too" she kissed his cheek.

"Oh, a baby," the girls cooed.

"It's a long story girl's," Ava picked up Jai while still holding Geo, no wonder she was so good at being a mother, she was one.

"Eric, when your mother was testing on me, she alerted me I was with child, our child. Jai is two years and six months; he is your son." My eyes darted to Ava to our son, she had my child. I was a father, I wasn't around, I missed three years of his already small life.

"My son, you had him, raised him without me," I was just talking, my mind racing.

"I had no choice, I believed you were dead, we all did. I went to the memorial wall every holiday, birthday and the day you died and cried with my son over losing you. Then you turn up three years later," she snapped out. I knew people are watching word being spread, spread I was back.

"Ava, I didn't know. I would have died just to come back sooner," my voice was filled with pain now, I could hear it. I had a son, he was the most handsome thing I had ever laid eyes on, so perfect, Ava she was an angel.

Ava spoke low, "Jai this is your daddy," I looked at my son, his eyes so like mine, but so warm.

"Him Daddy," he rested his head-on Ava's shoulder.

"Is it true Ava," I heard called seeing Tori running up the ramp, with a bad limp.

"What have you heard Tori?"

"Eric is alive,"

"Yes," but now she saw me standing looking pale and shocked.

"But Tori, I have greater news for you. He brought others from the Washington Dauntless, one was Amar, the other was Georgie this is their son George Casper Wu, or Geo for short. Go to Cara in Erudite she will oversee your brothers care, he was injured," we watched as she snagged the child from Ava's arms before hauling ass out of Dauntless.

"Ava, please we need to talk," my voice pleading, her face crumpled and her tears finally fell, my heart breaking at all the pain I have caused her. She was mine.

"You make my mommy cry!" Jai shrieked as he jumped from her arms and began kicking me, steal toe boots nice.

"This is definitely my son." I tried not to but I chuckled.


	15. Little children

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. My beta has been at her boyfriend's house and geeking out. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I smiled seeing Jeb running over a large smile plastered on his face, it hit me how much I have missed. Jeb has grown. I should have guessed this, his fist made harsh contact with my jaw. I made no move to hit back, I deserved this and much more from them. I look over at Ava who has our son nestled in her arms, her face lit up as she was talking with the Stiff and loud mouth, Marlene and the other girl with Peter's son but her name was forgotten.

It was this surreal feeling being home, being with her she moves getting to her feet our son was sleeping. "I am leaving for the night; Jai is ready for bed." even though it was loud her voice was low her eyes tired as I made my way over to her.

"I think we are going to, little Eric is asleep and I am tired, I have a meeting with Brice in the morning," The stiff announced.

"Don't leave, or don't leave without me Ava." I could hear the panic in my own tone.

"I am going to my apartment, Jai is tired and the sheer noise will keep my son awake. Come if you like,"

We walked the same familiar way we had years ago, a few tears wanted to leak out at the memories. "Try to not fake your death Eric," Fiona snarled giving Ava a hug as her and Brock are headed to their apartment. Wasn't he in Abnegation?

"Shut up, Fiona." She flinched back at the amount of venom I spat at her.

"Enough," Ava snapped at me.

"You took my place?" hurt cracked my tone.

"It was a way to still be close with you Eric, I didn't take your death well. Only having Jai kept me and the Chasm apart."

She opened the door heading to the back room with me hot on her heels. Jai's room was clean, full of life, books, toys everything he should have to be cultured. She turned on his star light before laying him on the floor, asleep moving fast getting his black and red jammies. I watch as Ava moves to our son removing his small shoes and socks, his clothes with gentleness, placing his warm jammies on. She cuddles Jai into my arms, his small arms around her neck.

"I love you, mommy," he says in a tired voice.

"I love you so much Jai, sleep well my prince," she was setting him in his crib, pulling his blanket to his neck as he closed his dark eyes, she touched his soft cheek like I do every night.

"We need to talk," she whispered shutting his door a little as we walk to the living area, the black sofa was welcomed she just sat on the sofa looking at me.

"I was pregnant the last few times you saw me, I wanted to tell you but honestly I didn't know how. We were at war, you had a role to play and so did I. I was scared, I owe our sons life, Tris and little Eric's life to Peter, he saved us when it mattered most. He has been very good to me and Jai, Jeb too I had so many to help but at times I pushed everyone away. Tris, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, and Chris helped me through some very dark times when I nearly let your death overcome me. I became a Dauntless leader with Tori and Tobias, then after the war we created the council so no one faction would control us, I am second to Jack. Cara created a wall for the dead of the war, you are there, your father adores Jai. Jai looks so much like you, I wasn't able to move on after you, I had Jai and that was more than enough for me. I hate you, I hate that you missed my pregnancy, his birth, his first steps, his first words his first of so many little things. He is nearly three and you missed years you can't ever get back Eric. I hate that I lived in pain while you were off in Washington, I was here with our son, keeping Dauntless in full force, I and the others made this world a better place to live in," by now she was angry, her voice made that very clear.

"You think I wanted this Ava, you think I wouldn't have risked my life again if I would have known about Jai. I missed you, I missed you every day, I planned on coming back but the weather and their war kept me there. Then coming back was harsh, the beasts, everything. I did it all for you, to see your face again. I understand you are angry, but like hell you are allowed to think I stayed away because I was fucking any one because I wasn't." something I said made her madder she was up her eyes narrowed as she glared at me.

"Lower your damn voice, Jai is sleeping and if he wakes up you will go sleep in the dorms." I stood as well, I wasn't angry just hurt.

"I am sorry love, I will keep my voice low. He is so, he is everything. The way you hold him, love him you share a bond I won't ever compare to, the way he said he loved you, broke my heart. Is he smart? He has his ear's pierced. Does he like Dauntless? Tell me everything about Jai," She and I both could tell my tone was animated now, alive was another term for it.

"He is very smart, he reads. Your father comes once a week to work with all the children in Dauntless, Jai has your old crib, he was going to use mine but I liked your since he turned out to be a boy. He had a hard time talking but he passed that faze, he is being potty trained now, he is doing so well. He does have rings in his ears, he loves the Chasm as much as I always have, when he gets fussy I take him there we sit and watch the white water spray the glass. He loves his Aunties, his Uncles and cousins. He loves Amity too, we visit his Nana every week, he runs until he can't anymore, jumps on everything. Your father thinks he is a perfect mix of us both with his personally but his looks, it's you, small things about me as well." She smiled for the first time in hours as I smiled in a sadder way.

"Come on you look dead on your feet," I was too, she changes into my old sweater.

"All your clothes, everything, is in the back closet, I couldn't bear to toss anything," I had to hold her as I rushed her my arms wrapped Ava in a tight embrace, as if when I let go she wouldn't be real.

"I will go change,"

"I just need to hold you, nothing more. We have all the time in the world for more." I whispered as I pulled her head down to my chest wrapping my arms around her as my eyes closed just breathing her in, but it proved too much as when I woke she was in deep sleep, the clock read 6:00am. The sun was hidden behind the thick black curtains, I slipped from the bed, walking on feather light feet towards Jai's room, he was awake just sitting up.

I walked in, not sure how to talk to him "Are you awake?" Geo was always talking but Jai was silent his eyes just watching me move into his room.

"Yes," he had this small voice, well-spoken little boy. I picked him up, he was a little heavy but he moved struggling to free himself from me, so I set him on the floor.

"Mom is sleeping," this was a logical statement but he just sits with his green army men, playing. So, I sit too. He makes not move to talk just plays for a little as I smell her, she is right outside the door.

Jai give me this look, so calculating, "I want mommy, I am hungry. Mommy reads with me," he doesn't trust me.

"I can read with you, what does mommy feed you. Do you eat like a normal human, or do you have to have mashed food?" I wanted to die, the entire situation of not knowing how to really care for him.

"You are odd daddy; Uncle Tobias isn't odd. My mommy gives me nana in morning time, she cooks for me too. I want eggs and ham's," I knew she was listening and not to long later the scent of cooking meat reaches Jai's room.

Jai just stumbles to his feet running away from me, I hurry behind him watching him totter to Ava screaming, "MOMMY IS WAKED UP,"

"Come to mommy, have you went potty?" Ava smiled at him.

"No, I go now,"

"Good morning Eric, were you having fun with Jai?" She smiled.

"I knew, I smelled you, come here," taking her by the waist nearly forcing her to sit on my lap.

"He is perfect Ava," I kissed her with such a passion, her lips magic. But too soon does she pull away when the toilet flushes.

"Eat," she laughed picking Jai upsetting him into his seat. If she coddled him to much he would not be a good fit for this faction, not able to function well.

"Watch him while I dress," she was walking away, now. Leaving me with this boy who just ate giving me odd looks every few minutes.

"Done mommy, where are you?" she looked stunning, Jai's clothes in hand.

"I am right here my prince, come on time to get clean and dressed." her voice was so sweet like silk, her face always soft, I was the luckiest man to have her. She took to cleaning his hands and face, dressing him, then combing his hair, I was fast changing clothes.

"I am still hungry, let's go to the dining hall," I was picking up Jai who gives Ava a look his arms out to her. Without a thought, she coddled him, taking him into her arms.

"He will take time Eric, he has never known you, Jai be nice to daddy," but I doubt Jai would be listening any time soon, we leave taking the tunnels, the Pit was loud as shit. But as we walk into the dining hall a hush falls over everyone, their eyes glued to me.

"Over here Ava," Christina yelled, Tris is feeding little Eric as we sit with them, much to my displeasure.

"Eric come to Auntie," Ava called as he jumps into her lap hugging her hard as Tris is kissing a wiggling Jai, Baby loud mouth looks frustrated she jumps from her mother running around the table, climbing on me. I wanted to shove her off but Ava would raise all kinds of hell.

"I LIKE YOU," she giggled.

"Fantastic," it came out as a growl as she sat in my arms as if I wasn't a monster, she would learn the hard way.

"What are you doing tiny human?" I looked at her, her arms held my neck pretty tight.

"Are you Aunties boyfriend, because Candor Jack likes her too. My mom said you a big scary monster and if I am not good you will hang me over the water like you did her, so I made sure to eat the carrots." We all watched her. She was her mother's spawn that was enough to make my skin crawl.

"Your mother is right," my deep voice chimed as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah you scary, but I like you. Auntie Ava would hang you over water if you hanged me over first. Plus, daddy said you not all bads. Auntie Cara and Uncle Jeb, are you best friends, like Pride, Beth, Ace, little Eric and Jai are mine." I was in for it with this girl here.

"Do you ever shut up, I believe you are worse than your mother if possible."

"I sleep," her smile was funny, but hell I think I liked her.

"Nat get over here, I can't stop him from hanging you above the chasm," Christina says but her spawn isn't budging.

"Well a real reunion," Peter says as he sits next to another girl.

"Oh, hush Peter" she kissed his cheek.

"Boss lady, Jeb and K, had to go guard the fence today. Will and I have to go to the east side and do a check. They want to have words when they get back," Peter says.

"Sounds fine,"

"So, what's this about Jack taking a fancy to you," their petty conversation wasn't worth it.

"Yes, he said she pretty, a real lady," Nat told him as Ava tried to act as if I didn't hear her.

"It's nothing Eric, now drop it," she gave a pointed look at the children, her tone the very same.

"Can someone remove this girl from me," I was uncomfortable but I knew Nat would be following me.

"Yeah, I will. Come on baby girl time to go to the day care center" Will smiled picking his daughter up

"Sorry, she is like a clone of her dear mother. I was told there was nothing Cara could do about it," we laugh as Christina starts hitting him with her tray.

"I am taking Ace want me to take Eric and Jai with me to the center?" Peter asked Ace was napping in his loving arms.

"Yes Thanks, Jai go with Uncle Peter," Ava smiled seeing little Eric chatting.

"I got youu," another little girl giggles as he took her, her wild curls bouncing.

"That is Pride, she is the daughter of Uriah and Marlene," thank god for Ava letting me in on information, without her I would be lost.

"Nice,"

"Ava, see you later, Christina try to get the rest of the dorm done," she smiled hugging my girl, then Tobias who had stayed so silent.

"Christina and Tobias, you have a check in hours' time," She stood as I acted like a guard.

"We have a meeting with Tori, come on Tobias and Eric," Loud mouth just scoffed, rolling her eyes.

But there is Tori with Geo on her lap, this was no place for a child. This was a dauntless meeting. "No, not in a meeting Tori take him to the center," Ava snapped her eyes held fire.

"Geo all the other little ones can't wait to play with you," Ava talked to Geo like a pro, he was excited as Tori groaned taking him to this care center, I would find out about it later. So now we wait another ten minutes before she returned.

"On to business, Eric a pleasure having you back. I will assume you will take up being a Dauntless leader again, I would also like to have another, an odd number is better." Tori says her tone light.

"I concur with your statement and nominate Zeke," Ava was the first to talk, her face set in this new emotion.

"I second her vote," Tobias held her hand giving me a smile.

"I will take up my old post, I agree with Ava if Zeke has shown himself worthy of her vote, I won't argue," I say in a firm tone.

"Then welcome back Eric, the announcement will be made tonight, along with telling Zeke," she smiled.

"Are you off to Erudite to see Georgie?" Ava asked her like she even need to.

"I am, I will check with Cara as well," Tori smiled.

"Eric go with her, see you father," I turned to Ava who was smiling.

"I will, good idea Ava. I will see you once I return we still have so much to talk about." I turn knowing this had to be done.

Her brother was giving me a look, "I still don't like you, but I want peace for the sake of my son, her nephew and most of all Ava,"

Tobias took my hand shaking it "I don't like you either, but for my son, nephew and my sister we will keep the peace,"

"Good, time you both grew up," Tori said before walking out.


	16. Babying

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

She agreed, my heart was filled for once with love. I was getting married to the most lethal and beautiful woman to walk this earth. She was such a good mix of all the things I wanted and needed, she gave me a strong son who if she stopped babying him would grow even stronger under me. Dauntless was so new, so structured and disciplined under her control.

It showed at every turn where her hand had been, now Dauntless had the skyscraper beside us, a glass bridge of great craftsmanship connecting them. The elders caring for our young, she gave them a purpose, caring for the next generation and their wisdom of their long years. I lay in bed for a few more minutes my mind still going over the turn of events, my eyes closed as I feel her poking my chest as I can feel the play growl building up in my chest as I make a small lunge for her.

She moved with cat like reflexes "Eric, I am dressed and ready. Your food is getting cold, eat and dress," she takes her seat with our son as I take mine starting in on my first breakfast of the day.

"I will be ready in a few minutes so we can leave, " my own voice was ragged with sleep, she just stood.

"Okay, I am taking Jai to dress," our son was on her hip, hating the fact she babied our boy.

I was thrilled to be training another new batch of Dauntless, to mold any young person is an honor, whether I tear them down until they feel like the chasm is there only choice, that is when Four comes in to build their fragile spirt back up. I hated seeing Ava reminiscing about the past and what was and could have been as I locked the doors behind us. She carries our son passed the Pit and into the dining area where her friends and family wait as per their normal, but they make her happy, they make her Ava.

"Come to Auntie, Jai," Tris was the first to spot us as Ava as normal was giving cuddles to all her nieces and nephews, she was so doting and affectionate unlike myself.

Four spoke, "Ava, Tori as per the normal wants you to make the two speeches," he had this shit eating grin that boiled my blood still.

"Figured, but maybe Eric wants to he was so good while I was doing my initiation," she smirked at me, as I narrowed eyes at them, a loud angry sound came from my chest she was instigating me.

"Fine bunch of Pansyasses," she was up and left heading to Tori as I rushed to her with Four, we are Dauntless leaders as well. She stopped by Tori with a simple "Come on," Ava walked away.

I watched her ass as she did so, her brother snarling under his breath noticing my eyes and their general direction. The peace between us would never last, we both knew it, our hate was too strong, but for Ava we try.

Soon enough we are overlooking Dauntless, I was ranked as third in command along with Four and Zeke was last. It was loud but it went to zero noise as soon as Ava spoke "Dauntless," she smiled seeing them watching us, discipline was a key factor now, I was very impressed.

"As you know today we will welcome faction transfers; I distress we will not have any Dauntless transfers for another three years. So, in turn we will mold them until they break, either being cut heading to Ascendant or becoming Dauntless, those who have been given leave to attend the Ceremony may go. To those who stay behind I expect things to be under control and maintained while three of your leaders are in attendance at the Ceremony," She walked away with me next to her, she was heading for the Hannah girl would managed to have all the children at once.

"I will be taking them to the elders, have a safe trip," she smiled at Ava.

"Thank you. Jai be good and mommy will be back as soon as possible," she kissed his little face I watched as they walked off talking about when they get their choice. I wasn't as affectionate as my girl, I would ensure he was a man soon.

"Come on," Tris and Chris are riding with us Tori, are also going.

Cara was in the sleek gray car looking well after her son's birth, a sleeping Avon in her arms Ava was the first to snatch him from her as her driver was making his way to The Hub. It was packed but we had a guard. Cara and Ava left me with the Stiff and Loud mouth

Over an hour later I was watching Ava as she stands near Jack, Brent, Lynn, and her mother Johanna. Her mother made a long speech about how this all came about, they each talked in turn about the factions as they viewed them, now it was her turn, Ava was up looking over the crowd.

I wasn't smiling as Jack helped Ava onto the podium but her voice was like the chiming of bells, music to me. She had everyone's full attention, not a small feat, it showed the reach of her power she has touched them all in some way for this to happen.

"I am glad to see you all here, we inspire our young ones, so I am happy you are also here to give them your support in this stressful time. Because it is stressful, the choice weighing on their young shoulders, but we have been in their shoes at one point. Now I am supposed to tell you about the factions, fine. Ascendant is our newest faction, one where you will find many things. In that one faction, you learn some of each faction, I find that the most thrilling thing. It doesn't have many, but it is growing and I have never been prouder.

Erudite, I know some have hesitance going now, but that is just an ill thought. Erudite is a place of learning one where you may show off your brains, there is no hindrance there. They believe there is technology for all, even Amity, I don't want negative thoughts concerning Erudite, my aptitude test gave me all factions, so I was given Erudite. It is a hard faction, but it is worth it, the man I married is my own personal Erudite in Dauntless clothes." I smirked, she was proud of me, proud I was hers.

"Amity, is a place of refuge, a haven. It is a peaceful place one of no stress filled with love like you wouldn't believe. It has hard labor in the fields, but the air, the smells, everything is for those who value peace and tranquility. I was the first successful Amity transfer to Dauntless nearly four years ago.

Candor well, I value them, to be so bold, open with yourself. My best friend is a true-blue Candor; her mouth gets her in trouble but I couldn't imagine her another way. I in turn think they have an easy initiation, be truthful, but that isn't easy for some. To let yourself go, your secrets go to live with no regrets hidden.

Abnegation, this one is hard on me. I have never after the war hid I was a pure Divergent, there are different levels, at this point only two pure Divergent are alive. Myself and my sister in law Tris Prior. I got Abnegation, but I never thought I was worth them, I wasn't as selfless as them, they wear their hearts as plain as day, I wish I could have been that way. They have become a faction I have come to have great respect for, their values I hold close.

I will be honest Dauntless isn't for everyone, it never has been. We are ruthless in our initiation; we only will have the best in our faction. We take our training serious, it is brutal and harsh like nothing you will ever experience in any other faction. You will learn many forms of fighting, knifes, how to shoot. You will face every fear you have maybe some you never knew, we still like every faction that it is 'Faction before blood', but your true home will always be in the faction you were born into. I will always be an Amity deep down, but we have room to grow. Now it is up to these young ones to choose what they will grow into." Even as she looked over everyone, Tori was clapping a bright smile on her face, I smirk damn this girl was good. I stand next to Tori, clapping I was never so proud of the woman she has grown into more than here and now.

Lynn takes her place after a small hug, "I have never heard anything as true, we all know I was Dauntless born. I was in the very same initiation as Ava. Not going to lie we thought she would fail and run crying back to Amity, but it took two days before she had us Dauntless born scared, with every right she was ranked first in the end. So now the time is at hand," Lynn spoke, I was zoned out as name after name was called, this was boring now.

Sometime later Jeb brings in a group of newbies, Four with them looking tired and annoyed. Two girls are crying, full on bawling their eyes out as I walked forward making my way to them.

My voice was deeper and more dangerous compared to the silent and calm rage Four held "What is this?" I asked them.

"Our friend May, she fell," I see their little friend didn't make the jump, it was a sad fact we all face every jump, one day there may be a time that I will fail the jump; it rests in all our minds every time we do it, but we continue to live to jump.

I let my cold eyes rest on them before they moved to each new transfer "Well now, at least we don't have to deal with her failure now. Shut the water works off, she is dead and forgotten. We will not tolerate blubbering, I rather just help you over the chasm than deal with your ingrained weakness" my voice making the boys cower and the females cry harder, until they tried to cut it off, odd sounds bubbling up from them.

Jeb was making hand signals out of the corner of my eye. Her voice chimed behind me, this was not good, I cringed trying to mask it by acting tougher than that. "May I ask what is going on?"

"They are blubbering over their friend not making the jump, I will not tolerate this crying shit," we need them hard since we are the first line of defense in our community. But she still had this soft side, she was the in-between for them.

I watched her eyes move over the eleven faction transfers with Tobias at her side making me even madder, she was interfering. "I warned you this was a harsh faction; I understand why you are hurting. On my very first train ride here it wasn't my friend but a Dauntless born who failed the jump. This might not be the last death you face, but if you can't pull yourself together tell Four or myself we will take you to Ascendant without question. This faction isn't for everyone, but the sense of satisfaction at the end is well worth it, the family you will have is worth it,"

"We didn't know our trainers would be cruel," another said to her.

"Suck it up buttercup. Eric will break you, push you to your limit and beyond, he will be your worst nightmare in walking form. You will hate him but you will respect him by the end of your training. Four will be the one to build you back up with the skills and training he will provide. We don't comfort you like your mother, we don't accept failure as the main reason we chose the best to train you. I was trained by them both,"

They all looked around as the chasm was splashing us "Did you hate them both," I laughed along with her, good question.

"No, Four is my older brother he could be hard but he was nowhere near as brutal as Eric, I had problems listening,"

"Yeah you could say that Ava, first person I ever gave lashes to but hopefully not the last," I seethed in anger, she was not supposed to do these things, we are training them not her.

"I was a thorn in Eric's side like none other. I was defiant standing up for my friends, I had a real problem with leaving the compound. I was horrible, but no I never hated Eric. I married him as pay back, I get to make his life hell for those weeks he made mine hell," the three girls smiled a few boys laughed at her, I wanted to as well but I had a role.

"If you need someone caring to talk to find Tris, you will notice her she is my best friend since the jump, she is now also my sister in law. She will give you advice, a shoulder whatever you need she will be the one to go to,"

"Thank you," Four touched her shoulder.

Her voice stern now, "But Eric, calm down. There is a line you better not cross,"

All the Dauntless leaders stand, as Ava stood ready for another speech, this was new as we aren't Erudite.

"DAUNTLESS," Zeke called they went to zero before the words left his mouth.

"Jai Matthews and Eric Eaton, I am watching you; eat your veggies," is the first thing Ava says, her voice stern and loud.

"Hi mommy," Jai smiled in such a way it made my heart warmer.

Ava smiled "You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the defense of this city and all its inhabitants. Understand this is not an easy task, we never know what dangers we will face. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that rises one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud." It was short but effective as I touched her lower back as she walked away towards her friends and our son.

I spoke low, "You shouldn't have interfered today; I can't stop you but I didn't think you should have. We don't baby them," I could imagine her eye roll as I tried to get her to listen.

"I wasn't babying them Eric, I was firm but gave them the encouragement they needed to try. Get over it," I snarled taking my seat with Jai jumping into his mother's arms.

"Stop treating him as an infant, he is three. He needs to grow up," my tone was dead serious as she gave me a look that could kill, her eyes shined brighter in her anger.

"Excuse me Eric Matthews, I will not stop he isn't a man he is a child, my child. Just because you had her as a mother growing up without love and affection doesn't mean our son should," the way she spoke to me made it unbearable, she wasn't afraid to cause me to look bad. Even if it was concerning my upbringing, with enough force the metal of the cup bent to my will as I stormed off leaving her and the rest to stare at my exit.


	17. Mood Swings

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I walked away from the others sitting at the table, everything and anything was racking my nerves. Vast changes throughout Dauntless have been made, a new compound with elders watching our young one was a great idea. But everything is so new even outside in every square inch of our world here, wall was new, every faction looked new, lush green grass covered everything, trees sprouted, lakes came back. She was heading all this, her and others while I was off fighting a war to come back to her. The white waters of the Chasm hit me as I gaze at it, it was the same force we could not match, something Ava had not thought wise to change.

"Eric," her voice low and filled with her worry as I turned to her, her face pulled into a frown her eyes filled with emotion. "What has gotten into you Eric? You have been acting even more horrible than before," I watched her moving closer to me without fear, I was tense with this raw unbridled anger but she just placed her hand on my bare arm making the tenseness vanish.

"Everything is weighing down on me, three years, not knowing I had a son, you raising him alone. Dauntless, our faction system everything has changed, I am trying to find my place once again. I have changed, I know this, crueler, I am just so lost." My voice sounded wounded, hurt something where she was concerned was an emotion I couldn't hide.

Now her entire body is nestled against mine, "Eric, you aren't lost. I know this because you're here with me, I am wherever you should be. You are a Dauntless leader, a tad mean with a raging temper, but a Dauntless leader all the same. Jai is my baby, I will need to stop carrying him so much but you need to understand he is a child, he doesn't need to grow up just yet give him a few more years to enjoy being a child who is loved."

"I am sorry; I was being an ass. You can baby him," I wrap my arms around her turning her body fully into mine as she smiles up at me, this was the smile I wanted to see until the day I die. It was a sweet kiss, a lingering kiss that conveyed the love I really felt for her, she looked ready for more

But she pulled away hearing Dauntless members coming "Time to go scare them some more," I gave her a dashing smile as I turned walking back to the dining hall to gather the newbies.

"Your time here will not be fun and games, if you wanted that Amity will surely take your ass. Lights out now," walking out I shut the lights off thinking of getting home to my wife, but she is not home as I get Jai to bed he fights the entire time.

"Come on buddy, don't fight dad. You need your rest," he gave me a swift kick pulling a face at me as I covered him up, turning on his night light, which he didn't need. Walking out and changing but she still wasn't home, so I lay in bed waiting for her to return instead of running off to find her, I would have but she would kill me for leaving Jai alone, his small crying could be heard before it eased off and he slept finally.

Nearly an hour later the creaked open and she walked in, looking tired but I had other plans, soon her clothes would be a forgotten pile on the floor.

"Finally," I growled with one fluid movement she was on the bed her hands pressed to my chest moving to my shoulders, stopping me from moving closer to her.

Her voice was firm now, "Eric, stop I need to tell you something," but I continued to kiss her she was losing herself in them.

"Eric I am pregnant,"

Everything stopped as our eyes meet, a broad smile crossed my face.

A week later found her brother and I in another argument, it never turned physical because of her, she would hate us both, guess he nearly ruined his relationship with her and the Stiff during our war, so now he makes sure never to do such a thing again.

Four gave me such a loathing look "You should have learned to be an actual father to Jai before knocking my baby sister up. You just let Ava do everything, now she will have another little one and you to deal with." He was up in my face, but I knew he might still be able to take me in a fight, much like Ava.

I did shove him back "Fuck off, Four. You have no say in our life's unlike what you seem to think, she is my wife, and the mother to my two children. So stay out of her life," but the door slammed open, his wife with mine in tow come in looking ready for a lynching.

"I SAID ENOUGH," Ava bellowed she was on us both, she was getting worse in her mood swings, Tris and the inanities watched as she moved taking us down, even as I feel my body slammed to the hard ground and her eyes boring into mine.

"Look, last time saying this. We didn't get pregnant on purpose, and if we did it was our choice, Four. And you Eric should man up you little baby," then she was gone as if everything was okay, and she didn't just lose her shit in front of everyone.

"Your sister is downright scary at times," my voice low in case she was still lurking around.


	18. Beasts attack

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I watched as my wife comforted Peter, I can't imagine losing Ava the way he lost Hannah. "It gets better Peter, but we are here for you. I am taking Ace tonight, go shoot someone tonight since I am not allowed to go. Don't worry about Hannah's parents trying to take Ace. We the council have sided with you, no one will be taking him from you," a small smile lit his face before he turned back to his plate but I noticed him touch her leg, my blood boiling. I would have a nice night with him, nothing likes games to hide violence. I still stood from them none noticing me yet,

"No, he is. If he and Four keep it up they can go live with Amity for two months,"

I walked in, the room went again to zero noise, eyes on my form as I walked to the table. "Nothing has changed very much everyone still fears him," Christina whispered low, but she had no clue how to whisper, I heard her loud and clear.

"Ava," I give her an adoring look, she was my everything.

"Her voice was flat, "Eric, glad you could join us," her eyes devoid, she looked to be so tired.

"Oh yes! I love Uncle Eric, he so cute," Nattily was up her body impacting into my side as she tried to climb so she was sitting next to me. She was normally glued to myside when I was around.

"Nattily he is still married to Auntie Ava," Tris smiled handing her a peeled apple cut into small squares.

"So, she can share. Auntie said sharing is very important," she smiled like it was fact, but normal people don't share humans.

"That doesn't really apply for humans Nat, we can't share humans. And Eric is a human and my husband," Ava added much to Nat's displeasure.

"Plus, its Ava who makes me go out of my head when she's not around," a few oohs and aww echo.

"Then for three years you must have been down right crazy," she retorted without thinking seeing my face fall. I don't know if it will be something she will ever overcome, or forgive me for.

"I can never say sorry enough, but I won't stop trying,"

"I am sorry, I forgave you. It's just stupid hormones," now again she was near tears making me back up from her taking Nat with me. I was so unsure how to interact with her when she was like this.

"Idiot, move away," Peter wrapped his arms around my wife.

"It's okay Ava, I am way moodier than you," Peter whispered to her.

I had enough "Okay enough get your hands off her,"

"Then try and comfort her," Tris snapped at me, but when Ava was like this, I was more scared I would do something to hurt her worse than she already was.

A few more hectic and mood swings later was the night my life was nearly destroyed.

I was beyond any rational thought, my nostrils flared my eyes so dark, cold and menacing. "Well it looks as if your husband needs a word with you Ava. I will just go get the kids and meet you at our table," Tris the freaking wussy, she nearly bolted from Ava, my presence instilled fear in them, if I was in a mood they always hightailed it from her.

"I am hungry, whatever you need to say will just have to wait," her small body with her very round belly tried to push passed me.

I retorted to her attempted escape "We need to talk Ava," it all coming from between clenched teeth.

"I SAID I WAS HUNGRY ERIC," she screamed in my face, her eyes alive with hate and it was all towards me, so I let her leave walking with her. We walked together in near total silence hearing the chatter of Dauntless as we hit the Pit, everyone heading in to eat.

"Wait for me Ava," I turned seeing loud mouth running towards us before she stopped dead her eyes wide with fear I gave her such a look. Jai was wiggling in Four's arms when he saw his mother walking in.

"Jai my Prince, we must sit and eat," her voice cooed taking a seat next to Tris who rested her head-on Ava's shoulder.

"So, Chris, has Tobias given you the news?" she was confused.

"I was busy today, since Eric couldn't keep his cool. But from this day forward we don't have to clean dorms, the initiates before the next will," the joy was heard in Four's voice, I rather him have fucking died, but I do like little Eric enough to be glad I saved him.

"Mommy, look," Jai's voice was so soft as he showed his mother a gash on his knee.

Tris spoke up, "The elders said he was playing on the slide and jumped off," Ava let out a long sigh, this isn't the first time by that sigh.

"What has mommy said Jai," he looked so shy with his dark eyes.

Jai answered his mother, "To not jump from high places,"

"He is Dauntless, why do you treat him as if he is an Amity?" I should learn when to open my mouth and when not too, her eyes are like daggers.

"I was an Amity, Eric. I jumped from trees and such, he is just too young, I don't want him hurt," live and learn as I continued to eat, not saying another word about this subject. I remember her in school, my sunshine with skinned knees and elbows, I knew then she was like nails.

"Four do you have my report?"

Four stumbled, "Not yet, but neither does Zeke or Eric," he answered with a small shrug of the shoulders.

Fucking Zeke, "Yes I do, Four. Don't toss me under the bus. Because you have not got yours done," Zeke smiled in his arms is Beth who looks freaky in blue icing, he offered Ava the black folder "Everything is in order, Shauna made sure," he sat next to Four as they chattered low.

"You two have a very short amount of time, I am taking my son home. He needs his story and bath. Little Eric, Nat, Pride, and Ace give me kisses," this was perfection in my eyes having my family so close, not going to alert Ava of this.

I worked in my old office, making sure my file would be better than Four's. I walked into our apartment a while later, seeing no one, but she sits with Jai asleep on her lap, the story book had fallen to the floor. I set our son in his bed, he was sleeping so he wouldn't fight me. "I have my file ready, it is next to Fours and Zeke's. Your brother dropped it by a few minutes ago." I was tired, my voice flat.

I offered my hand to her, without thought she placed her's into mine with gentleness I lifted Ava up. "You look tired," I commented.

Her voice was low as she answered, "I am, I am up early, down late, pregnant, I head Dauntless with Tori, I head the grand council with Jack. With everything, I am worn down," she vented. "And you don't help matters Eric. You could help more with Dauntless, Jai, our family." she snapped again.

I retorted, "Jai doesn't like me, he hates my bath time, my voice when I read to him, I am not you. I will pull more weight with Dauntless, and anything else," now here alone with her, new emotions, emotions I didn't have to hid.

"Jai loves you Eric. I do bath time, reading try doing something fun with him. Don't be like your own mother, we are having another little one things need to change. Or I will leave you," this was the only shot she was going to give me, I have messed up so many times this was the last, and I would not fail.

"Things will change,"

I alerted her "I am going to shower, I will clean the bathroom, I am pretty sure his toys are scattered around it." I smiled as she gave me one of her own.

"Yes, I didn't have a chance to pick them up after bath, he was very tired today," with this I was on the bathroom floor setting his toys away, he had everything I never had. He was very lucky.

I was in bed as she was going over files, her soft sin had a glow about it, her features pulled into a frown as she set the file down, she was up and giving me the look "Eric you can't threaten Jack, I must make few corrections to yours and Four's file. But Zeke I must make zero," it is near one, it we all knew Zeke was having his wife and sister -in-law write up his file, that was why it was perfect.

"I can threaten him, I hate Candor," my voice low as she crawled into our bed, soon she was nestled into my arms, this was perfect.

I closed my eyes "AVA!" was screamed loud as pounding on the door was heard. I was out of the bed with Ava behind me, the door was flung open I saw Tori and her brother both looking frantic

George gave me a look, "Peter was hurt, but Will got us the message. Hulbert let seven beasts into our city. Then Peter was forced to kill him, Hulbert, he was screaming "Eric killed Albert and this was revenge," George said his face red in his anger at Hulbert, that little fucking cunt.

Ava was on this, her voice cut through everything, like she had a plan the second she heard the news. "Eric, sound the alarm. Tori you and Shauna and her mom take every child across the bridge, now, take four guards. I will send a warning to the other factions. We leave in five," she yelled as Tori ran into my house as I grabbed my clothes, tossing them on, she was taking Jai, all I could think was I hoped all the kids are safe.

Jai was still sleeping in Tori's arms, as Amar had arrived with Geo, who was handed to Harrison they would guard the entrance with their life's, to protect our future and my wife's world. I watched them until the door was secure my heart pounding as Four stood at my side.

I called out to Harrison "Protect my family, with everything, make sure they are all safe," a small moment of weakness, but Harrison gave me a firm nod.

"You go kill the bastards, off with you boys. We have it handled here, none will make it passed us," Tori walked out her gun in hand, the look on her face would scare any normal human, she would die to protect these little ones. I run off with Zeke and Four the chilled night air bringing the smells of grass and rain to us, now we wait.

Ava and her crew run out soon after, Ava should not be allowed to go she was due soon enough.

Her voice cracked against the chill, "Eric you head for Erudite, take a team, Four take Candor, Zeke Abnegation, I have Lynn and her faction guarding their own faction. I am taking Amity, Tris, Chris, Marlene, Uriah, Fiona, and Brock you're with me. We have seven massive beasts attacking our city. This is what you have been tasked with, do me proud, do Dauntless proud. Send word over communication to me about any killed, including beast." The last part was to the leaders through electronic communication and ear pieces.

I was angry "You shouldn't go Ava, you're pregnant," I yelled as everyone got teams, running towards the train, Jeb and his crew with me.

"I am still above you, I am one of the heads of Dauntless and the council, I am Dauntless," her words echoed before running myself, we all take off after her, in case she fell. Soon some are jumping off, heading to town to their tasked section. I hated this but I jumped leaving her on the train, it was getting bright.

As soon as we hit the ground, a massive a big whitish bear the size of the hub thing we fire, Jeb taking a hit, gunshots could be heard ringing out. It swiped at me, his claws missed, as more gunfire echoed, Ava was low her gun going off with her team joining in, it bellowed. The train was leaving but she continued to fire as did I, my eyes on her until she was gone.

Amity was the most unsecure faction, it was so open and had a ready food supplies, humans and normal food as well. Of course, she would take her home faction, we after two hours have the beast down, we burn it, watching until only dust is left, the concrete burned as we tossed water. Ava's world would remain flawless.

I was on the train back to Dauntless when her voice echoed off the com "We took one down, no sign of any more. Will confirmed only a total of Seven were in before they killed two and closed the gates," Four echoed through our com links.

"We also took one. We are searching," Zeke muttered his voice low.

"We killed one as well. We haven't located another yet." Lynn says "there was some gray beast but it was heading to Amity," that was me, my voice flat but angry.

"Amity is secure, we had four. All seven-dead send word to each faction leader to un-light, the threat is gone," Ava echoed now. More time passed, I waited on the roof, everyone returned but Ava and her team, but most wait up here for them to return.

"This is Cara leader of Erudite, third grand council woman." The voice belonged to Cara, what was she doing calling.

"This is Four, Cara," he went to check on the kids a little ago before we left to find my wife and his sister.

"Zeke here, any of you idiots heard from Ava?" my heart shattering, he went to help his wife with Beth.

"This is Eric, she hasn't come back to Dauntless, my team and I are searching they had the most attacks," Jeb was with me as we searched.

"Ava and her team made it to Erudite,"

"Good, have her eat. You, if possible, drive them back by car, she needs rest," my best friend, would do this for me, plus she loved Ava.

But her voice cracks this time, something was wrong as I held my hand up to my team. "I checked on her team, all have issues, but have been taken care of. Tris has been patched up okay Four, Marlene, and Uriah as well Zeke. But we ran into a problem, I am scared my brains won't be enough. Ava was hurt, but the beast had some form of poison, it slashed across her chest. She kept fighting until all four were down, she rode one, killing it before it killed a child. I, I have to take the baby out before the poison reaches it," her voice cracking.

"Clamp," was said, my heart felt like it stopped, this was wrong Ava was strong, she couldn't.

"I am trying, trying with all my power, come to Erudite they might not make it, "I was running leaving everyone in the dust. I knew the train would come but soon but I was wasting no time, I run for as long as I can. When the train comes, I am nearly at Erudite.

"Eric, you have a little girl," her words filled my head, but no words came out. I was so happy a little princess joined our family. I knew the train would come but soon but I was wasting no time, I run for as long as I can. When the train comes, I am nearly at Erudite.


	19. Tiny screaming creature

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I was in a dead run towards the coming train, I would run straight to Erudite if I had to. Four and Zeke were close behind me, we stomped the wet grass into the dirt. I made it to the last car my legs nearly giving, Four was next as he helped Zeke we were all breathing heavy. My eyes burn, I watch the landscape pass by when I rub my eyes feeling wetness, I was crying. If I lost her the chasm and myself will be one, very soon, I never thought such thoughts, but I met the person I couldn't live without. I noticed her brother in the same state, Zeke just looked horrified. But soon enough Erudite was within eyesight. I jumped landing on my feet, I wasted no time I was off running through the brush until I hit pavement propelling me faster. I was in no way staying to be scanned. I reach the stone steps to the compound building one, three guards stood but so did loud mouth and the stiff.

"Let them through, now," Loud mouth yelled but I just ran them all down as Tris just grabbed Fours hand running with us. I knew these halls; I grew up here.

I turned left, right then left heading up the stairs before going into the Hospital ward seeing all her friends just watching through the glass. When I turn, I am nearly dropping to my knees, she is covered in blood, her naked body pale, so pale it's translucent. Cara is in her element, her hands working over my wife. I didn't notice how bad I was shaking until my father pulled me to him.

His voice low, "Son, Cara is doing everything she can for Ava. I must go back to the serum, we are trying every single one. We are creating more, they need me. Four through this door is your new niece and your daughter my son," I didn't move my eyes from Ava.

"We will see our daughter together," I say my voice cracking.

"I will go see Kaia," it was Four. Zeke was checking on the others who are sitting now, all against the wall. All but Tris she looked at me with that face she uses on Ava.

"She will make it Eric, I have no doubt, it isn't in Ava to give up. She never gave up on you, so don't you dare give up on her. Don't hold your emotions in either, it is not weak to feel them. Before she, before she passed out she told me to tell you how much she loves you, that if she doesn't make it she will wait on the other side for you, that you must take care of her babies for her. and that she will torture your mother while she waits for you," her voice was broken, you could tell she was crying as I turned looking at her.

"I am looking at her, I can't see the silver lining, I can't see that she will wake up again." My eyes looked back at Cara as she worked on Ava "I love my children, so much it hurts. But living without Ava means, it means I can't live, I will be a walking void, a shell, or a walking corpse. God, I love her; I have loved her since we went to school together. I used to follow her, scare guys away from her all through my years at school, she was my sunshine even though she never knew it. Tobias used to watch you as well, you grew into your nose, he couldn't live without you, now. No one has loved me like Ava, I feel my heart ready to explode when she turns her hair moving over her shoulder, she gives me that damn smile, it feels like it is going to explode but it never does. What do I do now?" I say looking at Tris then back at Ava, the first day I saw them on the roof, how they became inseparable after that.

I felt her arms wrap around me "Feel," she whispered, I knew I was crying now it covered my face. I didn't kill Tris for hugging me.

"If feeling means, I want to have a swim in the chasm then yes I feel," I whispered.

"I have done all I can Eric, we have our best working on more serums for the poison. Until we cure it, if she wakes she will die for now she is safe in a Medically induced sleep," I did fall this time my knees hitting the floor but the Stiff never let go of me.

I only stayed down for a minute, I was going to do everything in my power to help her. I was as smart as my own mother, so I sit mixing chemical's as Four sets a plate in front of me "You need to take a break and see your son, my sister wakes up and finds out you haven't you will be the one Cara has to repair." I knew this was true, but I have to finish this tenth one first, I give a single nod.

Not like I could take Jai, Tori has over stepped her bounds when it concerns our son, she will not give him to me. She thinks I alone am not fit to have Jai, as if I could not take care of him as well as his mother nor her But I do nothing about it, I am never at Dauntless always here in Erudite working alongside of the medical crew and my father creating serum after serum.

I see her being injected every so often. I hold her cold hand, "Since the first day, that I saw your smiling face. I knew that we would be together forever, so you have to get better, I don't know how to care for Jai. Tori won't even give him to me. He cries for you; it's been three days Ava." I couldn't take this any longer, she lay here still and her skin sickly pale.

Later the next morning my blood boils, but can't bring myself to care "Yeah, most likely. But she will also understand," she smiled.

"I am leaving back too Erudite, Ava and our daughter need me," my voice dead as I leave them there, Four and Tris spend much of their time at Erudite as well.

I noticed a slight improvement in her reports, I stand moving to the serums, taking the X5, A9, and K1 going back to my own station, I have been trying to help, I created these eleven, none worked. I stood again taking the pale blue serum starter labeled ER2, even as I work my mind is off, I miss her even though she is a room away. After an hour of watching the machine mix my new serum, I hear crying, a child's cry. "Eric, Tris is here with Jai. She stole him from Tori," Cara's husband said; his voice low as if Tori was around.

"Watch this," I mumbled leaving the lab seeing Tris with little Eric and Jai, who was indeed crying trying to see his mother.

"Jai," I called, I was feet away but he just cried he hated me I was sure of it.

"Sorry, Eric. He just won't stop crying, he needs to see her," her voice soft as I pick my son up.

"Jai momma, she isn't well, she can't wake up." I lowered my voice trying to make him understand. But her words hit me, he was a child, he grew up with so much love, he wasn't me. His face was red, tears leaked from his eyes, his little fingers touching the glass that separated Ava and him.

"Mommy," my heart was breaking further.

"Come on, we can see mommy for a few minutes, then Aunt Tris can take you to see your new sister," this was what he wanted to hear, my fingers moving over the pad, after the code was entered we were able to walk into the room together, Tris made a small noise seeing Ava, but the two boys moved with us.

"Mommy sleep time," we heard Jai, but we said nothing as he touched her hair, it was all he could reach. I picked him up again letting him get closer to his mother, Tris held little Eric, both looked upset.

"We have to go now, Tris take them to see his sister, I have to get back to the serum I was working on," I had to, I missed Jai but right now I had to do all in my power to save his mother, for Jai, for Kaia, and for me. I hated seeing Jai start to cry, but loud mouth walked in a look on her face.

"Tori, warpath," she smiled picking Jai right up.

"So, he needed to see his son. And Jai needed to see his parents, Tori will get over it, Four can deal with her," I hear Tris, she wasn't a Stiff anymore. She gladly tossed her husband under the bus.

The serum would be done in a few hours, it was already turning into a viable serum, it was pale blue with specks of purple and green, I sit and wait. I watch cream being rubbed on my wife, every few hours, her vitals always checked as the hours passed.

I removed serum Ava 6.0 from the machine, loading it into an injector "I have another to test, after I will head back too Dauntless for a little, I need fresh clothes and a few hours of sleep." Cara looks dead as she rocked Ava while her serum was being mixed.

"That's fine, here, love, take him to bed, I will be up in a few minutes," she smiled at her husband, I left them, seeing their happy intact family was killing me. I stand over my wife, she looked dead, her arm hung limply off the bed. With soft hands I moved it back, covering her more, she might be cold.

"We are running out of ideas to cure the poison, it isn't healing at all," her voice cracked.

"We keep trying until we can't," I say, even I knew we are at the end, we had three left to try. All of Erudite feel like failures, none have been able to provide much more than us. I held the needle for another minute before I injected half into her open wound, the other half into her neck. She was sporting small but bad circular bruising all over from massive injections.

"I will inject mine in the morning, your father before bed tomorrow," her hand was on my shoulder, her face was soft "She really loved you Eric, flaws and all. You meant the world to her," I was ready to break, my hands shaking as she lay there cold, pale and unmoving.

"Not as much as I love her, I have to go. Is Alley with Kaia?" I asked my friend.

"Yes, she will be until you take her home too Dauntless," I nodded it was time, the future looked dark.

"Get my daughter ready we are leaving," I wanted to wait for Ava but now that might not happen.

Cara left me "Ava, please. I don't know how to care for the kids, I don't know how to live without you," I pleaded, begged her, but she lay there, nothing changed.

Cara arrived back a few minutes later with a black bag and a wrapped purple bundle, a knitted blanket from Amity, the symbol was there. I could imagine an infant Ava wrapped in the same blanket, warm not cold. "Everything you need for over a week is in this bag, Tris or Christina can help, or Shauna, Marlene, pick one. Here is your daughter," I took the bag putting it over my shoulder.

"No Eric, look like this. Her neck can break; you must be careful with her." Cara looked so very concerned handing me this tiny bundle. "Let me show you how to change her before you leave," she added to my personal relief. I watched as she unfolded the wrapped blanket, inside was this small little infant, a tuff of curly brown hair, she was sleeping in purple jammies. She unbuttoned them but only pulling her tiny legs and feet out.

"Is Kaia supposed to be so fragile looking, I mean…she looks very small," I say looking at her from another angle thinking it would make her seem bigger.

Cara was frustrated by her tone. "Eric, she is a little girl. She is little, small, and yes, she is very fragile. You could kill her if you mishandle her, look this is how to change her dirty diaper," oh god, there was yellow shit in her diaper. I couldn't do this alone; I didn't want to do it without my wife. Soon she was wrapped back up and placed into my arms, the train was out, looks like we walk back to Dauntless.

"A car is waiting Eric," but I was mesmerized by this tiny bundle, her eyes opened stunning blue eyes gazed back at me, so round, so beautiful, she looked so much like Ava.

"This is your mother Kaia," I was now on my knees next to my wife as our daughter cooed at her "Please fight it," I whispered before taking my daughter home, to Dauntless. While in the car she started to cry, at first it was soft cries, but as we reach Dauntless it was full blown wailing coming from this tiny beast. I fumbled in the bag for a bottle of milk, but she spits it back at me, I walked her she cried, I talked she cried louder. I sit outside Dauntless, covered in vomit, with my very tiny screaming child, I stood trying that rocking shit I saw Cara do, but her blue eyes opened and without a doubt her screams increased as I walked through Dauntless, some are still awake, I watch one run off from the sound.

"Is Kaia okay?" it was Jeb his eyes filled with pain but humor as well.

"I don't know, I can't make her stop," I say my voice defeated my child, she defeated me within minutes.

"Have you fed her?"

"I tried with this shit," Jeb laughed at me.

"It's cold, I will go warm it up, here take Kaia," I wanted to punch him for laughing, but he was gone along with her cold milk. "Please Kaia," I moaned, failed, I was a failure.

"Give it time, we all hand to learn the hard way. Stand up," It was Four and the Stiff, she took Kaia and rocked her as Jeb ran back in with a smile. The Dauntless guy ran to get re-enforcements. "Here you go, a nice warm bottle for Princess Kaia, Uncle Jeb not let daddy fuck up," he cooed.

I looked miserable "It takes time Eric," Four said as we watched his wife rock and fed a now content Kaia.

"She looks so much like Ava," it was a broken whisper, this was what broke me.

When I held Kaia, she would cry "She feels your frustration, anger, sadness," Tris said taking her back. We stayed in the Pit, Four and Jeb sleeping on the hard floor as I watched Tris with my daughter.

"I am sorry, sorry for how I acted when you were doing initiation," I say, I have wanted to tell her this for some time.

"Thank you, very brave to admit this," she smiled.

A loud noise echoed off the walls, Four and Jeb bolted up protecting Tris who moved against the wall "Eric, she is awake," was screamed, it was Alley; her brown hair was a mess.

"What?" I asked.

"AVA IS AWAKE," she smiled we took off running as fast as we could, Tris went to the left instead of following us.

I ran, we all piled into the car, the train wouldn't be running for another few hours. We took off heading towards Erudite.


	20. Here we stand at the end

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I rushed to her, to her room but there she was her eyes closed, she was propped up on fluffy pillows in a clean gown, her hair in a messy bun thing. "Ava," I breathed, my voice weak and cracked as her blue eyes fluttered open a small smile graced her still pale face. My heart was full, seeing her awake, my family was intact and thriving.

"Eric," her voice low and brittle, she was alive, she was awake this was all that mattered right now. I moved to her taking her hand in mine it even had a little warmth to it now, her other hand moved towards my face as I bend down feeling it move so softly, stroking what she could reach.

"I was so scared Ava, so fucking scared. Nothing we did had any effect on you, we were nearly done, nearly giving up. Tori, she wouldn't give me our son, I took our daughter too Dauntless tonight, all she did was cry for me, Tris had to step in, I can't do this without you. You can't leave me, I need you, our kids need you, Dauntless and the council as well." I rested my head on our joined hands feeling her fingers running through my hair, calming me like nothing else could, for me it was her, always.

"Eric, there might be a time, a time I am not there. You will have to be able to live without me there, either for me or for our children. I am still here; I have no future plans to leave you or them. I wanted to die when we all thought you died, I wanted it so very bad, but I was pregnant with Jai, my love for him was what got me through. You and I have time, time to be together, talk and things. But I need to see everyone, see that they are okay. I need you to go to the computer lab send word to each faction leader starting with my mama. Alert them I have woken, I want a meeting in one weeks' time, don't argue with me." a very detailed argument was on the tip of my tongue but I bit it back getting to my feet.

"I will be back in a few, I will do as you asked," was all I could say, I didn't want her upset with me right now.

Four, Zeke, Peter, Uriah, Christina, Will, Jeb, Fiona, Brock, Marlene, and Shauna are the first to rush in, Four nearly knocking Zeke into his wife in his rush to see his sister. I walked to the second floor to the main computer lab, seeing a few scrolling through files, video and such when I sat down.

 **-Johanna**

Ava has woken up. She has asked for you, as soon as you're able come to Erudite. She wants a council meeting in one weeks' time. - Eric

 _ **-Jack**_

My wife has woken, she asked I alert you. She wants a council meeting in one weeks' time. Cara will send you updates on Ava no need to come here.

 **-Brent**

Ava is awake, come see her. Council meeting one week.

 **-Lynn**

Ava is awake Lynn, get your ass to Erudite!

I made sure to erase my work after each was sent, it was a hard habit to break. I gave her enough time when I hear a baby crying. In front of me is Tori, Geo, Amar, George, Jai is in Four's arms as Tris holds my pissy tiny daughter.

"I will take them, we need a moment as a family before she sees anymore people," coming up behind them Tris handed me my daughter who just cried louder as Jai looked very sleepy. But Four set him in my free arm, I made my way to their mother who would be so happy to see them.

Her eyes brightened seeing me walking in with our children in tow "Jai my Prince, come to mommy," she cried fat tears leaked out from her blue eyes. Jai fought to get from my arms until I sat him on the floor, he moved to her his small arms clinging to her, his body curled next to hers his eyes closed, his breathing lulled as he fell to sleep.

"Hand me our daughter, ask Tris for a warm bottle and a diaper," her arms out to me, her fingers wiggling for me to hand the screaming bundle to her, I hesitated; was she strong enough yet?

"I fucking swear, I will get out of this bed without waking Jai and beat the hell out of you," she seethed between her teeth as I forked over our daughter. A small sigh escaped her lips as she held her, I hurried leaving to talk to Tris about a bottle and a diaper.

I asked her "Tris can you get me a warm bottle and a diaper?" she just smiled handing me a black bag, and a warm bottle as she sat with Four.

"Thanks," I left them heading back into her room, seeing her singing to Kaia who wasn't crying for once, I watched seeing Kaia's eyes open, so round and blue as she watched her mother. "Here you go," she just took the offered bottle and diaper she moved slowly, her hand against Jai keeping him in place as she sat up with Kaia between her legs as she changed her wet diaper. Moving back into her spot with Jai curled against her as I tossed the soiled thing away.

"She is so perfect Eric," she smiled with her eyes full of tears again, she coughed holding her chest, I grabbed a tissue as she coughed a deep wet sound came from her as she hacked something up in the tissue, which I stuck in my pocket to test on to make sure she is okay.

I retort to my wife "She is perfect, other than her crying, and being small," sitting with her as she fed our daughter.

My life was full, it was finally complete with my friends and family.

I sit in the crowd as we watch Ava, my personal knock out, our son, my nieces and nephews to the side. Jai was like me but with such a good mix of his mother, Kaia was against me, my baby girl my princess.

"Welcome," Ava's voice rings clear as the room is silent.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man and woman has the right to choose his or her own way in this world. A world we have shed blood to preserve over many years." I loved hearing her give this speech, or talk, or kiss really anything involving her lips.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Her voice is sincere and gives equal weight to each word. "Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray. I also believe this, but I know we have overcome such matters as well,"

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."

The Amity exchange smiles.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. But then we had another civil war, Erudite at the time was led by my mother-in- law, an evil sadistic woman. We prevailed and Erudite, now under Cara's rule, has seen progress like we have never dreamed. Our five great factions sought to aid the factionless, we created Ascended a faction with a mix of each, a place they can call home, to learn and grow, all are welcome there. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government and aid now that we have the grand council; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and out. Ascended gives us a stable work force, one we have always counted on. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life,"

She had this down, each looking at her as if she hung the moon "Apart from them, we would not survive." Her voice soft now as her eyes linger on those of her baby boy, our son.

The silence that follows her words is heavier than other silences. It is heavy with their worst fear, greater even than the fear of death.

She spoke again, "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world. A world I am glad I fought for, not only have we lived in peace, we have made contact with other cities, few but still, we have contact and aided other Dauntless, other factions during time of war. We are united as one now even though we are far apart. I was the first successful Amity-dauntless transfer, I am 2nd grand council woman, Dauntless leader. I found balance in Dauntless, I have friends and family in every faction, I will be proud to see any of you go to them or my faction. My mother Leader of Amity, Johanna Mason once told me 'Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and kinder than you seem, and smarter than you think.' That holds true to you all as you make this choice today, only chose for you let what others think go. I was once here, afraid to make this choice because I am Divergent, rare now, Divergent's aren't among us as much. For all the rest, you must learn to love your children's choice, because we raised them to be independent from us. This day is hard on us all, my son makes his choice today, my nieces, and nephews as well. To them and others I give my support, so I hope you will join me as well," she smiled but her eyes are glossy, she was holding back tears, she talked a big game but if Jai left she be inconsolable.

A round of applause echoed like never before, it hit the walls coming back at us as I clapped as well, she was good.

Ava stands with a single knife, Lynn next to her to clean it each time.

Her voice called names from the semi long list until a name I waited for was called, her voice broke but she fought to continue "Eaton, Eric," she smiled trying to control herself, but this would kill her.

I watched Lynn whisper to her, her hand on her shoulder as her wife Alessa smiled at her older brother Peter, who remained single and ready to stay the hell away from my damn wife. Eric with his short hair and tattoo covered body moves forward with his father's smile, he glanced back at his sobbing mother, she tried in vain to smile as Four gave his son a firm nod, Tris would love her son no matter his faction. I loved little Eric, he was an even mix of his parents making him tolerable.

Ava gave him a nod before she held the knife to him as he looked over the six bowls before I watched him drag the knife over his palm, he mutters something to her before he winked as his blood spilled over the hot coals. Dauntless roared liked crazy as his mother gave him a bear hug.

More names called when his name was up "Matthews, Jai," I was shaking now, a few tears spilling from Kaia's eyes, I just hold her closer to me. My son walked away from the line, a smile graced his face as he took the stairs two at a time.

I hated they mumbled to each other, wanting to know what was being said. She looked like she was dying inside, he gave her a smile. He wasted no time as his blood spilled over the coals "To Dauntless," he scoffed his long dark hair moving as he ran to his cousin Eric who rushed him, Dauntless roared like never before, the little prince was staying. Uriah hugged him.

I stood as he came closer, picking his sister up giving her a hug "Hey, now little bit. I am not going anywhere." I clapped my son on the back before pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry everyone's a little emotional," she smiled through her tears, but my dread wasn't over yet.

"Michaels, Nattily," I watched as my niece walked up, her hair blonde now, she was a perfect mix of Will and Christina, her skin lighter, her hazel eyes bright. Ava held the knife to her. My little shadow, I had grown attached to her over the years, she was sassy but knew when to calm her shit.

She frowned looking at the bowls, her blood pooled in her closed fist until it dripped into the clear glass, she gave me a heart-breaking look as I turned from her, Candor cheered as she walked to them. Christina had her head in her lap, Will looked heartbroken as he still cheered for his baby girl.

"Pedrad, Pride," Ava called out seeing her walk with such grace her hair straight like her mothers, her skin light but her facial structure was a mix of her parents, she was about 5'8', Nattily was about three inches shorter. I adored her too, she was good for little Eric.

She smiled when her blood hit the coals making them grow hotter, Dauntless cheered again, Marlene hugged her as Uriah cheered. She returned. Christina and myself still looked beyond grief. Jai and little Eric picked Pride up, lifting her high in the air between them, she stayed on their shoulders.

More names, we have only had seven transfers this year, a new low, but this is just the beginning. Our children have grown after the war and before many children died.

The last name on the list, I see Nattily looking worried "Wu, Geo," calling him by his nick name, he gave Ava a broken smile, we have lost another.

Geo followed his girlfriend into Candor, poor Tori. This would kill her. Amar and Georgie cheered for him, just happy he was happy. We had five choosing today, we come home with three.

Nattily rushed over, not able to take the pain she is watching from her mother "I am sorry mama, I am so sorry, forgive me please. I love you, I am not Dauntless." Christina looked up her face covered "I forgive you," then she left, she would need a few days.

"Uncle Eric please," Nattily begged me, but she chose to leave, I walked away pain flaring in my heart as I heard her sobbing. Jai talked "Give them time, Nat. You know them, so stubborn,".

Jai picked up his sister as Dauntless took off, leaving the rest behind.

Johanna was buried in Amity, rare, but they felt it befitting her. Ava was destroyed for months over her death, she was all she ever could have wanted in a mother, I was blessed she had been in my life and for all she did for Ava. Tori passed away from heart failure a few months later, Harrison a few months after that. Geo and Nattily returned for two days, Geo blamed himself, Tori was so devoted to him and the rest, when they left it really broke her. But it was never his fault, she was ill, Marlene's mother passed in her sleep two days ago, Marlene and Shauna are going to burn her then sprinkle her ashes over the Chasm tomorrow so Beth could be here for her, Aunt, mother, cousin, and Grandmother.

But today will make or break me, two years already have passed now we wait for Kaia, Avan, and Ace to choose. Ava looked ill so pale. Jai was sitting with his fiancé Meli, she was an Amity born, the second to come and make it, she was ranked sixth. I was next to them and little Eric who has Pride on his lap, they married two days ago.

"Hayes, Ace," Lynn called out pounding on the podium, she never lost her Dauntless, she acted different with each faction, which was comical. Ace walked up, his back straight, his face showing no emotion as Ava stood to clean the knife. He looked at Ava once before he looked away, Peter was watching his hands together.

Ace's blood dripped into the red tinted water of Erudite, more tears fell from Ava. Erudite cheered loud, Cara stood clapping giving Ava a soft look with a nod, she would take good care of him for her. Peter was now even more alone, both his child and wife no longer with him through each day.

"Jin, Avan," he walked up with a slow stride as if he had all the time in the world, his long dark hair pulled back as he looked beyond Ava at his own mother, who was now crying, then to Ava, crying as well.

Dauntless cheered welcoming Avan, as his Aunt and Will hugged him close. I turned seeing Cara in her chair, her head down as the tears fell, the floor wet with them. I hugged Avan, I would make sure he did well.

Lynn gave Ava a look a few minutes later "Matthews, Kaia," she pounded but her face worried, Kaia was 5'1' long brown wavy hair like her mother's, her eyes a stunning blue, she was kind but deadly, she was open with her feelings, and very smart, she was Divergent like her mother and Aunt, Jai got Dauntless on his Aptitude test unlike Kaia.

She took the knife from her Aunt Lynn, she not once looked at me, not until her blood mixed with the water, telling me my baby girl was gone now. A faction transfer to Erudite, Cara rushed over pulling Ava back as Jack took her place, Kaia stood with Erudite, her face red with tears as Ace held her…

My son and the nieces and nephews not looking happy at all, I stood having to leave, how could she do this to us.

One week later I walked into Candor. I haven't stood here since the day of the meeting, but here I am looking at Jack who I hate. There she is as Christina stands with me, Will was off with Nat, but we stand back and angry, Ava made sure to alert me to visit the girls, no matter my personal issues.

So, when Nattily smiles hugging her mother, they talked in low whispers when her eyes moved to mine "Uncle Eric, you came too" her voice broken as she rushed me her arms locked around my waist as Geo watched with a smile.

"I came because I love you, I am still angry but you made your own choices. Your mother and I don't agree but we will have to live with this for now," she still looked hurt but gave me a nod. I had one last stop before heading home, if I was honest I wasn't ready to see my daughter yet the sting of her betrayal was still lingering.

There she was in a blue skirt, her blouse tied at the neck, it was shoulder less and white, she wore glasses, funny to find out she actually needed them. I watched her leaning on her mother as she talked to Jai, Peter and Ace close to them.

I moved closer time was up, I made sure to come at the last minute her face light up "DADDY," she screamed, she wasn't having this faction before blood right now. Francisco smiled walking in with Cara.

She rushed me as I picked up my daughter, everyone watched, some looked scared of me, with good reason of course. "I love you so much, Kaia. This is very hard on me, to lose you here, my home faction. Do great things," Jai was still mad, but he held his mama as she sobbed…again… "I'm sorry it took me so long, I had to visit Nattily. Little devil grew on me."

"Avan is so happy Ava, thank you," Cara says as we head out "Kaia and Ace are ranked at the top, come see them anytime, just don't tell anyone," she winked.

Even as Jai, Ava, Peter, and I ran alongside the train, my mind was with my daughter. I helped Ava into the last car, my arms like steel around her "Thank you, for all you have done for all you will do. It was like Kaia took a section of my heart, then she crushed it. But I did it to my parents, you to your mother, rest her soul. This happens, all we can do is be happy for them," I say to her beaming face as we watch the lush landscape pass.

I was living in the sunshine, she was mine.


End file.
